


This Life of Mine

by DragonGem777



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Comfort, Cute, Drabbles, Fluffy, Gladio x Ignis, Gladnis, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Promptis - Freeform, Sexy, anxious, dad cor, duels, noctis x prompto, papa cor, past insomnia, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGem777/pseuds/DragonGem777
Summary: Taken from my drabbles from Drabbling in Final Fantasy XV! This is a collection of the stories of papa!Cor! Not sure how it happened, but this ended up becoming a multi chapter fic. All the good stuff is stuck right here for your convenience! Please, indulge in the wonderful AU of Papa!Cor! (AMONG A MILLION OTHER THINGS THAT HAPPEN)





	1. This Father of Mine

“Noct! Wait up!”

Prompto’s voice caught Noct off guard, and he whirled around to view the young blond that came trotting up to him, his hand lowering after he waved it.

The evening sun reflected off the blond strands as they bounced on his head, and the the gentle red sky background gave his silhouette a slightly mystical hue. Noct couldn’t help the small smile that came to his face as he watched the freckled face crinkle into a happy grin as he neared. His loose green tie flew over the side of his shoulder as he slowed to a stop, and a hand reached out to smack Noct’s shoulder as he trotted up beside him.

“Weren’t you going to stay in the library today?” Noct asked as he fell in pace beside his companion, an eyebrow quirked in curiousity.

Prompto laughed lightly as he stretched his arms back. “Nah, I was gonna, but it’s not fun if you’re not there.”

His honest response drew another smile from Noct’s lips. “Yeah, cause we both know when I’m there we don’t end up getting anything done.” The prince scoffed as he playfully nudged the blond with his shoulder.

“Heh, can’t argue with that! But, hey! Wanna go get somethin’ to eat?” Prompto’s enthusiasm was making Noct quite curious. He looked over to see a brilliant smile dawned on his face, and though it wasn’t uncharacteristic for Prompto to be in a good mood, it was a little surprising considering they’d had such a rough week at school.

Thankfully, break started this week.

“Yeah, sounds good.” The dark-haired royal smiled back, and he shook his head slightly at the happy hop that Prompto gave in response.

“Awesome, I’ve been craving a milkshake.”

Noct smiled as he turned away.

Why did this boy never cease to brighten his day.

 

~

 

It didn’t take them long to reach the diner that they usually attended, and the hostess had greeted them with a familiar smile and sat them down in their favorite spot near the back of the restaurant - just tucked away enough to avoid prying eyes. Noct couldn’t help but notice the constant fidgeting on Prompto’s end, and though the boy didn’t look nervous, the only other conclusion was that he was excited. After they ordered their food and both got their milkshakes, and Prompto almost spilled his with his twitchy hands, Noct decided to ask the meaning behind his behavior.

“Prompto - are you okay?” Noct said after he finished wiping a napkin over the small spilled remnants of the shake, his eyes looked up at the blond, and he narrowed them a moment later when the boy pressed his lips together to try and suppress a smile. “You’re kinda acting weird. Did something happen?” The prince asked, crinkling up the napkin as he set it to the side.

A full blown smile finally erupted on Prompto’s face as he looked on at Noct. The prince was almost overwhelmed by the dazzle in his eyes.

“Yeah, something good.” The blond responded, shifting excitedly in his spot.

“I got that much, dummy.” Noct chuckled, reaching for the straw of his milkshake to take a small sip. “Don’t keep me waiting!”

Wait...did he want to know? Why did he suddenly get a cold flush of fear…? Did...did perhaps someone confess to him? Did he make a new friend? Though...good for him. That would make anyone happy...

Prompto bowed his head and when he looked up he looked just about ready to implode. “My dad’s coming back this week.” He finally blurted, his face flushing with joy.

Noct froze.

Huh? That was certainly not the expected response.

“Huh?” The prince garbled his thoughts, the sip of the milkshake in his mouth almost spilling out from his lips as the shock overwhelmed him.

“Yup! My dad - er, adopted dad - he’s coming back for an entire week! Can you believe it!?” The happy cheer was enough to send joy sailing to anyone who heard his voice, but Noct was still caught up in the shock of the statement.

Prompto’s...dad? Was coming back? In all the years that he’d known him, even in middle school, he had never so much as breathed a word about his parents. He’d say passive things such as “oh, they’re not home. They’re never home, really. It’s okay!” And that was about as much as Noct knew about them. He’d been to Prompto’s place plenty of times, and the place seemed roomy enough for a small family of three, but it was only Prompto who lived there. Prompto had mentioned that they’d stop by occasionally to see how he was doing, but it was rare - and never more than a day or two.

And...it still kinda hurt to see him so excited for the prospect of his dad returning for merely a week. What kind of parents would leave their child alone for the majority of their lives?

“That’s great, Prompto.” Noct said after a small pause, allowing a gentle smile to come to his face. “Really, that’s awesome.” He wouldn’t admit he was a tad disappointed. He had wanted to spend their small break together, but he would never even think to imagine telling Prompto about his selfish desires. “Are you guys planning on doing anything?” He asked, his head tilting as he took another sip from his shake.

Prompto shrugged, and he wiggled his shoulders in excitement. “I dunno, probably the usual. I’ve just never had him around for so long,” he laughed nervously, “I’m...kinda nervous, actually.” He admitted, a small flush of red coming to his cheeks.

Noct felt someone had punched him in the gut.

“Hey, there’s no need to be nervous. He’s your dad.” Noct said comfortingly, a small laugh dancing on his lips as he looked into Prompto’s eyes.

Noct didn’t need Prompto to say anything to know what he was thinking. The words _adopted dad_ hung in the air - though they were never said.

Prompto’s smile lit up his face after a moment though, and he nodded at Noct. “Yup! And that’s why I want you to meet him!”

This time Noct really did spit out his milkshake.

“Gah! Gross, dude!” Prompto said as his arms flew up to shield himself from the small shower of the contents that flew from Noct’s mouth.

A hand flew up to cover the prince’s lips as he tried to keep the rest from spilling out of his mouth, and when he finally managed to swallow, the contents were flavorless in his shock.

_WHAT?_

“You want me t - _what?”_ The prince reiterated, his eyes wide as he watched while Prompto wiped off his school uniform with a napkin.

“Is that a big deal?” Prompto asked as he tossed the crumpled material to the side, quirking an eyebrow in Noct’s direction as he spoke.

“Well - well, _yeah,_ kinda!” Noct said, his face immediately becoming flustered as a million thoughts and scenarios ran through his mind. “I mean, you’ve barely spoken two words about him until now…”

“Come on, it’s not that big of a deal. He’s super cool. You’ll like him.” Prompto said with a bright smile, one that Noct was far too aware the blond knew he could _not_ refuse.

It couldn’t be that bad. Considering anyone who was even near Prompto was bound to have a more upbeat attitude. Maybe in the small amounts that Prompto saw his dad, that was how he learned to be so happy all the time. It couldn’t be that bad. Noct could deal with this. And besides, seeing the way Prompto’s cheek flush in anticipation and excitement made Noct’s heart ache with joy, and he’d rather jump off a bridge than see any form of disappointment in his face right now.

“I - okay. Yeah, that sounds good.” Noct finally responded, swallowing down the sudden nervousness that gripped him. He nodded at Prompto’s enthusiastic smile. “Now finish your milkshake. It’s gonna melt all over the place.”

“Ah!” Prompto suddenly exclaimed, realizing that the drink before him suddenly existed. He placed his lips over the straw and took a long sip, smiling at Noct as he did so. “Thanks for this, Noct. It really means a lot.” His smile softened into something more gentle, and again Noct withheld the urge to reach out when he felt a rush of joy surge through him at the smile.

“Yeah, yeah.” He said after a minute, nodding to the waitress who set down two plates of food before them. “Just so long as he doesn’t bite my head off, then it should be fun.” He remarked with a chuckle, watching as Prompto copied his laughter.

Yeah, he’d be fine. Seriously - how scary could this guy be?

 

~

 

Noct sat up against his sofa with his elbow propped up on the arm, using his fist to brace his face as he flipped through his phone. He had likely scanned the various gaming apps a hundred times, but nothing seemed interesting.

Worst. Break. Ever.

Noct sighed and threw his phone to the side and allowed his head to flop back onto the cushy pillow, his unblinking eyes staring up at the ceiling in his apartment.

He...wasn’t too prideful to admit that he was lonely - well, admit that to himself.

His text conversation with Prompto had been limited that week. Though they had made plans a few weeks prior to their break, all if it had fell through when they got the news that Prompto’s father would be returning for the week. Noct wasn’t complaining at all. This was amazing for his companion, and he would never have even blinked at the thought to make sure that he spent every second he could with him.

The majority of their conversation was Prompto apologizing for not being able to hang out for the last few days, and Noct actively reassuring him that it was _fine_ and that it was important that he spent this time with his dad. They’d texted each other a few times in the evening - mainly Noct asking what their plans were, though it was rare for them to actually hold a conversation as usually Prompto responded late from his excursions with his father. Noct had gathered that they had spent a lot of time...talking. That was basically all Prompto afforded him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something else was going on.

He let out a long breath as he reached up a hand to rub his face.

“My, what a dreary sight.”

Noct didn’t bother to move his head as he heard Ignis’s remark, and he let out a light huff in response.

“T’yeah. I know.” The prince responded as he listened while Ignis walked his way forward, two steaming mugs in hand. His blue eyes flashed down as he watched his retainer set one near him, then walked his way over to the other end of the L sofa and sat himself down.

“I take it Prompto has been quite busy this week? Seeing as though he hasn’t been here.” Ignis remarked casually, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yup. It’s cool, though.” Noct lied easily, leaning forward to take the handle of the mug.

“Noct. The most you’ve done this week is move from your bedroom to the sofa. Perhaps it would do you well to contact another classmate?” Green-eyes flashed up to the blue ones, and Noct couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at the comment.

Again with the friend thing.

“Nah, not interested. And like you’re one to talk, Specs. All you do is move from the citadel to my place. Maybe you should try makin’ a friend, too.” Noct rolled his eyes and sipped from the mug, shooting his comrade a pointed look when Ignis stared back with deadpan eyes.

“You keep me plenty busy enough, Noct. Though, perhaps I may if you ever draw the will to take out the trash every so once in awhile.” The scribe countered, quirking an eyebrow at the prince before he leaned back in the couch.

“Right - speaking of which, Gladio says he’s gonna kill me if you don’t make it back to his place by a decent time tonight.” Noct almost missed the way Ignis’s eyes widened at the comment as Noct reached out for the phone next to him, sliding open the screen to unveil the latest text from the warrior. He reread the message and pursed his lips before he shot his eyes up to Ignis. “You guys doin’ something tonight?”

It wasn’t unknown that Gladio and Ignis had become close in the past few years since they’d met, nor was it a surprise. They shared many common interests, and their tolerance for each other equaled out their polar personalities. Their bond over their similarly derived duties likely pushed them together, and Noct was often glad to see someone look out for Ignis for a change. He was glad for them both, actually, as it had become pretty obvious, especially lately, that one’s weakness was compensated by the other’s strength, and they worked well as a team that way.

Noct was taken from his thoughts when the light brunet paused for only a second before he spoke. “We...had plans to perhaps see a film.” Ignis answered calmly, though his eyes fell away from Noct as he looked down at the mug. “Though, Gladio is well aware that my duties to you come before our own ventures.” Noct almost smirked at the tight lipped response, and he watched as Ignis took a careful sip from his coffee before he continued. “Threatening you is _quite_ juvenile.”

Noct chuckled at the response, and he watched as his peer flared his nostrils in a characteristic show of frustration. “Well, maybe I was mistaken. You do have a friend, Specs.” He laughed, but his attention was drawn down to his phone when another text from Gladio appeared.

His face paled.

TEXT from: Gladio: _And if you tell ignis i said that itll be double drills for the next three weeks_

Fuck.

Now he’d done it.

The prince threw his head back against the sofa, tossing his phone to the side as he sighed.

Could this week get any worse.

“Something the matter, Noct?”

“Nope. All good.”

Noct knew for certain that Ignis would likely have a chat with Gladio regardless of whether or not he asked him not to, so he accepted his fate with dignity.

 

~

 

Later that evening, despite Ignis’s protests, Noct had insisted that the guy leave for the night shortly after they had finished their drinks. He had all but shoved him out the door - praying that Gladio would go a bit easier on him if Ignis got back sooner. He had told him that he would probably be out the following morning, and that it was useless coming to his place at that time. He encouraged him to stay out late, and once again prayed to the gods that Gladio would forgive him if he managed to convince Ignis to stay with him longer.

But now he found himself in his room, laying on his bed with damp hair, envying the fact that even _Ignis_ was doing something over his _own_ break.

Being away from Prompto’s sunshiney attitude was like depriving himself of sleep - he just felt off and tired without it.

He sighed again and closed his eyes, the silence of the room, save for the white noise of the fan, was soothing as always, and he felt himself slowly drift off.

It was good the Prompto was seeing his father. He almost felt bad for feeling this way about it, knowing that his desires were completely self-centered. He couldn’t imagine the joy that his companion must be feeling, being able to be with his dad for more than a day at a time. It was obvious that he admired his adopted father very much, and having any time with him was a gift.

One that Noct would _certainly_ not squander.

Just as he felt the blanket of sleep cover him, his senses were startled awake by the sound of his phone vibrating on his desk, the familiar text notification sounding quickly afterwards. His eyes shot open, and he groaned slightly as he reached for his device, thinking that it was Gladio likely with a slew of swears and promises to slaughter him because Noct had revealed to Ignis what he’d said.

But his heart jumped slightly when he read the name of who messaged him.

TEXT from: Prompto: _hey noct! Wanna meet my dad tomorrow? :) ps sorry if ur sleeping!_

Noct felt a smile rise to his lips, and he couldn’t deny the excitement that filled him as he typed out a response. Though they had conversed about Noct meeting his dad just before their break - they hadn’t talked about it again. And Noct had begun to wonder if Prompto had either forgotten, or perhaps had gotten too busy to be able to fulfill his request.

TO: Prompto: _sure. Sounds good. What time?_

He hit send and fiddled his thumbs over the screen, the smile on his face only widening.

He admitted to himself that he was more excited of being able to see his friend after the passed few days without him, but he was also excited to meet the man that he looked up to. He wanted to ask what they had been doing, and if he could even learn more about Prompto’s past. He...also wanted to know what he was _doing,_ not being around his son and leaving him on his own for the majority of his life. He couldn’t think of a reasonable explanation - and his emotions were very conflicted on how to actually ask the question - or even how he felt now about meeting someone who would do that.

He felt his smile die on his lips as the realization struck him that he was...a bit skeptical about someone who would voluntarily adopt a child and make no effort to be their parent.

Hmmm…

He was shaken from his thoughts as he phone dinged.

TEXT from: Prompto: _um maybe around 3? If that works for you? Then we can go see Ranger’s End! we wanted to see that over break right? My dads got a couple things to take care of while hes here anyway :)_

Another rise of excitement swelled Noct’s chest, and he smiled as he responded.

TO: Prompto: _Sounds like a plan. Ill drive. see you tomorrow!_

Suddenly, his break just got a lot more exciting.

 

~

 

The drive over to Prompto’s place was leaving Noct whittled down into a bundle of high-wired nerves.

He couldn’t understand why he was so terrified of meeting this man.

He knew that it was likely just chalked up to the fact that the unknowns of Prompto’s father was leaving his image as one giant question mark, and Noct wasn’t very comfortable with that ambiguity.

He really had no idea what to expect.

His hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter as he turned the car into the familiar street, and he felt his heart thud as the view of the small home came into view as he neared it.

It was okay. Prompto liked him. And he said himself that he knew Noct would too - so there was no need to worry.

And he repeated that to himself 12 more times as he stepped out of the vehicle and closed the door behind him. He took a moment to straighten out his shirt, then stare up at the small living place as he took his first steps forward.

He could do this. It was no big deal. It was just another person. He’d met tons of people before. People that were far more important than this man - well, at least from a political standpoint.

He could do this.

Sucking in a deep breath, the prince reached up a hand to rap his knuckles three times on the wooden door.

He listened intently for any noise from the other side, but for a long moment there wasn’t anything - but that was short lived.

Noct’s brow furrowed as he heard a scurrying from the other end, and what sounded like footsteps stumbling over themselves graced his ears before the handle of the door suddenly giggled, and the door flew open.

“Hey, Noct!” Prompto’s blinding smile was enough to ease Noct’s worries right then and there, and he smiled back genuinely at the bright greeting. “Long time no see!”

The prince chuckled at the comment, and made his way to move forward as he playfully shoved the blond as he made to pass. “Tch, yeah, thanks to a certain someone.” He winked at his friend as he walked in and toed off his shoes.

For the passed days, his text conversations with Prompto had been limited that week. Though they had made plans a few weeks prior to their break, all if it had fell through when they got the news that Prompto’s father would be returning for the week. Noct wasn’t complaining at all. This was amazing for his companion, and he would never have even blinked at the thought to make sure that he spent every second he could with him.

The majority of their conversation was Prompto apologizing for not being able to hang out for the last few days, and Noct actively reassuring him that it was _fine_ and that it was important that he spent this time with his dad. They’d texted each other a few times in the evening - mainly Noct asking what their plans were, though it was rare for them to actually hold a conversation as usually Prompto responded late from his excursions with his father. Noct had gathered that they had spent a lot of time...talking. That was basically all Prompto afforded him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something else was going on.

“Oh...yeah, sorry about that. I feel bad blowin’ off all our plans…” Prompto said honestly as he cast his eyes to the ground after he shut the door behind them.

Noct whipped his head around and nudged him again. “I was _kidding,_ Prompto.” He chuckled, watching as violet-blue eyes guiltily locked with his. “Obviously it’s fine.”

“I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.” Prompto said happily. “And thanks so much for coming today, it really means a lot.”

Noct felt his heart thud as he looked into the sweet gaze Prompto offered, and he gulped once to shake away the sudden nervousness that gripped him. “Oh - t’yeah. It’s not a problem. Not like I had anything else to do.” He grinned back, following Prompto further into the home.

“Really? Doesn’t Ignis keep you busy with - uh - royal duties or something?” The blond tossed his head over his shoulder as he eyed Noct, curiosity quirking his eyebrow.

Noct sighed. “Yeah, I suppose. But that doesn’t really count as _doing_ something…”

He was momentarily caught up in the nostalgic aura of the home. Something about it seemed different from before. There was the light scent of coffee coming from the kitchen, and the normally blank living area he could see ahead had blankets and pillows and a few papers strewn across the couch. The table had a new, yet simple decor an odd symbol of sorts that stood on a statue. The placed just seemed more _lived_ in, than it usually did. The most Prompto had usually done when he came home was eat, clean up, then go straight to his room. He barely touched the rest of the house, but it looked as though that had changed in the past week.

That was a good sign.

Noct felt a bit better as they walked further into the house, and he decided once and for all that he was going to make a good impression on this person and ensure that Prompto was proud to introduce him as a friend. And knowing the blond, he likely hadn’t even mentioned that he was the prince. Though, if he had mentioned his name, he may already know who he was.

It didn’t matter though.

He sucked in a breath as they rounded the corner.

“Hey, Dad!”

The words rang almost painfully loud in Noct’s head.

Because - at the small kitchen table, sitting with his leg propped up over the other, papers in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other -

Sat the Marshall - Cor the Immortal.

Noct barely registered as Prompto moved forward, turning slightly as he moved out of the way so that the view of the prince wasn’t blocked from the man’s sight. “This is Noct - er Noctis.”

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Cor’s dark eyes slowly turned away from what he was reading, followed shortly by the deliberate movement of his head as he turned to fully face the guest. His calculating eyes seemed to drill into Noct’s very soul, and the prince wasn’t sure if he had the willpower to keep from visibly shaking.

The pause between Prompto’s introduction was achingly long, but Noct could barely think to move as his brain dumped every single thought and impression of Prompto’s adopted father. A million questions were answered and a million new ones flew to his mind.

“Prince Noctis.” Cor’s deep voice ripped Noct away from his thoughts, and he nodded stiffly before he offered a slight dip of his head in acknowledgement.

“Marshall.” He was shocked he was able to keep the tremble out of his voice.

Cor the Immortal was Prompto’s adopted father.

Nothing could have prepared him for the shock of it. Well - nothing except for Prompto perhaps being willing to _mention_ it in the first place. The Marshall was - he couldn’t even finish the thought. It made no sense. How on earth had that happened? Why would Cor even think to adopt a son when he barely had time to keep things up in his own life? It made sense why he was never around now - more than enough sense. But he couldn’t fit the pieces together of why he would have chosen to take on such responsibility with everything else he was bound to.

Noct was again taken from his thoughts when he noticed Prompto’s head whip back and forth between the two, a hand coming up to point at them as he did so. “Wait - you guys know each other?”

Both heads turned towards him, and Noct could only stare in blatant dumbfoundedness.

“We’ve run across each other a few times before, Prompto.” Cor’s calm voice spoke before Noct could, and he was almost glad for it, as he was certain he would have just spewed a whole bunch of nonsense in that moment.

“Oh, great! That saves me a lot of explaining, then.” He chippered, bouncing on his feet.

Silence filled the space. And Noct couldn’t help but feel he was being entrapped by the piercing eyes that continued to stare into him, and he was just about to make some stupid excuse as to why he needed to leave, but Cor, again, spoke first.

“Prompto, why don’t you go get ready. You have a film to catch, don’t you?” The Marshall’s voice was oddly patient as he turned to give the boy a slight nod.

“Oh, right! Gimme just a sec.” He said in response, smiling happily at Noct before he passed him to make his way towards his room.

Noct watched him go with a small smile in return, but he almost couldn’t find the willpower to turn around once Prompto had disappeared into his room.

Gods save him.

“I didn’t expect it to be you, to be honest.”

Noct’s head whipped around as he turned back around, and he was greeted with the sight of Cor sitting more forward in his chair, the mug and the paper set neatly on the table. “He never mentioned your full name, nor your status.”

The prince listened to him intently, and he blinked a few times before he cleared his throat to answer. “Y-yeah, he never mentioned you by name either…”

Seeing this man - this _legend_ sitting at a small kitchen table with coffee and papers was almost too much. It clashed so badly in his head that he wouldn’t have been surprised if he suddenly awoke from this odd dream to find himself ready to restart the day.

“Though, I shouldn’t be surprised to find that the one person he managed to befriend was the prince. The way he talks about you certainly isn’t the image that the kingdom sees you by, however.”

Noct shot his eyes up to Cor and he furrowed his brow slightly.

He couldn’t be certain...but there was an edge to his voice as he finished the statement. Almost as if he was...accusing him of something.

“Yeah, well...I don’t really need to act that way around him. He doesn’t really care, actually.” Noct laughed uneasily, shifting in his spot as he flicked a gaze around the room.

“Do you care?” Cor asked, his dark gaze steadily drilling into him.

“About what?” Noct asked, confused by the question.

“Do you care that he doesn’t see you that way?”

The prince felt his body freeze up.

Oh, boy. He got what was happening now. He was being sized up, analyzed, critiqued. Cor the Immortal was taking the extra steps to make sure that his adopted son wasn’t just some plaything for the prince. And this meant that if he said the wrong thing he would likely be ended right there in that moment.

Did he care? Absolutely not. In fact, that was one of Prompto’s more endearing qualities - the fact that he saw him as nothing more than a normal person with flaws like anyone else. But he was struck for a moment about wondering if that was the answer Cor wanted to hear. Did he want to know that Noct didn’t care at all about what Prompto thought about him? Was that a bad way of thinking about it? If he did care - then it would seem as though he was taking Prompto’s friendship for granted, and if he didn’t - then it would be as if he didn’t care at all about what Prompto thought.

Noct’s mind imploded silently.

“I - I...don’t. No. It doesn’t matter - no. It’s not that it doesn’t matter, it’s just that he’s - kinda...he doesn’t care, so I don’t care.” The words were a jumbled mess, and they obviously were not satisfactory for Cor judging from the way his hardened expression remained set as he stared at the prince.

Shit.

“No - Prompto just sees me as a friend - and that’s fine. It’s better that way.” Noct gulped down his dread as Cor eyed him carefully, and he shifted on his feet as he tried to find a better way to explain himself - without revealing how he _truly_ felt about how important Prompto was to him. “He’s...he’s just special -”

“Alright! Ready, Noct?”

The prince almost jumped from his spot when Prompto spoke from directly behind him, and he more trusted his head to nod than for the words from his mouth to speak.

It would have been gibberish, anyway. 

“We’ll probably be back a bit later.” Prompto said as he looked towards Cor, the Marshall nodding in return.

“Take your time, I’ll likely not be back until morning.” The legend responded, looking between the two as he leaned back in his chair.

“Kay! Then I’ll see you tomorrow.” The blond replied with a happy nod, making his way towards the exit.

“Stay safe.” Noct was almost caught off guard by the sincerity in the words, and again, his image of this man was turned upside down as he noticed the tender look in his eyes as he stared after his son just before he rounded the corner.

“Yup, you too! Bye, Dad!”

As Noct worked to put his shoes back on, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being closely watched the entire time, and by the time they had finally managed to exit the house, it wasn’t until they were five miles down the street did he feel the ability to actually relax.

Whatever he had been expecting to see - Cor was certainly not it.

 

~

 

“AAAgghh, that movie was so lame.” Prompto exclaimed as he stretched his arms out behind him, yawning loudly as he did so.

They walked side by side out of the car, Noct laughing at the blaringly obvious.

They had made it into the movie with a few minutes to spare, but the two had ended up laughing throughout the majority of the film because of how terrible it was. Due to many of those in the theater angrily shushing them to keep their voices down, eventually Prompto and Noct had given each other a very knowing look and left the the movie halfway through. It was just terrible, but sharing the memory with Prompto was worth the effort to go see it.

They had talked and laughed about it the entire drive home, but Noct wouldn’t admit that he was a tad disappointed that he wasn’t able to spend a bit more time with him before he was whisked away by Cor for the rest of their break.

They had managed to kill some time walking around the market place and jumping from arcade to arcade. It was exactly what they tended to do after they finished school for the day, and it was just as fun. They later stopped by their usual diner to get something to eat. Their conversation had been filled with talks of school and random facts, and as much as Noct had tried to pry more into what Prompto had been doing with Cor, the blond kept insisting that he wanted to show him something first before he told him.

It had been a good day.

“I can’t believe they botched it that badly.” Noct agreed as they neared the entrance to Prompto’s home. The moon gleamed above them, the prince could barely believe so much time had passed since they’d left that afternoon.

“Seriously. They at least could have tried to stay true to the original plotline.” The blond shook his head as he reached for his key and inserted it into the lock. “The worst part was that everyone else seemed so into it.” He chuckled, pushing the handle to open the door.

“Yeah,” Noct agreed, watching as his companion stepped through the doorway. He looked down at his feet and jiggled the keys in his hand, letting out a sigh. Silence filled the small space. And he debated for a moment if he should go in - but it was late…

“Well - have a good night -”

“Nah, wait. Can’t you stay a bit?” The blond’s eager voice caught Noct off guard, and when he turned to look up at him he was almost taken aback by the plea in his eyes. “We left early - I mean that is, if you want to.” Prompto quickly amended, his face flushing slightly in embarrassment.  

“Oh - oh, yeah. I can stay.” Noct couldn’t help the rise of happiness that overtook his facial muscles, and his excitement only increased when Prompto’s face lit up in blatant joy.

“Awesome, I’ve got some stuff here we can watch if you want to. Oh! - and I also wanted to show you somethin’. Come on!”

Without another word, Noct complied and entered the home, shutting the door behind him.

 

~

 

“Wow…” Noct breathed as he examined the case. Prompto’s room looked to have been moved around a bit, but the most stunning feature was the shiny new black case with glass doors. Behind them, locked away, was a series of pistols and rifles that sat neatly on their mounts. The ten new weapons gleamed with shiny polish, and Noct couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he imagined how happy Prompto must have looked as he cleaned them.

“Prompto, these are amazing.” The prince stated blatantly, looking up to see the blond’s beaming grin. “Cor - er - your dad got these for you?” He asked, eyeing the weaponry with awe.

“Yup. All of ‘em.” He boasted proudly. “I couldn’t believe it either. I don’t know how he managed to get these - but I don’t really question how he does things so much anymore.” Prompto laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Noct wasn’t sure he wanted to know the stories behind it, either.

“Have you used them?” Noct turned to look at Prompto, his eyebrows raised in question.

Prompto smirked back and folded his arms. “Yeah, I have. All of them. They’re _amazing..._ that’s actually why I’ve been so busy. My dad’s been...uh...training me, I guess?” He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

“You’ve been training?” Noct was shocked almost into silence. He’d seen Cor fight once in his entire life - but when he had it had been with a sword or katana - he’d never imagined that Cor would be proficient in ballistic weaponry - though he shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Crap - I kinda wanted it to be a surprise, but I wanted to show you so bad.” The blond chuckled, “He’s helped me so much in just one week. I can’t wait to show you what I can do now.” Prompto said eagerly, and again Noct was caught up in the feeling that Prompto was hiding something...the insecurity behind his voice wasn’t very obvious, but Noct had known him long enough to be able to pick up on it.

“I’m sure I’ll be blown away.” Noct said genuinely, patting his arm as he straightened his posture.

Prompto nodded eagerly as he begun to make for the door.

They left the room and Noct made for the couch, watching as Prompto retrieved the remote from beside the small entertainment center and tossed it to Noct.

“Find something you wanna watch! Do you want anything? Popcorn or…?”

“Nah, I’m good. I think I stuffed myself full from that burger.” The prince called back, listening as Prompto opened the fridge from the other side of the room. He came back a moment later and tossed Noct a can of soda, the prince nodding gratefully to him as Prompto took a seat directly next to him.

They discussed for a moment what to watch, but in the end Noct just ended up hitting some random show that they would likely pay no attention to anyway.

“I didn’t know you knew my dad.” Prompto said after a couple minutes into the show, taking a sip from the can as he watched.

Noct grunted. “I didn’t know I knew your dad either.” He responded, flashing a look in Prompto’s direction.

“Oh - right. Maybe I should have mentioned that.” The blond chuckled, shooting Noct an apologetic look.

“Yup. That might’ve helped a bit.” He teased back, swinging his arms behind either side of the couch.

They fell back into silence as they watched the show, the nonsensical situations emitting quietly from the TV.

Noct couldn’t think of anything to say, really. There were so many questions he wanted answered but he knew that he shouldn’t. He could safely say that Cor’s reasoning behind adopting a son was far beyond what he should know, but that didn’t satisfy his _want_ to know. He wanted to ask Prompto about his childhood, about what Cor did when he was home. What Prompto thought of him, about if he felt slighted by the fact that he was alone. But those were private thoughts and questions that he’d likely have to keep to himself until he felt more comfortable with the situation...but it was still eating away at him.

Prompto let out a loud yawn and threw his arms up in the air, deliberately sliding sideways on Noct’s arm until his head fell into his lap. Noct smiled and rolled his eyes at the familiar motion. And adjusted himself slightly so that Prompto’s head more easily rested on his legs.

“Do all dads have a million things to do all the time…?” Prompto’s voice was soft after a few moments, and Noct looked down to see his heavy eyes blinking at the TV before them.

Noct let out a small breath of air as he returned his gaze to the screen. “Ours, maybe.” He huffed, his thoughts drifting to realness of the question.

Whatever Prompto was feeling at the moment, Noct was sure that he shared in the emotion. He knew what it was like - but then again - he had no idea. He knew what his father was doing when he wasn’t there, but for Prompto - the boy had no clue. How many times had he been left to wonder if it was somehow his fault that he was never around? How many times had he wished that there had been someone there to listen to him?

Noct felt his arm slide down from the top of the soft and he lowered it until he reached Prompto’s arm, and he gave him a light squeeze before he let it rest comfortably on his torso.

Hopefully having each other was enough.

And those were the thoughts that allowed Noct to close his eyes in peace, the vigor from the day’s events finally catching up to him as he allowed sleep to claim him.

 

~

 

Noct groaned as he was slightly stirred from his sleep. He kept his eyes closed even as consciousness came to him - something in the back of his mind warning him that he should wake up. The pull of exhaustion was almost too much though, and he turned his head as he willed himself to try and go back to sleep.

It was no use though, with another moan, he fluttered his eyes open - and he was immediately greeted with the sight of Cor Leonis standing directly before him.

Noct let out a sound that was a mix between a scream and a yell as he flailed his limbs, effectively sending Prompto sailing off the couch and onto the hard floor with a loud _THUNK._

“GYAH! What the hell, dude!?” Prompto cried hoarsely, propping himself up onto his elbow as he reached up a hand to rub his head.

Noct’s heart was pounding out of his chest, and the most he could do was stare in fear at the dark eyes that gazed down upon him. Some underlying emotion swam behind the eyes, and the Marshall simply took a moment to fold his arms across his chest as he continued to stare between the two of them.

“Oh - hey, Dad, I didn’t think you’d be getting back tonight.” Prompto said after a moment, pushing himself to his feet as he turned to face him.

How was he so calm!?

“It didn’t take as long as I thought.” Cor responded, offering Prompto a nod of acknowledgement.

“Cool. Sorry, Noct and I just kinda passed out. We didn’t think you’d be back tonight.” Prompto said a bit too honestly, and he noted the small flash in Cor’s eyes as he attempted to register the meaning behind the innocent phrase.

Noct felt his heart stop as he must have realized what that sounded like - especially after how Cor had walked in on their sleeping positions.

Gods.

“Um - yeah, I should get going.” Noct said hastily, rising to his feet as he fumbled around for the keys in his pocket.

“Oh - right. Lemme go get my jacket and I’ll walk you out.” Prompto said dutifully, shooting him a nod before he turned to walk away.

The prince watched him go before he turned his sorry eyes back to Cor. “Sorry - I didn’t mean to -” Noct withheld another yelp as Cor suddenly rushed him, towering over his smaller form as he drilled his eyes into his brain.

“I want you to be aware that I’m watching you.” The voice was low and menacing, and Noct almost shrank back from the force of it. “I’ve seen the way you look at him - and though he may not realize it, _I do._ If your intentions are anything beyond innocent - I’ll know about it. My boy is trusting - to a fault. And if _anyone,_ no matter who they are, _ever_ decides to take advantage of that...I’ll know. Understood?”

Noct’s vision blurred as he felt any color from his face wash away. His eyes dilated in fear as he looked up to the glare that adorned the Marshall’s face.

It was in that moment that he realized that Cor wasn’t just pretending to play dad - he actively felt the responsibility of it - and _oh_ did it show.

Noct didn’t trust himself to speak in that moment, so he only allowed himself to nod vigorously in response.

“Good.” The Marshall said sternly. “He’s coming back. Smile, so he doesn’t think I’m threatening you.”

The command was odd and extremely intimidating, and Noct only felt his lips twitch as he tried to fulfill it.

“I said _smile._ ” He hissed, and Noct did his best to force his lips to turn upwards just at the moment Prompto returned with his jacket.

“Alright, you ready, Noct - you okay?” Prompto said as he walked towards him, adjusted the flaps of his light jacket as he stared at him.

Noct resisted the urge to look to Cor for what to say next, and he simply nodded as he kept the fake smile plastered to his lips.

Prompto’s brows furrowed as he looked on. “Uh...kay…”

It wasn’t convincing - and he was sure Cor was going to eat him alive at any second because of his failure.

“Farewell, and goodnight, Noctis. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” Cor passed him one last look, then gave his arm a pat on the shoulder that almost made Noct’s knees buckle, and he only found the will to nod at him as he watched the Marshall pass by him and into his room.

“Night, Dad!” Prompto called after him, turning so that he could make his way towards the exit.

Noct took a moment to reorient his world - his heart was pounding so loudly he was surprised it wasn’t the loudest noise in the room. He reached out his trembling hands to fumble for his keys again, and thanked the gods when he found it in his coat pocket. He followed Prompto towards the door and copied his motion of putting on his shoes.

“Sorry ‘bout that. I didn’t think he’d be getting back tonight.” The blond said innocently, shooting Noct a look.

The prince nodded. “U-uh, yeah. Yup. No problem.”

As they walked out into the cool evening, Noct was happy for the rush of air. It helped clear his head and calm his heart. And as he said goodnight to Prompto, he still felt the tremble in his hands as he reached for the ignition to start the car.

Noct had felt as though his life had flashed before his very eyes. Cor had been _that_ observant. Just from seeing him _once_ he had picked up on his...infatuation with his friend. It made him all the more intimidating, and though Noct had thought trying to mix such a legend with a domesticated life seemed impossible, he now realized that it was probably the most lethal mix on the planet.

Even from that simple interaction, Noctis was now far more aware that Cor hadn’t just abandoned his son. He likely had ways of keeping tabs even when he was away. And though it was obvious that he was still very much duty bound to the crown - his protectiveness for his own was blaringly obvious.

Prompto had no idea how lucky he was to have a father such as that.


	2. His to Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Please note that this chapter takes place 3 years prior to the first chapter - then resumes as normal!

_3 years prior:_

For the past few weeks, Ignis had noticed that Noct was in unusually chipper spirits.

He seemed more willing to do his homework, take out the trash, and even refrain more often from complaining when Ignis insisted that he eat his vegetables.

He couldn’t be positive what the cause was, as he had just started high school, and usually these times were filled with unsure feelings and anxiety, but it appeared as though that Noct had been enjoying himself more than usual.

Which was very odd.

When Ignis had finally asked him why, the prince had just smiled, and willingingly answered that he’d made a new friend.

Ignis had been shocked into a stupor.

He was, of course, skeptical - but he trusted Noct’s judgement. The last few “friends” he’d made had all been searching for something from him. Whether it be popularity, status, or bragging rights, they all seemed to just be after his stature as prince.

That, of course, had been discovered early on - and Noct had made it a point to withdraw from his classmates as much as possible. He’d learned his lesson, each time coming home with his little head hung low and an aura so depressed that Ignis had to repress the urge to find the scum and whap them over their heads. The most he could do, however, was wrap the small prince in a warm embrace and tell him that they were just simple-minded children - and that he would find friends one day that saw him only for who he was.

It had taken time, but the weeks past and this new friend of Noctis’s seemed to be becoming more of a real thing -

Though Ignis continued to be rather cautious. He didn’t trust a bit of it - and he was repressing the horrible protective instinct to shoo away this new friend in fear that he may one day hurt his ward. He asked frequent questions about him, too - trying to gauge whether or not it was legitimate. Noct seemed to believe that it was, but Ignis could only nod and one day hope that he got the chance to meet him.

Whoever he was.

Noct hadn’t bothered to mention his name yet - and it panged Ignis’s heart because he _knew_ it was because he was waiting, too - waiting to see if it was just another fake. The prince kept his hope locked away; dreading that if started to believe it then it would fall away.  

“Noct, what would you like for lunch tomorrow?” Ignis made his way around the kitchen and opened the fridge, examining the contents as he listened for the prince’s response.

“Umm...I dunno. Whatever you make is good. Just nothing with beans.” Noct called back.

The strategist sighed and began to pull out a few ingredients, setting them on the counter as he flashed his eyes up to the dark-haired royal who sat lazily on the sofa, his phone in one hand and a cup in the other.

He could tell that he was texting someone - and it didn’t take him long to deduce who. It certainly couldn’t have been Gladio, as the prince had a horrible habit of not responding to his trainer - his father only called, and as for anyone else...well...he didn’t bother to respond to them either.

Except for this new friend.

“Oh - and Specs? Can you make some extra of those desserts? Prompto ate all of mine today.”

Hmm?

Ignis froze his motion of chopping a carrot. “Prompto?” He asked, his green eyes flashing up to Noct as he waited for a response.

The prince lifted his head as he furrowed his brow at Ignis, but it was obvious something clicked when his facial expression morphed into realization. “Oh, yeah. That’s his name.” Noct said casually, his head tilting back down to his phone as he resumed typing.

Ignis didn’t need any more context to know who _he_ was.

He took an extra second to stare at the prince, and he nodded as he looked down again.

Hmm. Prompto. That was his name. He actually had a name. That alone was significant.

“Very well.” Ignis responded after a minute, his thoughts becoming distant as he stared down at the fresh vegetables in front of him.

Prompto it was. And Ignis decided right then and there that he’d keep a steady eye on this new friend - one who was able to manipulate Noctis into sharing his food likely had a bit more up their sleeves, and Ignis made sure he’d see to it that that was discovered long before any damage could be done.

His knife came down hard on the vegetable in his determination.

 

~

 

_CLASH!_

Ignis gritted his teeth against the force of Gladio’s strength behind his blades.

He could feel the sweat drip down his face as he swiftly maneuvered out of the trap, feinting to the side as he twirled out of the counter. He quickly realized his mistake, however, as Gladio took the momentary vulnerability of his stance to sweep a leg directly underneath Ignis’s feet. The reflex was instinctual as Ignis immediately threw his body backwards, his hands catching him on the soft mat as he elegantly back sprang out of the lethal motion. He stumbled backwards, a hand coming up to adjust his glasses as he straightened his posture.

“Damn.” Gladio laughed, his panting breath filling the silence as he looked on at his opponent. “Didn’t know you could do that.” He grinned, rolling his massive shoulders as he relaxed his stance.

Ignis smirked as he flipped the daggers in his hands, copying Gladio’s motion as he pulled his stance up straighter. “I didn’t think to mention it.” He said honestly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Uh-huh. Got any other hidden talents you mind tellin’ me about?” The warrior urged, flashing a white smile as he stretched out his arms.

“None that I can think of at the moment. Though, I’m not sure I’d tell you if I did. Surprise is always the best strategy.” Ignis answered casually, walking back up to the middle of the mat.

Gladio let out a chuckle and shook his head. “I s’ppose that’s true. But that just means I ain’t gonna tell you mine either.” His smirk bordered on mischievous, and Ignis couldn’t help but smile in return.

He’d been sparring with Gladio for the past few months - and they’d quickly become close friends. They had known each other long before they had started, however, but their friendship didn’t bloom until their schedules had been pushed together by similar duties. They shared many similar interests, much to Ignis’s surprise, and he found Gladio’s mature yet relaxed presence to be a soothing change from his fast-paced life.

The man always had something to say - whether it be funny or intellectual, and Ignis always found himself entranced by his charming personality and deliberate phrasing. Their lives were to be intertwined regardless if Ignis had even wanted to become friends, so he was thankful that Gladio had been someone not only tolerable, but enjoyable to be around.

“That’s only fair, I suppose.” Ignis responded with a nod, using his finger to habitually adjust his glasses.

Gladio smirked again before he turned to make his way towards the benches, and Ignis watched as he set down the wooden blade on the side, reaching for his water bottle. “Here.” He said, tossing Ignis his own as the strategist made to join him.

He nodded in thanks and popped the cap, tilting his head back as he took a long draught from the contents. His eyes flashed open when he finished, and he briefly thought he caught the pair of amber eyes staring, but the moment he moved to make eye contact they had flown back to his own drink as he chugged the water.

Hm.

“You’re gettin’ a lot better.” Gladio said after he set the container aside, plopping himself down on the bench as he wiped his neck with a towel. “We haven’t sparred in a week - but you’ve still improved. I’m impressed.”

Ignis smiled at the compliment, and he nodded at the warrior when he handed him a towel. “I can’t take all the credit. I’ve simply been practicing what you’ve shown me.” Green eyes flashed up to the tall windows above them and he breathed out a sigh as he moved the cloth around the back of his neck. “I apologize for missing our sessions, Noct has been quite busy lately.”

“You’re tellin’ me. Kid hasn’t shown up for the last five lessons.” Gladio grunted, taking another long drink from his water bottle.

Ignis nodded. “He’s been busy with his studies. I’ll ensure that he gets back on schedule once he finishes this week.”

“Startin’ high school’s rough. He seems to be doin’ pretty well, though.” Gladio remarked casually, “Speakin’ a which, you meet Prompto yet?”

Ignis perked up in curiosity, his head turning to his friend at the comment. “No, I haven’t. Have you?”  

“Sure did. Kid’s somethin’ else.” Gladio’s eyebrows raised in knowingness, and it made Ignis’s eyes narrow in suspicion.

“Really…” Ignis said, reaching for his water bottle to take another drink.

“Yup. Noct wants to start training with him, too. Says he’s got a knack with guns.”

Ignis inhaled sharply - effectively sending him into a fury of harsh coughs as he breathed in the contents of the water.

“Woah!” Ignis felt a few sharp pounds on his back as Gladio pounded his back, his eyes widened in concern as he looked at Ignis’s flustered face. “You okay?” He laughed uneasily, leaning forward to try and catch the green eyes.

“I -” Ignis cleared his throat sharply, “yes, I’m fine.” He choked, again clearing his throat from the sharp pain.

_A knack with guns!?_

“I wasn’t expecting that, honestly.” Ignis admitted, fiddling with the water bottle cap when he finally regained his breath.

No. It wasn’t fair to assume anything. Just because he knew how to use a gun didn’t mean he was some deranged punk.  

He repeated that to himself several times.

“Yeah. He’s pretty interesting, though.” Gladio continued smirking as he watched for Ignis’s expression.

“I suppose I’ll see for myself tonight. Noctis is having him over to study.” The strategist commented distantly, nodding to himself as he again cleared his throat.

He thanked the gods that his schedule hadn’t conflicted with his ability to be there that night in Noct’s apartment. He wanted to meet this new friend, definitely, but now his reasoning went beyond “meet”. It bordered on protective.

“Heh, right. I’m curious to see what you’ll think of ‘im.” The warrior commented as he stood to his feet, and Ignis was momentarily caught up in the sheer massiveness of his arms as he stretched him far beyond his head. He looked away, however, when the brunet turned to give him a look. “Alright. Enough with the weapons. Let’s get some hand to hand goin’.” He hopped a few times, and Ignis nodded as he set aside the towel and bottle, copying the stretching motion as he prepared himself.

He attempted to focus as best as he could on the rhythmic jabs that Gladio threw at him and he returned, but his thoughts kept straying back to what Gladio had said. He found that even though he tried to be beneficial to the doubt of it all, his cautiousness plagued him - and even as he sparred on, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was going to be a very interesting first encounter.

 

~

 

Ignis sat on the sofa in the middle of Noct’s apartment and sipped at his coffee. His thoughts were only half filled with the report he was reading, and he felt an odd twitch of anticipation stir his chest as he looked at the time.

They should have been back by now.

He pushed the thought aside as he looked at the early evening hour, and he let out a breath as he shifted in his spot.  

No. It was fine. They’d be back soon, whatever it was that they were doing. He’d done everything he needed to to prepare for the evening. He’d set out rulers, calculators, folders, notebooks, graphing paper, textbooks, and many more necessary objects for their night of studying. He wasn’t well aware of the things that they would need to make sure that they were comfortable for the evening, but he put out what he could. Sodas were stocked, coffee was brewing, and he had desserts set aside for later.

Ignis wouldn’t go as far as to say that he was nervous about his first encounter with Prompto. He was more…unsure than nervous. He didn’t know what to expect. From the things he’d heard about Noct, the boy seemed fun and energetic - but that could translate to a million different meanings. And of course, what Gladio had said earlier that day still rang in his ears - though he’d tried to dissuade himself from thinking like that.

He tapped his foot as he scanned over the report, noting in the back of his mind that the council meeting tomorrow had been pushed forward an hour -

His eyes flew up to the sound coming from the other side of the room, and he stood to his feet once he heard the familiar push of the door opening from the entrance. He straightened his clothes and set the report on the table.

_“Woah...this place is huge.”_

The unfamiliar voice, which Ignis immediately credited to Noct’s new friend, filtered in from the other side of the wall, and Ignis furrowed his brow at the enthusiasm. He set his mug down on the kitchen table and made his way forward, mentally preparing himself for the first encounter.

Ignis paused just as the two rounded the corner, Noct leading the way.

“Welcome home.” Ignis greeted, stepping his way forward as he habitually reached for Noct’s jacket.

“Hey, Ignis.” Noct greeted, handing him the coat as he slightly stepped out of the way to reveal the similar heighted person behind him.

“This is Prompto.”

Ignis found himself at a bit of a loss.

He...could not have been expecting anything more polar than the image he had conjured in his mind.

The young man looked up nervously at him, his violet-blue eyes blinking unsurely as he smiled. His tousled blond hair sat unruly on his head, and his flushed cheeks only seemed to brighten as Ignis looked on. Freckles speckled his face, and large eyes crinkled in a soft smile as he politely nodded his head at him.

_Puppy._

“Hello, Prompto. It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ignis.” The strategist introduced himself calmly, mentally slapping him for the utterly random thought that popped into his head moments before.

“Ignis - Noct talks about you all the time. Those desserts you make are amazing.” The smaller man took Ignis’s offered hand and shook it eagerly, his eyes lighting up, though his nervousness was evident in his face.

Ignis let a knowing smile come to his face as he shook his hand and he was almost taken aback by the utter _brightness_ of the boy’s smile. It radiated off him in waves.

“I’m glad you enjoy them.” The strategist responded lightly, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Noct walked further into the living area. “May I take your jacket?”

Prompto looked at a loss for a moment, and his face fell into uncertainty as he looked out of the corner of his eye for Noct. “Uh - oh. Is that alright?” He asked, his gaze flickering between him and Noct who had sat himself down.

Ignis tilted his head.

_Puppy._

He clenched his teeth as the involuntary thought _again_ popped into his mind. But he allowed a soft smile to come to his face as he reached for the jacket. “It’s quite alright, Prompto.” He reassured as he took it from his hands. “I’ll just set it over here.”

“Oh. Wow, um, thanks. That’s really nice of you.” The boy said with a nervous laugh as he watched Ignis take the clothing.

Ignis smiled at him as he folded the coat neatly over his arm, gesturing with the other towards the living area. “Please, make yourself comfortable.” He added, turning on his feet as he made his way over to the coat rack a few steps away.

He took a moment to reorient himself as he set the articles of clothing on the rack.

In all of his ability to analyze and situate - he had not expected such a person to walk through that door. He was rethinking everything that he had heard, and it was far easier now to begin to erase some of his previous thoughts - though he couldn’t be certain, however, that it was just a first meeting. And perhaps more of his true colors would show as the night went on.

“Wow, this is amazing.”

Ignis turned his attention back towards the kitchen and walked inside, keeping a steady gaze on the two that circled the small tabletop before they sat down on the sofa.

“I think we’ll probably be set to go for the entire week with all this.” Prompto laughed, scratching his head as he looked at the various tools and papers.

“T’yeah, probably.” Noct agreed with an amused huff, sitting down as he set his backpack on the floor.

“Just be sure to make use of it, and if there’s anything else you need please do not hesitate to ask.” Ignis said from the kitchen, shuffling through the cabinets as he reached for two mugs.

“Yup. Will do.” Ignis heard Noct respond.

“Really? Thanks, dude! - er - Ignis.” Green eyes flew up towards the living area from the rather amusing response, and for a moment he had to repress a chuckle as the blond floundered for a proper response.

Ignis wasn’t used to being thanked so often. “Of course.” He replied from where he stood, giving Prompto a soft smile.

This was getting more interesting by the minute.

“Coffee, Noct?” Ignis called out, watching as the prince and his companion pulled out their textbooks and folders.

“Yup!”

“And for you, Prompto?”

Ignis turned, however, when he didn’t get a response. His eyebrow was quirked at the young man who was staring intently at one of his notebooks, and Noct had to nudge him before he stirred from his studying. “Uh - oh, what? Sorry!” He stammered, looking around until his eyes landed on Ignis.

“Quite alright. I asked if you would like coffee.” Ignis repeated patiently, offering him a smile as he looked on.

His blue eyes flickered around the room, as if trying to decide if it was alright to say yes. “Uh - that’s okay. You don’t have to go through the trouble -”

“Coffee it is.” Ignis interjected, turning his attention back to the mugs on the counter. He stared intently at the one he would use for Prompto and he thought a moment about how to make it.

He decided from that moment that the boy would probably feel uncomfortable trying to describe how he liked his coffee - judging from the way he nearly had a heart attack from the simple ask if he wanted it in the first place. So Ignis decided to take it upon himself to attempt to mix it on his own. From what he gathered thus far, he seemed to be fond of sweet; so sugar for sure. Creamy would likely be a welcome additive - and judging from his fondness of the dessert - vanilla flavoring would likely be a welcome addition.

Nodding to himself, he listened while Noct and Prompto mumbled a few things about their coming history exam, and he heard them conclude that that should be the starting subject, as it was their first exam for the next day.

He mixed the two drinks, already knowing exactly how Noct took his, and set down the stirring spoon to lift the two mugs into his hands.

“Kay...so maybe we should start with the Crystal…” Noct muttered as he flipped through the pages along with Prompto, their faces downturned.

Ignis walked up beside them and set down their mugs, a safe distance away from their papers as he did so.

“Thanks, Specs.” Noct nodded at him, taking the handle as he lifted the cup to his lips.

“Wow, thanks so much.” Prompto said, almost in awe as he looked down at the swirling liquid before he reached for the handle.

“Of course,” Ignis responded turning to walk back towards the kitchen. “Prompto, if you would like me to remake it or perhaps add anything please let me know.” The strategist called as he walked towards the kitchen table, sitting himself down next to the report.

“This - this is amazing.”

Ignis’s gaze flashed up to Prompto’s widened eyes, and it became a slight challenge not to smirk at the awe in his face.

“How’d you know I like it this way?” The smile on his face brightened again as he took another sip, his blue eyes flashing between the mug and the man at the table.

Ignis smiled softly as he reached for his own. “Just a guess.” He said casually, returning his gaze back down to the report.

“It’s - so good. Thank you!”

_Puppy._

He aggressively shoved the thought aside.

Green eyes again flashed to Prompto, and this time he allowed himself to nod and smile at the beaming face. “You’re very welcome.”

He couldn’t believe that _this_ was the Prompto that Gladio and Noctis had talked about. He couldn’t have imagined for even a second that such a character even existed - let alone someone Noct would befriend. It was clear that this boy wasn’t used to being served like this - and it made him wonder a bit at his home life and past. Obviously, he was in no position at the moment to inquire about it, but later he would be curious to find out more - especially if he’d be around more often.

And for the first time since he’d learned about him - Ignis was very okay with that notion.

 

~

 

“I think I’m gonna die.”

Ignis blinked up from his text message, watching as Noct flopped back into the sofa as he exhaled loudly. He ignored the comment as he returned his attention to the small screen.

TEXT from: Gladio: _Interesting right?_

“You can’t die on me now, Noct. We’ve still gotta finish this chapter.” Prompto whined, throwing a pencil at the prince - laughing as he hit him square in the face.

Ignis shook his head at the exchange, one finger typing out a response.

TO: Gladio: _Quite. Surely not what I expected._

Sent.

“Uggh, I hate math…” The prince sighed, rubbing his face before he found the pencil and chucked it right back at the blond.

The area around them had been disrupted from its organized setting before, now a jumbled mess of papers and calculators and various other mapping tools. Several crumpled pages sat randomly around the living area, and other textbooks and notebooks were scattered on the sofa.

They had been studying for about 4 hours now, the time ticking away as they dove into their books.  

Ignis had been there to offer tutelage if they requested, but thus far Noct had been the only one to ask for explanation for a few things, and they were minor. But Ignis sat there patiently; always ready to assist.

“Alright - I’m gonna use the toilet.” Noct decided, using his arms to push himself off the couch and onto his feet. “I’ll be back - maybe…” He grumbled, shooting Prompto a teasing smirk as he walked off.

Ignis watched him leave out of the corner of his eye, but his gaze flashed back down to his phone when it dinged.

TEXT from: Gladio: _Thought he was gonna b a punk or something didnt you_

Ignis pressed his lips together.

So...he _had_ been set up.

His fingers flew over the screen as he responded, his eyebrows furrowing as he did so.

TO: Gladio: _Very funny, Gladio. Your antics are amusing to no one._

He hit send and tossed his phone to the side, and he sat back in his seat as he looked around the room, drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

He should have known better than to take what Gladio said seriously - though he had to admit he had been played well.

Ignis shook his head and looked towards the living area, fanning out the paper in his hands.

His eyes remained locked on the lone boy in the room, however, as he noticed blond eyebrows furrowed harshly as he tapped a pencil against his cheek. His eyes drilled into the text before him, and Ignis noticed the tapping pause and continue every now and again as he clearly worked to solve a problem.

_Ding_

TEXT from: Gladio: _Theyre amusing to me hehe I SO got you ;)_

Ignis shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Gods curse him.

“Prompto, is there something you need help with?” Ignis inquired as he set his phone aside, leaning forward on his chair as he watched violet-blue eyes flash up to him.

“Oh - no, that’s okay. I can figure it out.” Prompto waved, his lower lip curving up as he sheepishly offered Ignis a thankful nod.

Ignis’s lips tipped in a side smile and he rose to his feet.

That was a yes if he ever heard one.

Prompto’s head whipped up again as he watched his peer walk nearer to him, and his blue eyes stared intently as Ignis took a seat next to him. His hands folded together as he leaned forward to view the text.

“Let’s see what we’ve got, here…” Ignis muttered softly, a hand reaching out to pull the book nearer to him. “Ah, trigonometric functions and their applications.” He stated, rubbing his chin as he examined what exactly the problems looked like.

He could feel Prompto’s eyes drilling into him, but he paid it no mind as he looked on at the various problems in the book. “Alright, tell me where you’re struggling. We can even start from the beginning, if you like.” Ignis said patiently, tilting his head as he flashed his eyes up to the blond who was staring unsurely at him.

“U-umm…” Prompto stuttered, and Ignis almost felt sorry that he had suddenly flustered the poor boy, but it was obvious that he needed help. “I - it’s this one…” He admitted sheepishly, pointing to the illustrated triangle on the side of the page. “I’m not really sure where to begin...they give you the two sides, but no angles…”

Ignis nodded and leaned forward a bit more to get a better view of the text of the problem. “First, let’s examine what we’re given. The hypotenuse and side “a”.” He explained, looking at the young blond to see if he followed. He continued when he nodded his head. “The problem asks for you to fill in for side “b” and the angles according to the trigonometric functions.”

“Right...how can I do that without a starting angle, though? Usually, they give us one.” Prompto asked, his violet-blue eyes flashing up to Ignis in question.

“When looking at these particular problems, it’s important to envision it in a broader sense.” Ignis said patiently, his eyes drifting back down to the page as he gestured to the triangle. “First step is to look at what it's already given you. What can you tell me about this triangle?”

“It’s...got a hypotenuse of 16 and side “a” of 13…” Prompto trailed off, looking at the numbers as he tilted his head.

“Very good, but there’s something else that is automatically assumed with this triangle - first, what type of triangle is this?” The strategist asked, his voice gentle as he looked at his younger associate.

“It’s a right triangle.” Prompto answered readily, large violet-blue eyes looking to Ignis in uncertainty.

_Puppy._

Ignis resisted his urge to twitch.

“Correct. And what is always given in a right triangle?”

Damn his unconscious thoughts.

“If it’s a right triangle, then - OOOoohhhhhhhhhh…” The blond leaned back in his seat, a bright smile drawing his lips upwards as realization dawned on his face.  

Ignis smiled at the show of realization, and he leaned back slightly as the blond shifted happily in his seat, scribbling down a few things in the notebook as he put together the problem.

“It’s got a right angle - so 90 degrees.” He concluded, his lips still lifted in a sheepish smile. “Sorry. That was stupid of me.” He laughed uneasily, his cheeks flushing in his embarrassment.

“Not at all. It’s easy to overlook such things when problems as these are typically direct.” Ignis reassured, keeping a respectful distance so that he didn’t make him too nervous as Prompto took some time to fill out the rest of the problem.

“Heh, maybe...sometimes I just miss the most obvious things, though.”

“It just takes practice, Prompto.” Ignis reassured, smiling at him as his pencil hovered over the next step in the problem. Ignis gave him a few moments to look it over, but he responded to the cue when the blond timidly flashed his eyes over to him, and Ignis took the initiative to assist.

“So you’ve found cosine…”

As Ignis explained the rest of the problem, he couldn’t help but notice how intently Prompto listened and tried to understand. His gaze was focused and a bit flustered as some things were easy to understand and others took several different types of explanations. However, as Ignis explained, he slowly came to realize the way that he most easily grasped concepts, and he would realize if he was making sense even by the simple look of his face.

Unlike Noct, Prompto was practically an open book. His eyes told Ignis everything he needed to know about whether or not he understood what he was saying. His gestures were easy to read and though his responses were mellow, it wasn’t difficult to deduce what he was thinking.

It all made a lot more sense now. It was Prompto’s honesty that Noct had noticed - and that’s why he had so quickly befriended him.

And what made Ignis instantly like him.

 

~

 

The night dragged on, and it was obvious when it was getting unbearably late as Noct had all but passed out on the sofa and Prompto was tipping to the side as he tried to focus on the text before him.

It was certainly time to call it a night.

Ignis stretched out from where he had been sitting before he stood to his feet.

He had bid Gladio a good night via text a while ago, if that was any indication of the late hour, and he was far too aware that if the boys attempted to stay up any longer they’d fall asleep during their exams.

Besides, he had obligations of his own early in the morning, so his time to leave was nearing as well.

He had gently stirred the two and waited patiently for them to gather their things. After Noct and Prompto made plans to meet up in early in the morning to go over more material, all three had made their way over to the coat rack so that Ignis and Prompto both could grab their jackets in preparation for their departure.

“Goodnight, Noct. I won’t be seeing you tomorrow as I have prior obligations, but if you need anything, just call.” Ignis nodded to the prince as he slipped on his shoes, Prompto following close behind.

“Always do, Specs.” The prince answered with a yawn.

“Thanks for having me, Noct. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Prompto said with a wave when Ignis opened the door to let him out.

“Yup. Night Prompto!” Noct called after them.

Ignis adjusted the briefcase in his hands as he bid Noct small wave of goodbye before he stepped outside into the apartment hallway.

He noticed that Prompto had been awkwardly waiting for him - clearly unsure if it would be impolite to walk ahead, and Ignis noted the small smile he offered him as they began to walk together to the elevator.

“Thanks for all your help tonight. I never thought I’d get it, but you’re really good at explaining things.” Prompto praised, his large eyes locking with Ignis’s as he offered his genuine thanks.

Ignis pressed the down button and returned a welcome nod. “It was my pleasure. You seemed to have grasped the concepts quite quickly.” The strategist encouraged, watching as Prompto’s lips turned up in a shy smile.

“That’s only ‘cause you made sure I got it before we moved on.” The younger man chuckled, adjusting the pack on his back as they rode the elevator to the first floor.

“It just takes practice.” Ignis reiterated, gesturing with a hand forward to let the blond step through the open elevator doors, both making their way towards the exit. He paused as he turned to make his way to the lower area of the garage, his head turning to look as Prompto made his way towards the main entranceway. “Are your parents here, already?” Ignis asked as he watched Prompto walk towards the main exit way instead of the garage.

Large violet-blue eyes flickered back and forth unsurely, until his face fell into a shy smile as he looked down. “U-uh, hehe. No. They’re not around.” He said uneasily, flicking the blond strands out of his eyes as he looked nervously towards the exit.

Ignis blinked at him.

“Then how are you to get home?” The strategist asked plainly, his body turning to fully face the younger man.

“I can get home from here!” Prompto reassured, “It’s no big deal - I do it all the time.” He laughed uneasily, his eyes squinting as he attempted to put on a confident smile.

Ignis stared for a moment - unable to fathom what exactly was happening before him.

He was startled when he felt his chest constrict slightly.

“Nonsense. Come with me.” The strategist suddenly demanded, reaching out a hand in gesture.

Prompto stared, unsure eyes flicking between him and various parts of the hallway. “No, no, it’s really fine. I don’t wanna inconvenience you -”

“The only inconvenience at the moment is the time we’re wasting having this conversation.” Ignis interrupted suddenly, but gently. “Come.”

Eos would fall the day Ignis would let this puppy - _GODS -_ boy walk home alone this late at night.

His green eyes gazed steadily at Prompto, and he watched as his lower lip curved slightly as he nodded his head, dipping it as he did as he was told and made his way towards Ignis. Ignis dropped his hand as the boy neared, and he confidently lead him down to the parking garage, shooting him a few glances as the poor boy timidly fidgeted with his backpack as they walked through the cool area.

As soon as they reached the car, Ignis habitually opened the back door, Prompto stuttering his thanks as he slid into the back seat. Ignis couldn’t help but notice how wide his eyes were as he looked around the vehicle, and he wondered briefly why that was. He started the ignition and carefully drove his way out of the garage, only turning to look up in the rearview mirror once they were ready to exit the complex.

“Where should I go, Prompto?” Ignis asked patiently, watching as the boy looked up in the mirror to return his gaze.

“Oh - um, take a right here. It’s just a few blocks away.” Prompto explained, shifting in his spot as he looked out the window.

Ignis nodded and flipped on his blinker, executing a right turn once the coast was clear.

“You live near your high school as well. That’s quite convenient.” The strategist remarked, watching as Prompto nodded from the backseat.

“Yup. It’s nice, I guess. A left here.” Prompto instructed, pointing with his hand as another street light pulled them to a stop.

They fell into a slightly tense silence, and mainly it was because Ignis was so focused on where he was going and to remember exactly the way to get there, but he also noticed the way Prompto fidgeted in his seat, his hands rubbing on his lap as he looked around the car.

Hmm…

“Noct seems fond of you, Prompto. I’m glad that he’s made a friend such as yourself.”

Ignis watched in light amusement as he noticed a clear blush bloom across Prompto’s face as he said the words, but he returned his eyes to the road a moment later as he waited for a response.

“Heh, I didn’t really give him a choice. I’m just surprised that he hasn’t gotten sick of me yet.” Prompto chuckled, though Ignis furrowed his brow for a brief moment as he detected an underlying tone of honesty.

“Noct doesn’t tolerate a lot of people. Seeing as he’s chosen you as a friend says a lot.” There was blatant truth to the statement.

Prompto laughed uneasily as he reached up a hand to scratch his neck. “Uh...yeah...I’m really glad he’s my friend too…”

Ignis looked in the rearview mirror for a moment to catch the soft smile that dawned on Prompto’s lips, and for a moment he was caught in the genuine happiness of the expression.

Hmmmmm…

“Here?” Ignis inquired as they again pulled into another street.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry. A right here and then it’s the fourth house down on your left.” The young blond sat forward on his seat as Ignis followed his instructions but sat back again when the car slowed next to the home that Prompto had described.

“Thanks so much again for this. You really helped me out a lot tonight.” Prompto said honestly, reaching for his things after he unbuckled the strap.

“It was my pleasure, Prompto.” Ignis responded genuinely, watching as he opened the door and stepped outside. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you more this coming week, yes?” Ignis rolled down the window of the driver’s seat as Prompto shut the car door behind him.

“Yeah - Noct said he wants to keep studying. So I guess I’ll be intruding more.” Prompto’s eyes lit up in shy smile as he adjusted the pack on his back.

“Then I will see you later. Best of luck on your exams.”

“Thanks! You too! - er.” The boy froze in his tracks and waved his hands as he caught his mistake. “- wait - not you too. You don’t have exams - unless you do! Then - uh, yeah you too!”

Ignis shocked them both when he let out a quiet series of chuckles at the exchange, a bunched hand coming up to his lips as he cleared his throat. His bright eyes found Prompto’s again as he nodded calmly. “Goodnight, Prompto.” He smiled, watching as Prompto nervously rubbed his arm. “Off you go now. You have a full day tomorrow.”  Ignis prompted, gesturing with his head towards his home.

“Ah - right. Thanks again, Ignis!”

Ignis watched as blond strands bounced in the dim streetlight as he jogged up to the driveway.

And in that moment - any preconceived notion of this boy unraveled before him - and Ignis felt a swell of an odd emotion stir in his chest.

He was a good kid; honest and kind. Perhaps a bit eccentric, but his positive energy was infectious.

He needed to be protected.

And that was why he waited, the car humming, until he saw Prompto walk all the way to his house and shut the door before Ignis even thought to drive away.

 

~

 

The week was dragging on as if it were years.

High school exams were the _worst,_ and though Prompto had had many people tell him that he should have been expecting it to be like that - he just hated it. He knew for certain that he probably would have been doing very poorly in all of his classes had it not been for Noct. Noct was always there to help explain things - but Prompto was always hesitant because he didn’t want to keep bugging him - so he withheld as much as he could. They took many similar classes, so they studied together quite often.

But Prompto had been bouncing off the walls in excitement when Noct mentioned that they should study back at his place.

He couldn’t believe he had been invited over to a friend’s place - even if it was just to study. It was very exciting - it was the first time it had happened.

Though he knew now, as he looked up at the ceiling as he pondered his science exam, that it was truly thanks to Ignis that he was even passing his exams with decent grades.

He couldn’t believe someone like that existed. He was like - a butler or something - no...not really a butler...something else. He was awesome though, and Prompto had immediately liked him. He was kind of intimidating at first, but it was through the days that he spent at Noct’s place that week that he had just come to know that it was just his character - and that Ignis - even though he was only 16 - was _very_ professional.

He was super smart though, and the way he explained things to Prompto made it easy to understand - and somehow Ignis just _knew_ when he didn’t get something. Prompto had even told him a couple times that he did understand something when he didn’t, and Ignis had managed to find subtle ways to teach him about it even though he hadn’t asked. He never grew tired of his questions, and if there was any moment that Prompto thought he had being overwhelming, Ignis had always reassured him at the proper time that he wasn’t.

He liked Ignis. A lot.

He was super kind, and Prompto was always happy when he was around.

He smirked as he thought about it, but turned his attention back to the exam sheet before him.

Gods, he hated science.

Once the exam ended and the bell rung for the lunch hour, Prompto packed his things, a bit more encouraged by the fact that he had known the majority of the exam, and made his way over to Noct’s desk.

“Howdja’ do?” Prompto asked as he waited for the prince to gather his things.

“Fine, I think. It wasn’t too bad. You?” Noct responded tiredly his blue eyes flashing up to Prompto as he finished zipping his pack.

“Good! I think I knew more than half of it.” The blond chuckled, his chipper voice lighting up his face.

Noct smiled at him and shrugged on the backpack. “That’s something, I suppose. Come on.” The prince encouraged, both of them turning to walk out of the small classroom door.

They made small chit chat as they walked up to the stairs, each of them looking carefully on either side of them as they snuck up to the top and opened the door to the roof of the school. The breezy wind felt nice against their flushed faces, and they took their seats up against the small stone pillar that was situated just a few feet away.

“Oh - and that last one - with the impulse and reflex transition segment - I could not figure that out. Was it 15.3 or 17.3?” Noct asked as he bit through the skewer of meat from his lunch box, his blue eyes turning in question to the blond next to him.

“Oh - hehe, that was actually 18.9. You need to subtract the first segment from the fourth before you multiply them together. That was an extra step to get the impulse AND reflex.” Prompto could barely believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, and his thoughts flashed back to the previous night.

_“Ah, this is where it gets tricky. Remember that they are asking for impulse as well as reflex. You can’t stop there, then. Do you recall how to obtain impulse? - very good. Now before you subtract you must multiply the two together - yes, just like that. Well done.”_

Ignis’s voice filtered through Prompto’s time for the second time that day, and he looked up at Noct who had tossed his head back, a groan of frustration emitting from his lips as he clearly realized his mistake.

“Damn. You’re right. Ah, well. Whatever. Too late now.” The prince muttered, flicking dark strands out of his eyes as he looked down at his lunch.

Prompto grinned as he looked down at his own sandwich and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully as he realized just how _much_ Ignis had helped him that week. He had never felt more confident taking exams as he did now. Things made so much more sense. He did just as Ignis told him and reworded the problems so that he could understand them - then applied his own techniques so that he could solve it.

“Ignis helped me with that one. I didn’t get it either. Don’t feel bad. He’s good at explaining those things, so you should ask next time.” Prompto comforted, a small tease on his lips as he swallowed down the bite of sandwich.

“Yeah, well - you’re always hogging him so I’ll never get a chance.”

Prompto almost spit out his food. “N-no I’m not! What - if you need him to help you just say something. I’m really hogging him? Am I bothering him? I-I don’t wanna bother him if -”

Noct’s loud laugh stopped Prompto in the middle of his spew of nonsensical words, and he blinked his eyes over at the prince once he finally settled down. “I was _kidding_ Prompto, jeez. Ignis doesn’t mind helping you at all. I think it makes him feel better, actually.” Noct said, nudging his friend playfully as he reached for another skewer of meat.

Prompto blinked at him unsurely.

“I’m serious. He likes it. He always bugs me to ask him about things if I don’t get it. And he’s been tutoring me since I was a kid. Trust me. He wants to help.” Noct said as he clearly caught sight of Prompto’s unease, and the blond sat back, a bit more reassured.

He liked Ignis. And it was the first time that he felt okay with asking for help multiple times without the person or teacher getting annoyed with him. He was always patient and understanding. And more than that he was kind. He even drove him home that one time - and he made them food and drinks even when they didn’t ask for it. Prompto had always thought that that’s what a mom would be like - and it was interesting seeing how well Ignis fit the role.

“Oh - that reminds me - here.” Prompto’s eyes flashed over to Noct when the prince reached into his pack and pulled out a small package. He watched as Noct passed it over to him, and he grasped it hesitantly. “Ignis wanted me to give you these.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Prompto said, his voice edging on shocked as he set down his small lunch bag.

“Don’t thank me.” Noct chuckled as Prompto unwrapped the bag and peeked inside.

They were his favorite desserts.

A huge smile crawled up Prompto’s face as he looked to Noct and he shifted happily in his spot as he reached into the bag.

“What is it?” Noct asked as he looked over, his mouth full of food.

“Those dessert things you don’t like.” Prompto chuckled, grasping one to pull it out.

“I never said I don’t like them. They’re just not how I had them in Tenebrae,” Prompto smiled at Noct’s comment, but his brow furrowed when he noticed a small piece of paper stuck to the side of the bag. He reached forward to pull it out. “They’re still good. He just hasn’t gotten it right yet.”

Prompto wasn’t paying attention to what Noct was saying anymore, though. Instead, he felt a slight sting behind his eyes as he read the small note addressed to him.

 

_Prompto -_

_Good luck on your exams today. Keep up the hard work, and I’m certain you’ll do well._

_~ Ignis_

 

The fancy scrawl swam in his teary vision for a moment as the young boy reread the writing. He bit his lower lip as he safely tucked away the note in his pocket.

“You better share those.” Noct spoke up from beside Prompto, and the boy was struck from his momentary slew of emotions, and he sniffed once before he adjusted himself.

“You okay?” Noct suddenly asked, looking over as Prompto rubbed his nose.

“Yeah - I just need to sneeze.” The blond quickly covered, shaking his head as he tried to stop the stupid happiness that flooded his chest from making him so emotional.

He...had never had anyone do anything like that for him before.

The fact that someone had thought of him while they made a favorite food of his was just...more than he could grasp. It was something that he had only _imagined in his fantasies_ that his mom would do for him if she were around, and he always found himself jealous when he saw other kids with packed lunches from their parents - sometimes sharing small notes or gifts in them. He had never thought he’d be so lucky to be able to share in that same feeling.

He was... _so_ happy.

He tilted his head back as he took a bite from the yummy dessert, and he looked up at the blue sky, a small smile tilting his lips as he relished in the sweet flavor of the treat.

And in that moment, Prompto thought that maybe...just _maybe_ this was what it felt like to have a family.

 

~

 

Ignis let out a soft breath as he ran a hand over the school uniform on the ironing board. His hands worked swiftly to move the hot tool over the clothing and smooth out the wrinkles. He stretched out his neck as he looked up to the ceiling of Noct’s apartment.

The week was finally over.

In celebration of finishing their exams, Ignis had decided to make them a fine meal that evening, complete with the dessert and drinks of their choice - as Noct had, once again, invited Prompto over for the weekend. Though Ignis had not missed the small comment the boy had made about being invited over simply for his company - it clearly meant the world to him.

They had made the evening into a fun event - watching movies and playing video games for the majority of it. Ignis had overseen their fun and ensured that they’d had something to eat had come dinner time. The excitement had died down a bit later, however, as exhaustion had set in from their busy week. They had opted to play a mobile game on their phones, each laughing and attempting their own sabotage as they sat close together.

Earlier that night though, after dinner, Ignis had taken that opportunity to declare that they should likely get settled for the night - the message had come across wrong to Prompto, however as he had hastily begun to pack his things.

“Prompto, why don’t you spend the night?” Ignis had suggested as he watched the blond pause his motions. “Noct has no pressing matters early tomorrow, and it’s already late.” The strategist had looked over from where he was washing the dishes, raising an eyebrow at the blond as he waited for his response.

“Yeah! That’d be awesome! Can you?” Noct had asked eagerly, the smile on his face widening as he, too, watched for Prompto’s reaction.

Ignis was afraid Prompto was going to pass out for a moment. It seemed as though he’d forgotten how to breathe.

“U-uh - I - I mean I can. I just didn’t bring anything and -”

“Not to worry. I’m sure Noct has some spare clothes you can wear. And there’s an extra toothbrush in the powder room. If there’s anything else you require for the night, just let me know.”  

After a few stuttered “thanks” and “definitely’s”, Ignis had managed to get the boys to change into their evening wear, and taken it upon himself to wash their uniforms.

Which was was brought him to where he was now - ironing out their clothing while the two relaxed comfortably on the sofa.

_Ding_

Ignis looked down to his pocket when his phone rang, and he flipped up the iron on its stand as he reached to grab for it.

TEXT from: Gladio: _You still coming tonight?_

Ignis blinked down at the text.

TO: Gladio: _I am. I just have a few things to finish up here for the evening._

He set aside the device and continued to make use of the iron.

_Ding_

Again, Ignis set aside the iron.

TEXT from: Gladio: _Busy playing mom huh? hehe sounds good though. just make sure you bring over some of those pastries_

Ignis shook his head as another involuntary smile came to his face.

TO: Gladio: _I’m afraid they’re all gone. Though, if you wish, I can make them again at your place._

Truthfully, they weren’t gone. Ignis had just set aside the rest for Prompto to take home for the next day. He was far too aware of his love for them, and it brought a smile to his face knowing how happy Prompto would be to take some back with him for tomorrow.

The boy had practically fallen all over him after the meal they had eaten. Endless praise was heaped upon how delicious it had been, and that Prompto was shocked he wasn’t some kind of secret master chef. And even after the meal, though the two boy’s stomachs had been bulging, they had still opted to have dessert as Prompto said it was the only way to complete the “cycle of deliciousness”.

_Ding_

TEXT from: Gladio: _damn. Yup. Send me a list of what you need and ill go get the stuff. Ive been craving those things for a while now. I know Iris wants them too_

Ignis’s lips again lifted in a soft smile as he typed out a response, listing the ingredients he needed before he hit send.

He set aside the iron as he finished his work, shaking out Prompto’s uniform once to make sure he didn’t miss a spot. He neatly put together the clothing on a hanger and placed it just outside the restroom door, making sure that it was well prepared for the morning. He finished his work with Noctis’s clothing and folded it neatly aside, stepping into the prince’s room as he hung the clothes in his closet.

He swiped his hands together once as he exited the room, shutting the door gently behind him before he made his way back towards the ironing board and began to take it apart.

He was thankful it was the weekend. Any duties that he had coming were to be taken care of in the coming week, and it was rare that he got any time off. It had been an exhausting week - constantly running to and from the citadel to manage Noct’s studies and balance his own schedule, but Ignis knew that he wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

And besides - Prompto’s added company was a nice change.

Ignis walked into the living area, looking down at his phone to see Gladio’s response - but he paused as he looked towards the sofa.

His lips upturned in a gentle smile.

Noct and Prompto were sleeping soundly. Both their heads resting against one another as they leaned back on the sofa. Their phones were held in their limp hands that lay in their lap, and it looked as though they had barely even tried to keep themselves from succumbing to the exhaustion from the week.

With a fond sigh, Ignis pocketed his phone and made his way over to the sofa. Taking two pillows that he had set aside for the both of them that evening, he gently put them on either side of the boys. As gently and lightly as he could, he had leaned Noctis away from Prompto and lay him down on his side, the young prince mumbling in his sleep as he moved. Ignis smiled at the rather endearing image before he placed Noct's head on the pillow. He then reached behind him for the blanket he had stored neatly on the table - laying it gently across his body.

He repeated a similar motion with Prompto, who was still sleeping soundly in a sitting position up against the couch. Once he had laid the boy down, he smiled when the blue eyes fluttered open, but shut quickly as he snuggled into the pillow.

_Puppy._

“Tsch…” Ignis muttered quietly to himself as he shook his head, reaching behind him for the blanket. He laid the material over Prompto’s shoulders, and Ignis couldn’t help the motion of brushing the blond strands that had fallen over the boy’s face, and another tender smile lifted his lips as he watched his slow breaths.

He stepped back to examine his work.

Both lay sleeping peacefully, their tired eyes finally closed and relaxed from their stressful week. Starting high school and having exams would surely take its toll - but it seemed as though these two would be okay.

The bond that they already shared was blooming and binding stronger day by day, and Ignis couldn’t help but think how grateful he was that Noct had found someone has pure-hearted as Prompto. It was clear that they were destined to be friends like this from the beginning. Harship would surely come their way - but as long as they had each other - with Ignis watching over them, he would give his all to make sure they were kept from harm.

They were his to oversee. His duty. His to care for...

His to protect.


	3. A Family Unlike Any Other

Ignis Scientia sighed as he looked down at the report in his hands. He reached up a hand to adjust the glasses on his face, and then continued to page through the papers as he walked.

Today’s events had been quite - uneventful. Typical readings of inactivity along the border, and the Kingsglaive were well prepared for their next scouting mission.

His shoes clicked along the polished hallway he reached up a hand to brush his hair out of the way before he adjusted the papers in his hands. He rounded the corner - but abruptly paused as he nearly ran into the muscular form of another man.

“Pardon -” Ignis immediately apologized, stepping to the side the same moment he looked up into the person’s face.

“Ignis. I apologize. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Cor the Immortal spoke politely from where he stood, regarding Ignis with a nod.

“No apologies necessary, Marshall.” Ignis said respectfully, inclining his head in a gesture. His brows slightly furrowed however, as he noticed the blatant drag in the man’s shoulders as well as the bags under his eyes. “Are you well, Marshall?” The strategist said without thinking, watching as the older man reached up a hand to rub his eyes.

He let out a humorless laugh. “Yes, I’m fine. Perhaps a bit tired today.” He responded honestly, glancing down at the reports in his hands. “‘No thanks to these, as I’m sure you know.” Cor said with a side smile, gesturing towards Ignis’s arms.

It was true.

Lately they had been receiving more and more rather listless reports. They were necessary to understand and keep track progress, but it was no secret of the disdain one felt when they were assigned to file them in the archives for records. It was also nearing the time that they were assigned to take special care to organize them chronologically. This was done at the end of the month, and it could take hours of tedious work.

And it looked as though Cor was battling that as well as his other duties.

No one knew better than Ignis how busy the Marshall was - as the two had somehow become fond acquaintances in the past years. Ignis knew his duties went just beyond overseeing the Crownsguard. His active role in making sure the Kingsglaive was upkept and maintained was no secret to those in the royal court. Advisor, leader, guide, Marshall were only tentative titles. There was no mistaking his loyalty to the crown, but it was perhaps his undying wish to serve that put him in these straits.

Which was what Ignis was seeing at that moment.

He was clearly overwhelmed.

“Necessary, but tedious, I must say.” Ignis responded with a light smile. “Though I am pleased that you found time to yourself this past week.”

Cor smiled at that, looking down at his hands. “It isn’t much, but any time I find to spend with my son is well spent. He’s growing into a fine young man.”

Ignis’s eyes widened involuntarily - both at the softened expression that fell over the Marshall’s face - and the quite shocking bit of news.

“Pardon me, Marshall - I had no idea you had a son.” Ignis said openly, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Adopted. But he’s my son regardless.” Cor said affirmatively, nodding as he spoke.

Ignis was almost sorry that he didn’t see that look in the Marshall’s face so often. He looked honest, and this was perhaps the most truthful he had ever seen his eyes. It was obvious how much he meant to him, and it was with a saddened heart that Ignis immediately concluded that there was likely very little time that he was able to spend with him - he was here in the citadel nearly 24/7.

“I’m sure he considers it the same.” Ignis said with a side smile, watching as Cor reached up a hand to once again rub at his eyes.

“I can only hope so.” Cor said, letting his hand drop to his side. “Well then, thank you for listening to my rambling, Ignis. But I should make sure I get this done. Until later.”

“Ah - Marshall.” Ignis’s words paused Cor in his tracks as he attempted to pass, his eyebrows lifted in question as he waited for the scribe to continue. “Allow me to take those. I’m on my way to the archives, anyway. I may as well file yours while I’m at it.”

In truth, he wasn’t on his way to the archives. He was set to finishing typing out the notes for the day from the council meeting - but he could see the pull in Cor’s eyes, the way his shoulders slumped and off atmosphere.

He was tired.

“I can’t ask you to do that, Ignis. Though, I appreciate the offer.”

“It’s no trouble.” Ignis insisted, reaching out a hand. “Please, if I may.”  Cor wasn’t given a chance to argue before Ignis had reached forward and pried the reports from his rough hands and tucked them safely in his arms. “I’ll have these filed by tomorrow. Please consider it done.” Ignis said with a firm nod.

Cor looked at a loss for a moment, but eventually his expression melted into a fond smile, and he returned a thankful nod. “I appreciate that, Ignis. I really do.”

“It is no trouble.” Ignis repeated, casting a glance over his shoulder as he turned to leave. “Farewell, Marshall.”

“Until next time, Ignis.” Cor responded, waving a hand in goodbye before he turned in the opposite direction.

And the two parted ways.

 

~

 

“Noct, the only way to solve the problem is to actually attempt.” Ignis chided from where he sat at the table, reaching for the ceramic mug of coffee next to him.

The prince groaned and sat back against the couch, head whipping back against the soft cushion in defiance. He tossed down the pencil next to him and reached up both hands to rub his face.

“I can’t do this...it’s been like 4 hours.” He exhaled, hands flopping down on either side of him in defeat.

“It’s been an hour and a half. You’re almost done.” The retainer said steadily, adjusting his glasses as his gaze returned to the report in his hands.

Though Ignis's responsibility was to stop by Noct’s apartment to 1. check on him, and 2. tutor him, the young prince was surprisingly sufficient when it came to his studies. Always at the top of his class, and though Ignis did lend a hand time to time, his primary reason for stopping by to check on the prince was to aid in the cleaning of his apartment and to supervise him so that the royal actually finished his work in a timely manner - instead of leaving it until mere hours before it was due.

Tonight was one of those nights.

“Can I at least take a break? I’m starving.” Noctis moaned, his eyes pleading as he looked on at his retainer.

“Finish the problem and then you may take a break. I have your desserts in the fridge, waiting.” Ignis relented with a nod, eyes flipping back down to the report.

Things seemed well in the royal court of late. Again, discussions about the Empire had been particularly positive today, as it seemed their rivals were slowing their movements on Lucis. But before he had managed to leave, a few reports of various tasks had been placed into his hands at the last moment, which he would then need to transcribe and organize.

He had decided to take care of the matter now instead of later.

_Ding dong_

With frown of confusion, Ignis exchanged glances with Noct (who looked a bit surprised himself) and set down the documents to stand to his feet. He walked carefully over to the door and peeked through the safe-look, only to huff and reach for the handle.

“Hey, Iggy!” A cheerful smile greeted Ignis as he looked down upon the smaller blond man at the entranceway. He was still wearing his school uniform, and his slung bag over his shoulder indicated that he hadn’t bothered to stop by his own home before making his way here.

_Pup - NO!_

“Hello, Prompto.” The strategist responded, stepping out of the way to allow the young man inside. “What brings you by?” Ignis asked curiously, watching as Prompto stepped out of his shoes and tossed his schoolbag to the side, the motion clearly familiar.

Why...why hadn’t the subconscious thoughts faded by now. It had been three years.

“Noct said he was dying of boredom, so I decided to save him.” The schoolmate answered with a cheeky grin, stepping further into the house.

Ignis turned to give Noct, who was now sitting straight up in his seat, a deadpan stare. The prince’s only response was to purse his lips together guiltily.

“Nooooooooocccttt!!” The blond called excitedly once he saw him, skipping into the living room only to _leap_ directly onto the prince himself, successfully emitting a sharp _OOMPH_ from Noct as Prompto landed heavily in his lap. “Miss me?” He asked cheesily as he wrapped his arms around the prince’s neck, giving him a quick smooch on the cheek.

Their lover-like interactions barely fazed Ignis anymore. He shook his head. He could not believe how close these two had become since they’d first met. He’d never thought he’d see Noct open to someone like Prompto - but it had happened before his very eyes.

“Ch’yeah, right.” Noctis answered readily, yet affectionately, giving the blond a rough _shove_ off his lap. Ignis winced when he noticed how close the lad was to hitting his head on the coffee table as he landed on the floor with a loud _thunk._  

“Ow!! Jeez, so much for my daring rescue...” The freckled-face screwed up in slight pain as he rubbed at the arm that had taken the brunt of his weight.

“Be mindful of the neighbors below us, boys.” Ignis chided, giving the two a pointed stare as he returned to his seat.

“Sorry.” Prompto apologized immediately, hopping back onto the sofa directly next to Noct.

Ignis regarded the two with one last pointed stare before he turned back to the documents placed neatly on the table.

Prompto’s presence was certainly not _unwelcome_ but the purposes of why he came made Ignis sigh.

The two boys knew to be mindful of the noise in the apartment, but they continued to chatter back and forth as they discussed the day and the upcoming assignments for their senior year project.

Ignis decided to let the momentary distraction slide, and he returned his attention back to the various reports he was reviewing.

“Yeah! Recently, I’ve been testin’ out my new sets again. The targets in the gym aren’t cutting it anymore. Too easy - so I can’t wait to test it on the range.” Prompto said loudly, momentarily lifting Ignis’s eyes away from the document.

“Nice, I knew you weren’t completely useless.” Noct answered teasingly, a snarky smile coming to his face when the blond shoved him.

“Can’t wait to let those babies rumble. Speakin’ a’ which, you free this weekend? We should try out a few of the new stocks.”

“You mean: “you free this weekend, ‘cause I need you to gain access to the weapons’ stock so I can get my hands on their new equipment?” Noctis mocked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Ignis barely forced down a smirk at the comment, Noctis having perfectly voiced his own thoughts on the matter. He brushed it away though, returning his focus back to the sheets in his hands.

“Awww, c’mon. Don’t be like that! You know you wanna see ‘em too!”

“Cor would rip my head off if I touched your guns. And you know it.” Noct answered dully.

“Perhaps you two should focus on your homework,” Ignis interrupted suddenly, eyes still remaining fixated on a particularly interesting set of information, “you won’t have time to do anything this weekend if you don’t…” The man suddenly trailed off, his brows furrowing as suddenly registered the words that spilled out of Noct’s mouth.

Huh?

“He’s not going to kill you, Noct. Why do you keep saying that?” Prompto continued even as Ignis’s eyes flashed up to them.

“Because he almost _did_ kill me.” Noct explained, his eyes wide as he stared at Prompto.

“You’re never gonna let that go, he wasn’t actually serious! That’s just how he is!”

“Yeah - ‘cause _Cor the Immortal_ is just all fun and games and kidding. Right. Engrave that on my tombstone after he katana chops me into 18 pieces.”

Ignis’s jaw dropped as the pieces began to flow together - from his conversation earlier with Cor that week - until now.

W... _what!?_

 _Prompto_ was Cor’s adopted son!?

“Prompto -” Ignis suddenly spoke up, his mug clinking on the table as he set it down in a drop. Violet-blue eyes flashed up to Ignis while the young blond waited for him to continue. “You...never mentioned your father was the Marshall.” The strategist stated blatantly, watching as Prompto simply blinked at him.

“Oh - yeah...sorry. I guess it just never really came up. But - he’s my adopted father.” The younger man made sure to add, his eyes flicking back and forth a bit nervously.

Ignis blinked at him.

After all these years of knowing both Cor _and_ Prompto - he had never known that they shared that bond. How could he have missed that?

Well...he immediately supposed that it was likely because, for one reason or another, both Prompto and Cor were reluctant to talk about their family lives. Cor was also rather protective of things he held dear - and it was a safe bet to assume that he would likely keep something like that a secret to protect Prompto. Prompto, on the other hand, was likely reluctant to speak out about having such a man as the _Marshall_ as his adopted father. To think of anything more intimidating to have as a father figure was…

Ignis understood, to say the least.

But...he couldn’t fathom why even _Noct_ hadn’t told him.

“Don’t feel bad, Ignis! Noct didn’t know until last week, either.”

Well, that took care of that question.

“I see…” Ignis trailed off, glancing down at the reports on the table.

This was blowing his mind.

So many things made sense now.

_Ding_

Ignis shook his head as the two continued to talk, and he reached for his phone by the table to look at the received message.

TEXT from: Gladio: _I got ebony, Days Past, and a whole bunch of weird ingredients that my dad got from somewhere. What time are you gonna be here_

Ignis couldn’t help the involuntary smile that came to his lips. It had been a while since he and Gladio had become close friends, but it was still strange to think that Ignis didn’t mind his bold mannerisms as such.

His thoughts flew back to Prompto and Cor, however, and he decided that he would very much not mind hearing someone else’s opinion on the matter. If there was one thing he could count on Gladio for, it was being discreet - which was odd for someone who looked the way he did.

To: Gladio: _A devious way to lure me in, but effective, I suppose. Alright. I’ll join you. Noct shouldn’t take much more time finishing his schoolwork. Say an hour or two - but if this is another ploy to get me to try 10 different flavors of Cup Noodles, so help me..._

Ignis hit send and sat back in his chair, and he looked towards the two boys that were twiddling away on their phones - likely playing “King’s Knight.”

That’s why Noct hadn’t seen Prompto over their small break the week before. Ignis had inquired several times as to why the prince was simply lazing around his apartment when he would usually be out with Prompto surely for the majority of the time. Noct had simply told Ignis that he was “busy”, and though Ignis was curious, he decided not to prod the matter as it seemed a delicate subject.

Prompto had been with Cor at that time.

The revelation of the facts were still making his mind spin.

He couldn’t believe that someone like Prompto had a father figure such as Cor. Ignis couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was like for the man to try and raise his adopted son at the same time performing his duties as Marshall. It was almost - too much to even think of. But he supposed that explained much of why Prompto was always alone. Ignis had to admit that he felt a bit of bitterness towards parents who would leave their son like that, which was why he had subconsciously ended up taking such a parental role for the boy after they met. But Cor being one of those parents destroyed those preconceived notions of what they were like.

It brought to mind why Prompto always mentioned his “parents”, as in _two_ , but he wasn’t going to think beyond that at this point - though, he certainly did wonder.

_Ding_

TEXT from: Gladio: _heh that was funny. nah I got that penciled away for another day. Alright see you in an hour?_

Ignis sighed.

To: Gladio: _An hour or TWO, Gladio. You can’t manipulate me into leaving earlier than my duties permit. You know that doesn’t work. I shall let you know when I’m on my way, though._

Ignis tossed his phone to the side and rolled his eyes. Why Gladio thought that he could somehow trick him into committing to leave Noct’s apartment at times like these was beyond him. Ignis guessed it was likely something he pulled with Iris.

...or maybe because it had worked on him in the past.

The strategist looked up as Noct let out a loud yawn and tossed down his phone, leaning heavily back into the sofa. “Alright, I’m done for tonight.” The prince admitted in defeat.

“No way. I just got here! You can’t pass out now!” Prompto said, reaching behind him to pull out a pillow - only to whap it right over Noct’s head.

“Tsch - _ow.”_ Noct hissed, batting away the pillow in Prompto’s hand.

“You’ve not finished your work yet, Noct.” Ignis spoke, standing up from his chair to make his way towards the coffee pot to refill his mug.

“And it’s the weekend - no way are you sleeping now.” Prompto readily added, hopping up from the couch to make his way over to the kitchen.

“Hey, Iggy - did you make any of those dessert things? I’ve been craving one all day.”

Ignis glanced out of the corner of his eye as he watched the blond pull open the fridge, and he set down the coffee pot with a sigh as the boy scoured the contents.

“Ah! Here they are!” Prompto said with a happy smile, pulling out the neatly covered dish. He flashed a cheesy smile in the man’s direction before he spun around and made his way over to the couch - the desserts in hand.

Ignis could practically see the boy’s tail wagging as Prompto walked back over to the sofa.

“Those were for later, Prompto.” Ignis called after him, though he simply walked his way back over to the table and sat himself down, quirking an eyebrow at Noct’s sudden revivement at the sight of the food.

“Aw, come on. We don’t have school tomorrow - Noct and I can save our work for later.” Prompto responded as he quickly unwrapped the foil from around the plate.

Ignis side-eyed him.

He knew he was right - which is why he had been easy on Noct that evening when it came to his studies, but he quickly realized that his leniency was likely a mistake.

“Yeah, and ‘sides - “ Noct said through a mouthful of the dessert. “Don’t you have things t’do? I’m sure Gladio has been hounding you at least.”

“Yeah - go have fun, Iggy!”

Ignis shook his head and took a sip from the mug. “That’s not-”

_Ding_

TEXT from: Gladio: _So youre on your way then?_

Ignis blinked down at the message, then let his head fall with a sigh.

He supposed he was.

 

~

 

“Huh...I had no idea.”

Gladio’s voice drifted in the small space between them, and his eyes were pensive as he stared at the ground.

The two sat comfortably on the sofa in his room, the end credits to the movie rolling - though neither of them had paid much attention to it as their time was mainly taken up with mindless chatter and laughter.

Ignis had all been but shoved out of Noct’s apartment as Prompto and the prince were to make use of their weekend night together, and though Ignis was reluctant to let Gladio, _once again,_ feel as though he had been able to snare him away from his duties - the strategist had shown up at his door within the hour.

It had taken some resistance not to smack the smirk off of Gladio’s face when he arrived, but eventually the two had quietly made their way to Gladio’s room and settled there for the evening with ebony and a small meal made from the ingredients that Clarus had brought.

Ignis had found out shortly that they weren’t _weird_ ingredients, just something that one didn’t see on an everyday menu. Because Iris was at a friend’s house that evening, and Clarus would likely not return that night, Ignis had been free to use the kitchen and whip up whatever he could with his given ingredients.

They had quickly retired to Gladio’s room and made small effort to settle back comfortably and watch a movie - though, it hadn’t been near the end when Ignis had brought up the subject of Prompto’s relationship to Cor.

Which was was brought them to that very moment.

“I mean, I knew he had adopted a son, but...I had no idea it was Prompto.” Gladio said honestly, his brows furrowing slightly as he shifted himself on the couch.

Ignis tilted his head at that. “You knew he had a son?” He asked.

Was that common knowledge?

“Yeah, but only because I heard my dad talk about it one time. He just mentioned that it was generous of him to take him in. I dunno. Never thought it’d be Prompto, though. Can’t even picture the two of them standing next to each other - let alone bein’ family.”

Ignis nodded. “Those were my thoughts exactly.”

Gladio hummed a bit as he nodded, then reached up a hand to scratch his stubbly chin. “I mean, that’s pretty amazing of Cor to do that. The guy’s barely got time to sit down. Imagine what it must take to balance that _and_ take care of a son. Where does he get the time to do that?”

Ignis glanced away.

Hmm. That was certainly an interesting question. But Ignis already knew how much it affected him. He was barely there with Prompto in his childhood. Ignis had known that much, at least. Prompto had, from what he’d seen, practically raised himself.  

The truth of the matter was that he didn’t have time. But he was trying anyway. It seemed as though the man was far too busy dedicating himself to the Crown and its well being, but if Cor had managed to find the will to take up the responsibility of raising a son, he would likely give everything he could to be there as much as his time permitted.

Which likely left him little time to take care of himself.

Ignis frowned.

“Uh-oh. I know that look.” Gladio said with a smirk, eyeing him knowingly. “You get this little wrinkle right -” He used his forefinger to press the furrowed point between Ignis’s brow. “-there when you’re frettin’ about something.”

Ignis flashed his eyes to him and pushed away his hand, a tiny smirk coming to his face as he did so. “No, I was just perhaps thinking that it must be stressful for the both of them maintaining such a lifestyle.”

Gladio sat back against the couch and swung his arms around the edges behind Ignis’s back. “Yeah...I suppose. But at least Prompto’s got Noct - and you for that matter. You’re practically his keeper as much as you are Noct’s.” Gladio said with an amused huff.

That only made Ignis worry more.

It was true that he saw to Prompto much more than was likely necessary. Going so far as to pack his lunches, see to it that his homework was finished on time, ensure that he was eating healthily, sleeping at proper times, etc. Though, that had mainly happened in recent years, he couldn’t deny the fact that at least he was being taken care of - even in that small regard.

Then who did Cor have? He was a grown man, but that didn’t help to lessen the stress of workload he carried by himself.

He sighed and leaned back further into the couch - trying as hard as he could to push away the realization that he and Gladio were sitting _quite_ close - almost too. Close...with his arm behind the couch -

He cleared his throat as he willed away the sudden nervousness that threatened to appear in his cheeks, and he concentrated on the interesting rise of curiosity that stirred him.

Hm. It was likely difficult for a father not to be there for his son, and Ignis couldn’t help but think that the man likely struggled with trying to maintain updates about him as well as tend to his duties in the citadel…

Perhaps there was something he could do to help.

“Hm.” Ignis hummed, staring absentmindedly at the TV.

Yes, he could help. Even if just by providing small bits of information about Prompto’s well being, new adventures, and perhaps even small problems - perhaps that would help ease Cor’s burden with trying to maintain that himself.

It was decided. There were certainly things that he could do to help him.

 

~

 

Cor Leonis was a busy man - but he was capable of handling more than most would think possible.

He credited himself on being tough and focused - and very independent.

So when he found himself inadvertently accepting the help from a man 20 years his junior, he was a bit surprised.

Though, it wasn’t as if he had been asked in the first place. It...just started.

Ignis would find him in the hallways as he was going to file for the archives, and swipe away the records before he had a minute to protest, then the young man would tell him that he had an hour and a half to eat something before he would move on to the next bit of his schedule. He would suggest several things to eat or places that he could attend - and he also mentioned that it wasn’t beyond the kitchen to stock a few extra meals. Cor wasn’t certain how the man knew of his doings or his tasks in the first place, but it wasn’t a surprise. Ignis was charged with maintaining such things in the council - his own doings were likely not a secret. Though it would have taken the extra effort to uncover it in the detail that the young man had.

More than that, Ignis had suddenly started putting together a small schedule that penciled in necessary meal times, exercise, and even free time - through moving around some of his various tasks, he had even managed to find a large gap in one of his days in a week that would allow him to leave the citadel and perhaps even visit his son in that time.

Oddly, Cor had started to go along with it. He couldn’t deny how amusing it was to watch such a focused young man take such charge - but...having someone capable of managing his busy lifestyle wasn’t an unwelcome change.

Though, he had to admit, the best part of his days included the times when Ignis would meet him in the hallway to snatch away the files - and give him a detailed report on his son.

Cor would listen intently while Ignis told him about the day's events, Prompto’s school schedule, his small struggles with classes, and his progress in his capabilities as a gunslinger. The most interesting bit of information that Cor had received, however, was his son’s fascination with photography. Ignis had even opted to bring him few shots that he had taken - and even Cor wasn’t averse to admit that they were well taken. He wasn’t going to go as far as to ask why Prompto had never thought to mention his passion for such things, as he was aware that the blond was very aware of his presence - and even Cor knew that it was intimidating.

He would like to find time later to bring up the subject - and with Ignis’s little schedule he planned for him - that was a very likely possibility.

Cor let a small smile come to his lips as he glanced down at the ground.

It had been an odd turn of events in the past week, but he started to feel as though he had a bit more control over his life - and that was all thanks to Ignis.

Even now, he was following his makeshift schedule and making his way to the palace training room. At this time of night, it was likely that it was empty. Which was just how he liked it. He was capable of training in the small area near his home, but the palace equipment and simulators provided better opportunity to train in a more unique surrounding.

With his quiet steps clicking in the hallway towards the door, he adjusted the strap on his shoulder that carried his bag and pushed open the doors. The dark lights flashed on in the small hallway that separated the locker rooms, and he stepped through them with ease as he made his way towards the main door that lead to the gym.

He narrowed his eyes, however, as he heard the distinct sound of shuffling and rapid movements in the room just around the corner. Curiosity spiking at who could possibly be training at such an hour, he slowly rounded the corner - and his lips curved in a knowing smile as he watched the distinct figure of Ignis Scientia rapidly make use of the wooden blade in his hands as he hacked at an imaginary enemy.

Cor leaned against the wall and folded his arms, deciding then not to make himself known quite yet as he watched the younger man spin and twirl with amazing coordination.

Cor had known that Ignis was training to be sworn into the Crownsguard, but he hadn’t realized his incredible talent until he watched it unfold right before his eyes.

His agile movements were precise and sharp, and each slice was deliberate and well placed - Cor could nearly see the great form of the foe as the young man made quick work to strike at its weak points.

He was also fascinated by his choice of weapon.

The wooden katana in his hand whipped around the air in precise motions, but the Marshall realized that the man had likely only recently started using such a weapon -  as his stance and movements very clearly mimicked those of one who frequently held daggers.

Brown eyes watched the steady movements. He observed as Ignis swiftly used the momentum of a frontal assault to flip himself to the side, but he had miscalculated the length of the blade, and the tip hit the ground before the base of his hand did - throwing him off his front handspring, and he stumbled to the side as he tried to regain his footing.

Cor watched in slight amusement as the man let out a frustrated sigh, glancing at the blade in his hand once before he shook his head and made for the weapon’s rack to replace it.

“Keep it.”

Cor’s voice resounded in the large space, and Ignis’s head whipped around in surprise the moment he heard it.

The Marshall’s steps clicked on the ground as he made for one of the side benches, placing the bag neatly on the side before he straightened up. “Don’t give up just yet. Your ability with it is quite impressive.” He said honestly, watching as Ignis’s eyes followed him carefully as he walked onto the training mat.

“Marshall - I apologize.” Cor gave Ignis a look before he passed him, making his way over to the weapons’ rack as he scanned the choices.

“I’m not sure what you’re apologizing for.” A calloused hand reached out and selected a blade - another katana, and he spun it in his hands as he turned around.

“If you wish to have privacy of this room, then please -”

Cor let out an amused huff as he approached Ignis, watching him carefully before he raised the wooden blade. “I do not have claim to this room, Ignis.” He explained, watching as Ignis’s eyes flicked for a moment in uncertainty. “Now come, show me what you can do.”

At this point the young man’s shoulders fell slightly. “I’m afraid I’ve little talent for the katana. I merely wished to test out my strengths - I was not successful.”

Cor pressed his lips together at the slightly endearing way his eyes downcast in his slight embarrassment. “You give yourself too little credit - what I saw was not at all failure.”

Green eyes locked with Cor’s at the comment and the young man nodded his head as he fidgeted with the weapon in his hand. “I...thank you.” Ignis said a bit nervously, watching as Cor took a stance before him.

“I do not say those words lightly. Now,” Cor raised his blade readily, “strike at me.”

Ignis nodded, and Cor watched carefully at the placement of his feet, as well as his hands as he steadied the blade. The first strike was quick and sharp, and Cor deflected it effortlessly and he met the assault with a push of his own blade.

It was impressive. The young man’s reflexes with flow and repetition were steady and disarming - and it appeared to be innate instinct. Each hit was precise and feathery, as those who wielded the katana should be. Ignis tried again from the side, and Cor was impressed with the agility of the movement. It flowed from one hit to the next, and though quite unpracticed, the young man showed great potential.

It was when Cor decided to test the very center of his strength did the weakness behind his hold show, and with two quick flurries, Cor had countered the next hit so that Ignis’s blade sunk low to the ground, the grasp on the hilt immediately breaking as the position of his hands did not allow him to keep a firm grip.

Ignis stepped back a bit as Cor finished the small attack with a pointed blade at the light brunet’s throat, but he immediately lowered it and watched as Ignis leaned back down to pick up his fallen sword.

Cor could see the slight frustration in his expression. “You’ve natural talent, Ignis. Many would not have held their ground that long - especially one without sufficient practice. I’m impressed.”

Ignis tsked a small bit as he straightened, and he wiped his backhand against his forehead. “My skills are far beyond applicable, I’m afraid.”

“Not at all. There are a simply a few core elements that you’re missing.” Cor explained, leaning down to set the wooden blade on the mat before he walked his way towards Ignis. “Here; grasp the hilt.”

Ignis did as he was told and took a hold of the handle as Cor stepped up directly beside him. “Good. The katana’s main strength comes from the first four inches of the top of the blade. Which means that the way it is held determines much about where the tip lands, and in the amount of strength it exerts.” Cor explained, watching as the close green eyes focused on his as he listened.

“Place your hands here -” Cor took a hold of Ignis’s hand and placed it near the top of the hilt. “- and here.” He took the other and placed it near the bottom. With his hands laying on top of Igins’s, he tightened his grasp around them as he continued. “The top of the hilt is where the majority of the grip and stability comes from.” Cor grasped his hand tightly over Ignis’s to emphasize his point. “It is here, at the bottom, that you direct the flow.” His other hand on the bottom loosened, and he showed through his lessened grip on the hand his meaning. “Feel the stability in your grasp -” Cor used his first hand to lightly swing the blade downwards, watching as Ignis’s eyes focused on the feeling. “-now control its direction with this hand.” He swung the blade in a sideways motion, using his grasp on Ignis’s hand to slightly open it as it easily twisted in his grip.

“It’s a system of push and pull.” With a quick motion, Cor used his grip over Ignis’s to strike three times in different directions, the blade flowing effortlessly as Ignis allowed his grip to direct the amount of strength between each hit. “Good, I think you’re starting to understand -”

_CLANK_

Both Ignis’s and Cor’s eyes flashed up to the entrance of the training room, and Cor could hear Ignis’s breath hitch as he observed the person standing there.

The dropped water bottle was the only sound in the room as it rolled at the feet of Gladio Amicitia.

The man’s eyes were wide as he looked on, but he quickly amended his dumbfounded stare as he shook his head when he locked eyes with them. “Uh - sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt…”

Cor released his grasp on the hilt and straightened up - _barely_ withholding a smirk as he looked on at the Amicitia child.

It wasn’t every day that he saw a man’s eyes _blaze_ in such a fiery jealousy as he had seen a moment ago.

“Gladio, you’re early. I thought you said you’d pick me up by 8.” Cor looked to his side as Ignis straightened beside him, lowering the blade in his hand as he blinked at his companion.

“Got off earlier than I expected - just wanted ta’ letcha know I’m here. But...uh…” Gladio reached back a hand to rub his neck. “If you guys are in the middle a’ somethin’ -”

“Cor was merely demonstrating the use of the katana to me.” Ignis said all too quickly, and Cor’s eyes flashed between the two of them as he studied the obvious tension that had filled the room like a thick cloud. He was tempted to say something to reassure Gladio’s obvious uncertainty, but it was interesting watching the scene play out.

“Ah, right. Kay, well, I’ll -uh, I’ll be outside if you guys wanna finish up.” Gladio’s eyes dropped to the side as he spoke, his hand lowering as he turned around.

Cor watched in acute fascinating at the utter reluctance of the young man’s departure from the room, and he only thought to turn his eyes to Ignis after he heard the sound of the locker door shut behind him.

“I see that it your time to leave.” Cor said, watching as Ignis’s eyes briefly flicked to his.

Cor was certain that the flush in his cheeks wasn’t from their small workout.

“Ah...yes. It appears so.” Ignis agreed, his hands fidgeting with the wooden blade.

“Keep practicing - your skill is obvious. I have full confidence in your ability to master the katana.” Cor said as if he hadn’t noticed any of the odd tension between the two, and he gave Ignis a slight nod as the young man bowed his head.

“Thank you, Marshall. I’ll see to it that I do.”

“If you would like me to teach you further, I would be happy to oblige.” Cor said as Ignis made his way towards the bench, pausing his motion to gather his things as he looked at Cor.

“That’s very generous of you - but I would not want to impede your schedule. It is quite full as it is.” The young man said with a small smile, hoisting his gym bag over his shoulder.

“You’ve freed it up a considerable amount, Ignis. I can’t thank you enough for that.” Cor said honestly. “It’s the least I can do for you looking out for Prompto like you have been. I owe you a lot.”

Ignis bowed his head with a small smile. “It’s no trouble. He and Noct are practically joined at the hip. It hardly takes any extra effort to see to him.”

Cor’s eyes slightly narrowed at that.

Joined...at the hip.

“Of course. But it is nonetheless appreciated.” The Marshall continued, walking Ignis to the exit. “Goodnight, Ignis. Until tomorrow.”

With that, Cor watched as Ignis departed from the training room, and the Marshall turned to head back towards the bench.

What an interesting evening.

 

~

 

Prompto hummed as he walked along the school grounds. His violet-blue eyes looked upon the sunset sky, and he breathed in deeply as a gentle breeze filtered over the cool atmosphere. He reached down to his side and unzipped his pack, reaching inside to pull out his new camera.

The shutters flashed at the huge city wall before him - the giant structure illuminated by rays of golden sunlight - it made a fantastic picture.

He smiled to himself as he lowered the lens - a brand new gift from Cor.

He couldn’t believe how great things had been lately.

For three weeks now, Cor had been able to visit him once a week and spend the night - sometimes even dropping by on other days too just to see him. He had been able to share and do so many things with him that he wasn’t able to even dream of in the past. He had learned more about him in the last three weeks than he had in the lasts three years - and Prompto would have chalked up Cor’s knowledge about knowing him better too - but Prompto knew that that was mainly thanks to Ignis.

Actually, it was _all_ thanks to Ignis.

It wasn’t a simple coincidence that Cor’s schedule had managed to free up a bit _directly_ after Prompto had announced that Cor was his adopted father. Prompto could tell in the concentrated looks on Ignis’s face whenever the subject was brought up that he was actively looking for ways to fix the problem. And though Prompto would never go as far to say that Ignis had never taken an interest in his daily events, recently his inquiries about school, friends, habits, and more had been asked in greater detail - and Prompto had not missed the notes that Ignis had subtly jotted down afterwards.

Which was why Prompto wasn’t surprised when he learned that Cor knew about his passion for photography.

Cor was more easily able to bring up subjects that interested Prompto - or things that he could relate to, like the classes he was taking, his preferences for different foods and drinks, his pastimes, and of even Noct.

Though...Cor always got a strange look in his eye whenever he brought up the topic of the prince - so Prompto tried to avoid those conversations - even though Cor _actively_ prodded the question.

It didn’t matter, really. He was just thankful that he was able to see his adopted father on a more frequent basis. It was amazing having him around.

Prompto frowned as he looked down at his phone as it vibrated in his pocket - and he smiled at the text.

TEXT from: Noct: _Cor’s coming over to your place tonight right?_

He made the motions to unzip his pack and safely tuck away the camera, his feet pausing slightly on the cement ground as he reoriented himself.

To: Noct: _As usual yup! The invitation still stands ya know_

Prompto rolled his eyes as he hit the send button, tucking the phone away in his pocket as he continued down the street.

He was well aware of what Noct’s answer was going to be, and each time Prompto couldn’t help but laugh at the reasoning.

Noct seriously thought Cor was out to get him.

He could not fathom why - and he had known his fear had only bloomed after the first time they met - and Prompto couldn’t help but suspect that it had something to do with what had happened when Cor had returned that evening to find them both asleep.

He lifted his phone out of his pocket again to look at the received message.

TEXT from: Noct: _No thanks. I choose life_

Prompto laughed out loud at the message, shaking his head as he typed his response.

To: Noct: _LOL youre so stupid. Ill text you after i finish up my work tonight. Still on for kings knight?_

Was he ever going to get over his Cor-phobia?

TEXT from: Noct: _Yup sounds good. Talk to you later!_

To: Noct: _Later!_

He frowned when he immediately got a notification after he sent the message, and he raised his eyebrows as he looked at the text from Gladio.

TEXT from: Gladio: _you left your stuff in the gym again. Im throwing it away the next time i see it in here_

Prompto bit his lip as he realized that that was the third time he’d left his bag in the gym.

To: Gladio: _yeah yeah ill get it next time. Dont throw it away! Its got my chocobo keychain in there_

He had a bad habit of leaving his stuff lying around. He couldn’t count the number of times Ignis had run over to his place to drop off his forgotten items - including his backpack and phone.

TEXT from: Gladio: _its mine next time_

Prompto pursed his lips and exited out of the messaging app, tucking it away in his pocket as he continued down the road to his home.

He wasn’t going to let Gladio’s threat daunt his evening - he still had a full night ahead of him to spend with his adopted father.

The spring in his step increased as he adjusted the straps on his shoulders, watching as the steady view of his home street gradually came nearer. He didn’t slow his pace as he eventually rounded the last corner to his home, but he paused slightly as he noticed not only one car - but two.

One belonged to Cor - and the other belonged to Ignis.

Huh?

Prompto’s mind was buzzing with questions as he continued to walk up to his home and his brow furrowed even further as he began to imagine all the reasons why Ignis was at his home.

Did he do something? Was there bad news? Did they need to talk to him?

He cautiously opened the door, but he was briefly overtaken by the strong scent of a variety of good smelling spices, and his lips turned in a slight smirk as he toed off his shoes.

So...Ignis was cooking then.

His smiled widened as he listened to a few muffled voices talk from behind the corner of the door, and he could distinctly make out the steady and relaxed tone of Cor as he conversed with - by process of observation - was most definitely Ignis.

He stepped around the corner, and the first thing that caught his eye was the sight of Cor leaning up against the counter near the stove where Ignis stood. Cor was casually leaned back against the low counter as one arm folded around his torso with the other holding his personal mug, and his eyes were gentle as his mouth moved in response to Ignis’s words. Ignis was leaning over a pot that filled the room with an amazingly incredible scent - and Prompto felt his stomach growl in response.

When Cor caught sight of him, his lips turned in a genuine smile, and he leaned himself off the stove as he approached him. “Welcome home, Prompto.”

“Hey, Dad.” Prompto greeted happily, sliding off his backpack as he walked further into the kitchen. “Whatta we got here?”

“Hello, Prompto. I apologize for the intrusion.” Ignis said as he turned around, reaching up a hand to adjust his glasses. “I came by to drop off your uniform - it’s on your bed.”

“So you decided to stay and make dinner - wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Iggy!” Prompto said happily, a laugh dancing on his lips.

“I asked him if he’d stay and eat with us.” Cor explained with an amused huff.

There was really nothing else that needed to be said. Prompto could already fill in the blanks - Ignis had stopped by to drop off the uniform - Cor had asked him if he’d like to stay and eat with nothing prepared because he and Prompto usually just ordered takeout - Ignis insisted that he could make something with what was lying around - and boom. Here they were.

He could see the scene unraveling in his mind.

“Hey, I’ll take Ignis’s cooking over takeout any day.” Prompto said honestly, and he smirked as he watched a smile draw up Ignis’s lips.

“Good to know.” The young man said, turning his attention back to the pot. “Why don’t you go wash up for dinner, Prompto. This should be ready in a minute.”

Cor’s eyes flashed between Ignis and Prompto and he gestured with his head towards Prompto’s room.

The blond bit his lip to suppress a knowing smile.

Cor literally may have as well said: “ _Listen to your mom.”_

With a shake of his head, Prompto nodded and picked up his pack, swiftly making his way over to his small room by the side.

He paused though. The minute he walked through, he blinked back surprise at the state of it.

It was perfectly clean. His laundry had been folded and put away, his books were neatly stacked on his desk, his bed was made, and on top laid his perfectly mended uniform.

Prompto’s shoulders slumped as he shook his head with a wide smile.

Oh, Ignis.

He plopped his backpack on his bed, and readily prepared himself for a delicious dinner.

 

~

 

If even for a moment he thought that dinner would have been strange, his unease was put to rest the second he had stepped foot back into the kitchen.

Cor and Ignis were perfectly content being in each other’s company - and their conversation flowed well and effortlessly between the two of them. Prompto found that he was never left out of it, as he found times to either add his own opinions or be actively dragged into the conversation by either one of the two. Dinner was fantastic, as it always was when Ignis cooked, and the three shared pleasant conversation and laughter over various stories and discussions.

Prompto could barely keep down his smile the entire night.

It was _exactly_ like what he thought it would be like to have his parents around. It was almost shocking at how well they fit the role.

Coffee had been made at the end of the meal, and Prompto had opted to only have one mug as he had a bit of homework left to finish for the night. He stayed and chatted with both Ignis and Cor for the majority of the evening as it went on, but eventually he excused himself to finish up his schoolwork for the next day.

Which was what brought him to that moment.

He tapped his pencil against his cheek as he looked on at the problem.

His foot dangled off the bed, and he looked up briefly at his open door when he heard the distinct sound of Ignis’s laughter from the other side.

Prompto grinned.

He could not get enough of the insane likeness of parents - and he hastily reached for his phone as he finally decided he just _had_ to share this with Noct. He sneakily lifted his phone to a level that didn’t look too suspicious, and angled the camera just right. He held it there for a minute, but his thumb rapidly tapped the screen at the perfect moment when Ignis let out another chuckle.

Prompto stared at the screen and saved it to his phone.

It was almost...too cute. Cor was staring at Ignis with a soft smile with his mug to his lips. Ignis was looking away slightly, his mouth in an endearing laugh as they both sat comfortably at the table.

He pulled up his messaging app and hit the first box to send the picture to Noct. He smiled as he typed out the caption: _Mom and Dad are so in love…_ He laughed to himself as he hit send, and tossed his phone to the side.

He couldn’t wait to see Noct’s reaction.

He stared down at the problem, though he wasn’t really focusing on it. It was a running joke between the two of them that Ignis and Cor were basically his mother and father - and this was just a perfect example. He was just excited to see Noct tomorrow and tell him of what happened that night, he was sure to -

Prompto was surprised at the fast rate that Noct responded, and he grinned as he reached for his phone to read the message…

Every single bone in his body turned to ice as he stared at the received message.

It wasn’t from Noct - oh, no.

It was from _Gladio._

With only one sentence:

_What the fuck is this_

Prompto shakily opened his phone and the app - and his face paled in horror as he realized his mistake. Usually, Noct was the first and last person he texted - so he always associated his name with being at the top of his phone in the message box. But it had been _Gladio_ that had been the last person he texted until he picked up his phone again.

His phone buzzed again with another message.

TEXT from: Gladio: _PROMPTO_

Oh, Six.

Oh…

_OH, SIX._

Prompto’s heart pounded in his chest as his shaky fingers rapidly texted back a response, his mouth unhinged in horror as he realized that he was very likely doomed.

To: Gladio: _NO NO! Its just a joke! That was supposed to be for noct! I swear! Its a joke!_

He shakily hit send, his foot tapping rapidly against the side of his bed as he anxiously waited for a response, he lifted a finger to his mouth and nervously bit the nail, his mind wandering in a thousand different places.

Gladio wouldn’t think he was actually serious, right? This was just a joke! It wasn’t a secret that Gladio valued Ignis’s friendship more than any other - would he get the wrong idea? Oh, gods this was a nightmare.

Prompto’s eyes flashed upwards as his heightened senses picked up on the very notable _ding_ from Ignis’s phone in the other room.

Prompto’s eyes widened in panic.

Ignis flashed Cor an apologetic smile as he lifted a hand in gesture to give him one minute, and he pulled out his phone. Prompto almost gave in to the urge to dash over there and snatch away the device before he could read it.

It was almost surreal the way Ignis’s face slowly turned down into a frown as he looked down at the device, and Prompto felt the green eyes dagger into his soul when they flashed up to his from the small distance away in the kitchen.

Had Gladio sent him the picture!? What had he said!? Was he asking Ignis about what he was doing!?

He was completely and totally _doomed._

 

~

 

Gladiolus Amicitia was in an absolutely _terrible_ mood.

He had refused to acknowledge that it was because of that night.

Prompto’s reconciliation over the fact that it had merely been a _joke_ was offering him no consolation. He had seen the look on Ignis’s face. He was very clearly enjoying his time there - at Prompto’s house, with Cor, after Ignis had told him that he was merely going to drop off the uniform that night.

Gladio clenched his teeth as he swung his greatsword at the dummy.

He’d recently been given access to the Crownsguard training arena - with real weapons and incredible equipment - being sworn into the guard had its perks.

But he wasn’t concentrating on that at all.

His mind was raged as he cut through the dummy, and he let out a yell as he charged the one beside it.

He had texted Ignis about his whereabouts that evening after he received Prompto’s message. He hadn’t been told that Ignis would be spending the evening with Prompto and Cor - and though he _knew_ it wasn’t his place to ask - he just had to know. Ignis had been unbearingly polite about it and answered kindly what had taken place that evening and why he had chosen to have dinner with them.

Even though it was absolutely unnecessary of him to do so - as it was truly none of Gladio’s business.

Gladio hadn’t seen him since that evening, either, as the scribe had been terribly busy putting together his and _Cor’s_ schedule for the week - along with the new bout of information that had recently been received from the outside Lucian scouts.

He was frustrated that he was frustrated.

That was all there was too it. He had no reason to be…

At least that’s what he tried to convince himself of as he chopped at the inanimate object before him.

He could feel the sweat drip down his back as he finished hacking at the thing, and his breaths came in short puffs as he stood there for a moment - panting in his anger and exertion.

Why wasn’t this giving him any ease?

“If you do any more damage to those dummies, you’re going to have to pay for them.”

Gladio spun around, swiping up a hand to his forehead as he looked upon the one who had interrupted him. He glanced at the man that stood before him, and he huffed slightly as Cor crossed his arms to give him a knowing look.

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” Gladio murmured in return, rolling his shoulders as he turned back towards the dummy.

He attempted to keep his frustration as unnoticeable as possible - but he could still taste it on his tongue.

It wasn’t uncommon to see Cor in these parts - so he should have expected him to show up at some point. Though, at the moment, he would really have rather been left alone to his mullings.

He watched as Cor made his way towards the selections that the arena offered, and he swiftly pulled forth a katana.

Gladio immediately knew what was coming next.

“Shall we?” Cor asked, readying himself at the end of the small bouting line.

The warrior let a dangerous smirk cross his face - he knew he was no match for him - but he had a feeling it would feel good to take out some of his restlessness on the Marshall -

It had taken two swift strikes and a blow to the back - and Gladio was down for the count - not even five minutes later.

Gladio laid where he was, huffing slightly from his pent up rage - he didn’t think to move.

“This is the worst I’ve ever seen from you. Your frustration makes you careless, Gladio.”

The words spiked another bit of rage in him.

He could see through him so plainly.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something - and this match has answered a bit of my questions in regards to it.” Cor said as he twirled the katana in his hands, swiftly sheathing it as he spoke. “The obviousness in your frustration is clearly a symptom of internal struggles. Am I correct in assuming that?” The Immortal moved forward in front of where Gladio had begun to rise from the ground, and he waited patiently for the warrior to stand to his feet.

“Everyone has internal struggles.” Gladio answered plainly, dusting off his arms.

“Yes, but yours and Ignis’s are blaringly obvious. And it’s uncharacteristic to see you two so out of synch.”

The words made Gladio freeze, and he side-eyed Cor as he processed the words.

It wasn’t even the fact that Cor had noticed his own frustrations - it was that he had thought to mention Ignis in the same sentence.

“I’m not a fool, Amicitia. The bond you two share is strong as it is obvious, and right now there seems to be something amiss. Did you two argue?”

Gladio could not believe his ears.

Was Cor actually inquiring about his _personal_ relationship with Ignis?

“Pardon me, Cor, but I really don’t think that’s any of your business.” Gladio barely withheld the twitch in his lips as he swung the sword at his side.

“It is, actually. Ignis’s well being affects those around him, and I would be lying if I said that I’m not concerned.”

Gladio was _dying_ to know the meaning behind his words. What was Ignis doing? Did he seem off? Was it obvious that he was upset? Had Gladio _made_ him upset? Had he told Cor anything? Is that why he was asking him?

The warrior fidgeted the hilt on the blade, his amber eyes refusing to lock with Cor’s as he tried to best figure out how to end the prodding questions. “Nah, we didn’t argue. Just trying to work around our schedules is difficult. We’ll figure it out.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Gladiolus Amicitia.”

Gladio’s eyes flashed up to Cor at the accusation, and he barely withheld the urge to shrink back as Cor’s eyes bore into his. “Your frustration goes beyond trying to work out a schedule. It’s on a more intimate scale, isn’t it?”

Gladio swore he felt the world tilt on its axis as his mouth gaped openly at Cor.

He was... _not_ saying what he thought he was saying...

Cor sighed and shook his head. “If you have been attempting subtlety in your infatuation with him, then perhaps you should put forth more effort.”

Gladio almost bolted.

He could hear his heart pounding in his head - did the room always look this hazy?

“I...I don’t know whatch’ you’re talkin’ -”

Cor’s blazing eyes cut Gladio off mid sentence, and the warrior gulped when Cor took a step nearer to him. “Don’t _lie.”_ The words were little less than a small growl, and Gladio actively felt himself take a step back from Cor’s overbearing presence.

The two stood for a moment staring at each other, and it took all of Gladio’s effort not to let his knees give out under the pressure of Cor’s glare, but he may as well have done it when he allowed his eyes to fall away first.

That seemed to be enough for Cor, and the older man turned back towards the weapons rack to replace the katana. “It’s been that way for a while, hasn’t it?” His hands steadily replaced the weapon, but he paused as he looked over his shoulder. “You like him?”

Gladio clenched his teeth together and turned his head away, his hands opening and closing as he tried to best decide how to answer the question.

“I don’t see how that’s any a’ your business…” Gladio wasn’t sure why he was still stubbornly refusing to admit anything - pride maybe? Protectiveness?

He may as well have said yes, though.

“I see.” Cor said right afterwards, walking towards him with sure steps. “Is there a particular reason why you haven’t told him?”

Gladio’s eyes met Cor’s in a flash. “You’re kiddin’, right?”

Cor’s deadpan stare drilled directly into Gladio’s soul.

That was...probably not the best worded question.

The warrior cleared his throat before he let it get to him. “It’s...not gonna do anything.”

“And why is that?” Cor immediately asked, folding his arms against his chest.

Gladio was burning under the intensity of the stare, and he moved forward when he decided he couldn’t take it any longer. “He’s busy.” He answered curtly, passing Cor to roughly replace the weapon in its holster near the rack.

He _really_ did not want to be talking about this. He had never shared any of these thoughts with anyone - and for some reason, _gods knew why,_ the two people he least wanted to know - knew about it.

He had already gotten an earful from Iris several times.

Getting it from Cor was like putting salt on the wound.

“Too busy to make time for you? Too busy to visit your place several times a week? Too busy for you to return the gesture?” Cor’s dark eyebrow quirked when Gladio cast a shocked glance over his shoulder. “Prompto talks about you, you know. I’m not completely oblivious - Ignis isn’t dishonest with me either. I’m trying to tell you that I’m aware, Gladio.”

“Is there a point to this? How does this involve you?” The warrior suddenly asked, his teeth baring slightly as he whirled around.

Now this was getting to a level that was far beyond what Gladio thought Cor knew - he was picking him apart and he was _not_ comfortable with it.

“It involves me because Ignis is an important confident of mine, and it concerns me when he’s troubled.” Cor said honestly, his tone softening a small bit as he looked on at Gladio.

Gladio’s eyes narrowed slightly, and he cast them aside as more questions bubbled up. “Is he, uh...upset?” The warrior asked, barely believing that he asked that question out loud.

“He’s perfectly put together. Tasks are finished on time, he’s quick to help, he’s organized and focused - _too focused.”_ Cor trailed off, and Gladio had to resist the small urge to huff in humorless amusement.

Yup. He was upset. Nothing made Ignis concentrate on such matters more than when he was troubled.

“So I’ll ask again; why haven’t you said anything?”

Gladio’s eyes, once again, only briefly met Cor’s before they downcast, and he clenched his hand as he tried to find out how to best answer the question.

Why...hadn’t he said anything? Was it because he was afraid of rejection? He couldn’t be certain at all that Ignis liked him back - perhaps that was it. He didn’t _know._ He wasn’t sure if he was ready to put himself out there and risk their entire relationship by confessing his stupid crush. He wasn’t certain of where they stood, and he had thought for the longest time that he’s enjoyment out of their time together was because he’d found a friend that he could relate to on every level - but it had _quickly_ become obvious that there was more to it. And by the time that he had realized it, it was too late.

He was _hopelessly_ trapped.

Cor had obviously watched his internal struggle carefully, and the older man sighed as he placed his hands on his hips and looked away. “Let me say this, then, before I go.”

Gladio’s eyes flashed up to Cor, his curiosity piqued by his strange tone.

“Nothing’s going to happen if you don’t do or say anything, that much is obvious. Trying is the first step in doing, and I know you’re uncertain, but there are some risks that are worth taking.” Cor finished, nodding at Gladio before he turned on his feet.

Gladio watched him go, but he waited anxiously when Cor suddenly paused, the man looking down for a brief second before he turned his gaze over his shoulder to Gladio. “And...if you care for my own opinion at all...I don’t think you’re going to regret if you do.”

With that, Cor the Immortal walked away as swiftly and as dangerously as he had come.

Gladio was left to stand there in the arena, alone, reeling, with a frazzled mind and frazzled heart.

He couldn’t fathom why Cor had said what he had at the end.

It surely wasn’t possible that Ignis had...said something. No. It wasn’t.

Was it?


	4. Duels and Dissension Pt. 1

Ignis sighed as he looked down at the notes in his hands, his attention only half-fixated on the words. His steps clicked along the long hallway, and he paused a moment to look out the large windows to the vast city below.

It should have lifted his spirits, but he couldn’t shake off the oddity that had taken away his ability to overcome the tension.

He had...offended Gladio, somehow.

It wasn’t as if Ignis wasn’t free to do as he chose - but the circumstances surrounding his confliction with a certain friend of his at the moment was straining his ability to push it aside as a small miscommunication.

And it had grown more obvious as the days passed.

Gladio was upset, and it was his fault.

He hadn’t meant to do anything to garner such a reaction, but it was a well known fact that he and Gladio had unofficial time set aside for each other during the week, and Ignis had been exceptionally busy lately, not only with Noct’s studies and the new reports, but his task of ensuring Cor’s schedule was prepared as taking up time as well.

That was hardly an issue, however. He was happy to do it. In addition to Cor, Prompto was likely more excited than his adopted father was to have so much time with him. It was obvious how much Prompto adored Cor, and how much Cor adored Prompto - and it brought a tiny smile to his lips thinking that such a small thing had helped them so tremendously.

It was truly his pleasure.

But - there was no doubt it had taken more of his free time. Not much, but still enough to put a small dent in the usual time that he’d spared for Gladio.

Gladio, of course, had been understanding in every meaning of the word. He knew Ignis was busy, and he respected what he did. It was one of the things Ignis found so likeable. He never pushed for Ignis to make time for him, but it was obvious in his delight when he could.

He had sensed something off, though, when Gladio had begun to notice the large amount of times that Ignis had been spending with Cor - and - now that he thought about it, it had truly started the day that Gladio had walked in on himself and Cor sparring.

At that time, that truly was his fault - he should have been looking out for Gladio’s texts.

Gladio had become much more inquisitive about his whereabouts after that, and what his duties exactly entailed when it came to the marshal. It was never aggressive, but it was obvious that his questions went beyond casual curiosity - going so far as to ask if Ignis was still able to keep up his duties with Noct.

Was he afraid that Cor would interfere with his initial job? Ignis knew better than anyone how seriously Gladio took his position as future Shield - perhaps he shared in that seriousness of Ignis’s future role as advisor?

That would certainly be understandable - that was, if he actually _had_ been shunting his responsibilities.

And then of course...the night that Ignis had dropped off Prompto’s uniform.

Ignis bowed his head.

That was his fault, too. He had told Gladio that he was busy that night, and that he wasn’t sure if he would be able to make time for him that night. Gladio had responded in his usual manner - casual and understanding, and it lifted a small bit of guilt off his Ignis’s shoulders when Gladio had told him that any time they could get was good enough.

Though, it was scheduled for tomorrow, when Ignis had dropped off the uniform, Cor had been there, and they had decided to have their small meeting there, instead. However, that had quickly turned to pleasantries - as it usually did. Ignis didn’t even think to turn down the invitation to stay and eat, either. But as the night had progressed smoothly - it had come to an abrupt halt when Gladio had texted him in the middle of his conversation with Cor.

Ignis closed his eyes as he remembered the strange drop in his chest at the received message:

_TEXT from: Gladio: youre with Cor?_

It was a simple question - barely anything of consequence. Casual curiosity, perhaps - but the strange air that gripped him was undeniable - he refused to let it intimidate him, however, and he calmly typed out an explanation for his being there.

He may have gone into unnecessary detail, however. He just wanted to be sure nothing was miscommunicated.

But - clearly that had not been a success.

The tension between the two of them was dauntingly obvious - and it showed in their recent communications.

Ignis had barely seen Gladio since that night, and their usual continuous text conversation had been choppy and inconsistent. The small times they passed each other in the hall was with a smile and a nod, and barely two words exchanged.

It was his fault.

Green eyes turned to the side as he heard steps coming down the hallway, and Ignis immediately straightened to address the two men coming forth with a bow.

“Good evening, Your Highness.” Ignis greeted steadily giving a respectful nod to Clarus at his side.

“Good evening, Ignis.” Regis replied with a smile. “How fares my son?” He asked kindly, his eyes patient as he waited for a response.

“Well, Your Majesty. He’s excelling in his studies. I have no doubt that he will finish his last year with top honors.” The retainer reported dutifully.

“That is good to hear.” The king nodded, a soft smile pulling at his lips. “You seem a bit tired, Ignis. Is everything well?”

The comment took Ignis so off guard he took a moment to blink.

Was he truly that obvious?

“Nothing warranting concern, Your Highness, merely personal matters, is all.” Ignis answered, deciding that he may as well answer as truthfully as he could at the moment - especially if the king was able to tell - he had just hoped Clarus hadn’t noticed anything.

“Ah,” Regis voiced, “see to it that you take care of yourself, Ignis. Though personal, it does not mean it can’t affect your wellbeing. And please, if there is anything I can do to assist, just say the word.”

Ignis’s lips pressed together, suddenly taken aback by the kindness in his tone.

“That is very generous of you, Your Highness. Thank you.” The strategist bowed deeply, and it was a soft pat on his shoulder that straightened his posture.

“Of course. It is the least I can offer in thanks for seeing to my son’s wellbeing. I shall see you around, then.”

“Until next time, Ignis.” Clarus added, giving him a small nod - Ignis didn’t miss the slight look in his eye, but it disappeared as he followed his king.

Ignis watched as Regis and Clarus passed him, bowing as he did so.

He blinked after them. That had been unexpected - but there was no doubt that Ignis felt a small bit of comfort at his words.

Though, he was right. Personal matters they may be, but they still held strong influence on his ability to perform in his duties.

It would be best if he sorted out this oddity between himself and Gladio at the earliest possible opportunity -

The thought made him cringe with unease. He was still entirely uncertain of how to go about it, and the more he thought about it, the stranger it became. What would he say? That he was sorry? He hadn’t meant to offend him by shunting their usual time together for Cor? He would try better? That he would never do anything to make him upset? That Gladio was really important to him?

Why did that all make him sound so desperate?

Ignis sighed and adjusted the things in his hands, a small ire building in the back of his mind and spurring a headache.

He was truly at a loss, and the more he thought about it, the more distressed he became.

 

~

 

Noct tapped his foot impatiently against the hard floor. His lips scrunched together as he regarded the clock laid neatly above the entrance to the training room.

It had been an _hour._

Where was he?

It was one of the rare times that he and Prompto actually had free time at the same time -

Well...that’s how it was _recently,_ at least.

Ever since Cor had become a more stable figure in Prompto’s life - the days that he usually shared off with his friend were given to Cor - as the man was able to see him every week now that his schedule had been moved around and managed. Noct would never take away his time with his father, but he couldn’t help but be disappointed that he wasn’t able to spend more time with him.

But...it wasn’t as though Prompto hadn’t given him the _option_ to hang out with him - he easily could have - but that meant he’d have to see Cor - and Noct was still very set on living passed his 19th birthday - so he declined each time he was invited.

That man was truly out to get him.

Though - today it seemed that Cor had moved things around - and he’d be coming later in the week rather than earlier - so he and Prompto had been able to schedule in some time at the range.

He was looking forward to it. He hadn’t seen Prompto’s new skill set with the guns that he had been gifted - and Noct was eager to see his freckled face crinkle up into a happy smile as he used them.

Though - that was looking to be a bit of an issue seeing as it had been an hour passed the time they were supposed to meet.

Noct sighed and walked over the bench, picking up his phone as he looked through for any missed messages.

None.

Could this week get any worse.

On top of being slammed with his “princely duties”, Ignis had been in a very strange mood lately. Much more reserved and _way_ too lenient - to a point where Noct barely heard him sigh when he pushed away the veggies on his plate. His green eyes were tinged with a strange exhaustion. He couldn’t be certain he wasn’t just tired though - and he had pushed it aside as more late nights.

Gladio, though - _Gladio..._ he was certainly in bad straits. The man had been ruthless in their training sessions lately, not giving him any slack at all - it had been brutal. His eyes seemed distant as he nearly hacked Noct to pieces, and several times he found his peer staring out the window - his gaze lost in his thoughts.

Cor’s rescheduling had been the only good thing that had happened that week - but now it seemed as though that wasn’t even going through.

Noct sighed and set his phone aside, but his eyes shot up in alertness when he heard the distinct sound of the training room door open.

His smile broadened on his face as he watched a familiar blond head peek its way inside.

“About damn time.” Noct called from the other side, watching in slight perturbation as Prompto flashed his nervous gaze around the range. “What’s the matter with you? Why were you late?” Noct asked as they neared each other, and the blond adjusted the duffle bag on his shoulder before he replied.

“Uh - ran into a bit of a problem. A 6 foot problem. With a scar. Can’t believe I managed to get away before he saw me…” Noct saw Prompto visible shiver, and he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“What the hell does that mean? Why is Gladio after you?”

“Dude - I messed up so bad.” His violet-blue eyes widened at the ground as they made their way towards the bench. “I’m pretty sure he’ll eat me alive if he sees me.”

“Wow - mind telling me what you did?” Noct asked, a huff of disbelief edging his tone.

Prompto set down the bag before he continued, placing his hands on his hips. “So, the last time my dad came over - Ignis was there too. I think he told you that, didn’t he?” Prompto explained as he unzipped the bag, casting Noct a questioning glance.

“Yeah.” Noct confirmed, nodding.

It wasn’t uncommon to have Ignis go over to Prompto’s house to drop off his forgotten things - the last time it had been a mended uniform.

“So what?”

“So, basically we all had dinner - but - but I think Ignis was supposed to meet Gladio or something - and I sorta accidentally sent him a picture of him and Cor together. So now he thinks that Ignis blew him off to hang out with Cor at my place - or something. Either way, Gladio is pissed. I’m pretty sure he thinks I did that to brag or something.”

So _that_ was why Gladio had been in such a terrible mood.

“Wow. Is he really that angry?” Noct asked, his eyes widening in slight disbelief.

“Dude - he was going to chew my head off - I’m pretty sure. So I’m gonna play it safe and not get within 10 feet of the guy until they work it out. Those two have been so off lately.” Prompto remarked, shuffling through the bag to pull out a hardened case.  

That was true too.

But...wait...no way. _This_ couldn’t be why Ignis was acted so standoffish. There had to be a better reason. And besides - it wasn’t even as though he was acting that strangely.

“Huh...maybe.” Noct agreed, pursing his lips as he let out a small breath.

Hmm...he’d have to check on that later with Ignis.

“Whelp - you’re alive, at least - and now we can finally use these things.” The prince chippered lightly, watching in delight as Prompto’s face lit up in a joyful smile.

“Yup! You ready to try ‘em?” Prompto’s voice was laced with challenge, and Noct smirked at the glint of competitiveness that glistened in his eyes.

“You bet - I’m not holdin’ back, though.” He chuckled, following Prompto the line of the range.

“Hah, that’d only set you back, my friend. Lemme show you how it’s done.” The skip in the blond’s step was evident as he twirled the gun in his hand, and Noct was quite impressed at the ease in which Prompto handled it.

Perhaps he really wouldn’t need to hold back.

This was likely one of the only times he’d agree to do this - as there was little to no chance Cor would find out about it - they were the only ones here.

The two made their way over to the line, and Noct watched in small adoration as Prompto shifted on his feet, lining himself up perfectly with the targets that situated randomly around the range.

For a second, Noct was almost taken aback by how natural the sight looked.

That wasn’t even considering the second the bullets began.

The prince’s eyes widened as he watched in incredulous shock as Prompto began his barrage of bullets on the dummies in the distance, the blond taking careful steps and lunges to the side to hit the moving targets that started at the beginning of the simulation. His movements were precise as the bullets fired loudly along the arena, and Noct took a small step back as Prompto worked to make full use of the area as he fired each shot in incredible precision.

_Woah._

Noct stared in shock even as the barrage ended, and his wide eyes stared openly at Prompto as he slowly straightened his posture, lowering the gun as he did so. The focus in the gleaming eyes died as it slowly melted into confidence, and a small smirk tilted the blond’s lips as he regarded Noct.

“So, what’dya think?” He asked, snark lacing his voice and he rested a hand on his popped hip.  

“That...was amazing.” Noct breathed the words honestly, and he rejoiced in the blinding smile that graced his friend’s lips.

“See! Told you I’ve gotten good.” Prompto’s obvious pride in his abilities was so endearing Noct thought his heart might burst - but the reality of it was that he _was_ impressed.

Every single shot had hit its target - most of them right on the weak point marker.

Damn.

“Damn.” Noct voices his thoughts as he shook his head, gesturing towards the gun in Prompto’s hand. “You been coming here every day or something?” He laughed, running a hand through his hair.

“Nah, not every day - but I come here with my dad a lot - you wouldn’t believe how good he is with a gun.” Prompto laughed innocently.

Noct’s hand froze in his hair - his eyes widening a bit.

Why did that suddenly make his blood run cold..?

It’s not like Cor was going to _snipe_ him or something…

Noct shivered as he reeled in his wandering thoughts.

“He taught me most of what I know - I can’t take all the credit.” Noct watched as Prompto stepped up to him, twirling the gun once before he placed in the palm of his hand, outstretching it a moment later. “Care to give it whirl?” His eyes twinkled in delight.

How could he say no?

“Course,” Noct immediately agreed, taking the gun from the offered hand. He tested the weight in his hand, and noticed with a small bit of curiosity at the weight. It wasn’t light - but it certainly wasn’t heavy.

It was perfectly balanced.

The dark-haired royal made his way over to the stance before the rows of dummies and he carefully placed his hands around the handle while the other came up to balance the weight.

It felt odd - he’d never held a gun like this before. The weight seemed strange.

And it obviously showed.

The minute Noct began firing, he was shocked at the pulse that the thrust delivered - and his hand almost threw back from the force. He reoriented himself - but there was something off in the way he was shooting.

He’d barely hit the targets - and they were nowhere near the intended weak point.

Huh?

“Wow. Didn’t know I was this bad.” The prince breathed as he lowered the gun, and his eyes narrowed at the figure beside him who was currently stifling a chuckle.  “Shut it, blondie. Just gimme another round.” The prince muttered, a bit of embarrassment coating his cheeks as he took his stance again.

“No, no! I’m sorry - I’m just laughing because that’s _exactly_ how I was.” Prompto said with a wave of his hand, his face still flushed from laughter.

Noct huffed and readied himself again, planting his feet firmly on the ground as he lifted the weapon.

“No, no - here.” Prompto suddenly said, and Noct turned his head as the boy approached him. “Quicksilver’s weird in the way that you gotta distribute the weight in between your hands and your feet.” Noct’s eyes followed Prompto’s movements, carefully observing as the blond took a stance next to him, mimicking the way he held the gun. “Like this - keep your feet shoulder width apart, and make sure that you line up the target.” His hands simulated holding a gun as he took the described stance and Noct pressed his lips together as he attempted to take a similar pose.

“Like this?”

He knew he wasn’t doing it right.

“Ah, not really.” Prompto chuckled, stepping closer to the prince.

Noct wasn’t averse to admitting that he was getting it wrong on purpose.

“Like this -” Prompto’s soft scent drifted between them as he stood directly next to Noct, reaching out his hands to adjust Noct’s grip on the gun.

Heh.

Noct couldn’t help the smirk that came to his lips as he allowed the blond to help him. He relished in the feeling of his hands over his, but even more so the way he knew it made Prompto happy that he was showing Noct something that he knew and the prince didn’t.

“Kinda like this.” Prompto said, grabbing onto the handle. “Make sure you’re not stiff in one hand and lax in the other, that’s gonna throw you off. If you’re shifting your target, shift your hands too, make sense?”

“Yup.” Noct agreed with a side smile, and he took advantage of their close proximity to quickly plant a quick peck of a kiss on Prompto’s cheek before he readied his stance.

He could see Prompto’s cheeks flush and a grin upturn his lips, but the prince took his stance and readied himself. Taking into account everything that had been said, his eyes narrowed in focus, and he lined himself up properly, pulled the trigger - and began firing.

“Nice!”

The sound of the last bullet hitting the target rang in the air, and Prompto’s victorious yell followed quickly.

The dark-haired royal stepped forward when a hand came down on his back in a congratulatory pat, and Noct beamed at the endearing look on the blond’s face.

“That was awesome - you’ve totally got it.”

Noct laughed lightly at that, but he twirled the gun once before he handed it back to Prompto. “Nah, I wasn’t even close to your accuracy - but don’t wait up, I’ll catch up soon.” The prince’s voice tinged with challenge, and he couldn’t resist poking a finger into Prompto’s ribs as he made to pass him.

Prompto’s small _oomph_ followed the gesture, his laugh bringing a smile to Noct’s face.

Yeah, he loved seeing him so -

Noct’s steps skidded to a halt the moment he turned his head.

Oh..

_Fuck._

“Oh - uh, hey, Dad.”

Prompto’s voice sounded distant in his ears as Noct regarded the figure standing solidly at the other end of the room. His broad arms were crossed against his chest, and a piercing blue could be made out even from such a distance as Cor the Immortal’s eyes drilled into him.

Noct was suddenly sorry he’d given the gun back to Prompto - he was left completely defenseless.

“Hehe,” Prompto stepped up beside Noct as Cor ominously made his way forward -

It could have just been his imagination, but he was sure he saw the dark wings of death fanning out behind him as he made his way towards them.

“How...long you been standing there?” Prompto sheepishly asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Noct could barely find the strength to move - he was frozen in his spot as he waited for his inevitable death.

He’d seen them. He’d _totally_ seen them.

“Long enough.” Was Cor’s only response, and Noct swore the world tilted for a moment.

Cor regarded Noct specifically for an extended period of time, and he _knew_ that Cor knew. His eyes drilled into him, picking apart his exact thoughts -

This was it.

“I was just showin’ Noct the new set.”

Noct’s mouth went dry as he waited for the marshal’s response - he was going to take the gun - he was going to send Prompto home, then he was going to do away with him - he was going to ensure that he never saw him again - he was going to tear him to pieces - he was going to -

Noct’s eyes locked with Cor’s as his wild thoughts ran amok.

Cor regarded the two for a moment, but it wasn’t long before he made his way towards the weapons rack - and he swiftly pulled forth a katana and a sword.

Huh? He was going to kill him in front of Prompto?

“How about a round, Noctis?” Cor said - and Noct couldn’t help but feel a cold rush of horror run through him at the low tone of his voice.

Oh...oh, _Six._

Noct’s hand instinctively reached up to catch the hilt of the sword when Cor tossed it to him, and his heart pounded painfully hard in his chest as he watched the marshal pace the sparring circle.

“We haven’t yet had a chance to spar - and I am curious of your abilities - have you the courage to face me and win, then perhaps I will reconsider my thoughts on your ability to hold your own.”

Blue eyes pierced into his soul, and Noct’ jaw unhinged as a spike of pure dread shot through him.

Oh... _Astrals._

He finally understood.

No. This wasn’t a sparring match.

This was a _duel._

And the one victorious laid claim to the prize - the prize that was currently watching them with wide, violet-blue eyes.

Cor was _dueling him for Prompto’s hand._

For...Prompto...

It was then that something in Noct’s mind clicked - and he felt and odd weightlessness befall him as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Fine.

He wasn’t going to run anymore - if Cor wanted a duel - then _so be it._

Why Noct was so ready to die was beyond him.

Maybe he was going insane - or maybe he was just that stupidly in love.

With a sharp exhale of breath, Noct clutched the hilt of the sword, twirling it in his hand once before he straightened his shoulders and confidently walked up to the circle.

Noct couldn’t be sure, but he thought he noticed a strange twinkle of surprise in Cor’s eyes, but it was quickly disguised when the legend shifted his feet, his eyes lowering as he looked upon the prince’s ready stance.

Noct stared back surely - a sudden burst of confidence rocketing through his being as he felt the atmosphere build in strong tension.

“Uh - I can go if you guys wanna train a bit -” Prompto’s voice didn’t take either pair of eyes from each other’s stares, but it was Cor who responded.

“No - stay, Prompto. Perhaps you’ll learn a thing or two about your future king’s ability to fight. If he truly wishes to protect his kingdom, then nothing will deter his ability to succeed.” Noct was _far_ too aware that Cor was _not_ referring to his “kingdom” - rather _one_ person who was a part of it.

Noct smirked, his eyes flashing. “He knows that already. I’ve already shown him a thousand times over what I’ll do to make sure I see that my kingdom is protected - and if it means I do it a thousand more times, then I won’t step down.”

The prince watched in small fascination as the corner of Cor’s mouth twitched in a smirk, and he set his jaw as he prepared himself.

“Well said. But words only prove so much.” Cor said dauntingly, his hand reaching near the bottom of the sheathed blade while the other placed its grip on the hilt.

Noct similarly copied his motion, and he spread his feet as he readied his stance, a hand adjusting his grip on the blade as he stared hard into his foe’s eyes.

He wanted proof? He’d give him proof.

In the blaze of motion, Noct rushed forward, his feet barely touching the ground as he initiated the first attack.

His blade came down _hard_ on Cor - but Noct wasn’t surprised when the marshal effortlessly deflected the attack, and Noct spun out of the way as the marshal made a move to take advantage of his exposed underside and sweep a leg below him.

Noct’s movements were instinctual as he rolled out of the way, but he was up a second later when Cor came down with a strike of his own. Noct gritted his teeth against the heavy force that crashed down upon his counter - and he waved the blade away and followed it with a slash of his own.

Each hit was deflected as Noct swung powerfully at his competitor - but the frustration behind his movements grew evident as he began to take powerful, yet exposing strikes at his challenger. One particular strike left his side wide open, and Noct let out a yell of pain when Cor roughly kicked the open side, sending Noct crashing to the ground.

“Careless. Your impatience is much too obvious. A proper king takes his time and plans his actions. To rush such things is a sign of desperation and dereliction. A _kingdom_ has no use for such brashness and immaturity.”

Noct bared his teeth as he stumbled to his feet, his hand adjusting the grip on his blade even as the side of his ribs throbbed in pain. He glanced to the side, and he noticed Prompto’s perturbed stare - eyes wide with alarm.

No - no way. He could do this.

“I’m not finished yet.” Noct growled, his stance readying as Cor crouched in preparation.

This time, it was Cor who attacked first, and Noct immediately sidestepped the attack - with sharp eyes, he used the momentary opening to swing his blade down upon Cor’s exposed back, and Noct felt a stir of satisfaction as the marshal _barely_ deflected the attack on time, and it sent him stumbling backwards from the odd angle he had stopped it. Noct took advantage of the weakness in his stance and charged again, a yell ripping from his lips as he again struck with a forceful hit at Cor’s form. He deflected the attack, but Noct had found his rhythm, and he under swept the blade in a sweep of his arms, exposing Cor’s torso fully before him. Noct reached up a leg to kick at it - but was caught off guard when Cor had accurately predicted the movement and spun out of the way, and Noct yelped when the marshal’s elbow came down _hard_ on his back - sending him stumbling forwards.

“Near foul play.” Cor remarked, his breaths panting slightly as he waited for Noct to regain his footing.

“No. I’m just keeping pace.” Noct responded - but he didn’t waste a second longer before he charged.

He had to win. He _had_ to. He was tired of these games - he wanted to be someone seen as worthy in the eyes of the person so precious to Prompto. He couldn’t afford to lose - he refused.

And that determination drove him forward as he and Cor rapidly made work of their blades to undo the other’s defense. It felt as though hours had transpired as Noct worked with all of his might to dig for a weak point in Cor’s defense - but it was as if the man was predicting his every move, and each hit was effectively blocked and countered. The clanking blades loudly filled Noct’s ears, and he gritted his teeth as he realized that each hit was garnering a stronger defensive strike from Cor. It didn’t take much time for the man to learn his habits - and with a swift motion, Cor countered a particularly wide swing from the prince, stopping his blade sharply and following it with a kick to the stomach.

Noct gasped as he once again felt an elbow jab down onto his back, sending him toppling to the floor in a heap. He attempted to turn around and regain his footing, but the moment he flipped his body on his back, he realized that he was left completely defenseless as the tip of Cor’s blade glinted in the sunlight as he pointed directly at his throat.

He had lost.

“You’re far too brash, Noctis.” Cor said after a moment, each heaving slightly from the workout.  “Your feelings control you, and it deters your ability to think beyond to the bigger picture. Your kingdom isn’t a prize - it’s a gift. But you see it as something to be fought for, won, and shown off. What will happen once you achieve this prize? Will you tire of it? Make use of it while it is still fresh?” Noct’s eyes narrowed at the remarks, and he bared his teeth slightly at the insults. “Your actions betray your wishes. At this point - you don’t deserve it.”

It was with that remark that Cor spared him one last glare, and he lifted the blade away from Noct’s neck to sheathe the katana, turning his back on the fallen prince.

“Fine.”

Cor momentarily paused in his steps, but he didn’t look back at Noct’s statement.

“I get it.” The prince said from where he lay, grunting slightly as he braced one hand on the ground and used the other to hoist himself into a sitting position. “I’m not there yet. I’ve got a lot to learn. But I’m going to keep trying - and I won’t give up. You can leave now - but that doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop fighting for it. I may have a long way to go before I’m worthy of my kingdom, but that doesn’t ever mean I’ll stop fighting for him. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Noct caught the glint of blue eyes as Cor slightly turned his head to regard his voice. The prince clenched his hand as silence filled the air. It was with a deep breath and a wince of pain that he stood to his feet, but he stood tall as he addressed his elder. “You better be ready for that.” Noct finished solidly, staring steadily at the strong back that faced him.

A beat of silence filled the air, and Noct could see Prompto’s wide eyes flashing between the two of them as they waited for a response.

“Hm.” Cor finally let out the noise in light huff, shaking his head slightly as he continued forward towards the weapons rack. Noct watched as the legend placed it back, and his eyes met steady blue when Cor turned to address him. “Then I suppose we will see with time if you stay true to your word.”

Noct stared steadily at the marshal - and it was easy for him to pick up on the silent message that transpired between them.

After a brief fall of silence, Noct allowed a small smirk to come to his lips - and he nodded once in acknowledgement of the terms.

It was to be a test of time and truth, then.

Cor gave him a brief nod in return, then swiftly stepped forward. “I’ll see you come a few days, Prompto.” The marshal called to his son, regarding him with a soft look as he made his way towards the door.

“U-uh - yeah. Cool. Sounds good. See ya, then.” Prompto responded, his voice laced with confusion as he watched his adopted father steadily leave the room.

The sound of the closing door was the only noise that filled the room as the two boys were finally left in silence.

And it was then that Noct felt his legs weaken beneath him, and he braced his hands above his kneecaps as he bowed his torso in disbelief.

He...had done it. Somehow... _somehow_ he had convinced Cor to give him a chance. He wasn’t in the clear, but it was the first step towards Cor accepting him as someone with potential…

He was... _so relieved._

“Wow.” Noct looked up to see Prompto trot up beside him, a hand coming down on his sweaty back. “You okay, dude? That looked like it hurt.” He laughed uneasily, his eyes lit with concern as he looked him over.

Noct waved a hand at him. “Yeah...yeah, I’m okay.” A smile tipped his lips, and he took a deep breath before he straightened up fully, suddenly feeling rejuvenated.

He was _more_ than okay.

“Alright...let’s go home.” Noct finally said, nodding once to his companion.

“Uh - right…” Prompto agreed, his eyes shifting oddly between the door where Cor had left and where Noctis stood.

The two made their way over to the bench, and Noctis heaved his things over his shoulder and waited patiently for Prompto to pack his guns. “So...that was weird.” Prompto slowly admitted, his eyes refusing to meet Noct’s as he continued to strap down the weapons. “Didn’t know my dad was so concerned about you bein’ all...kingly.”

Noct bit his lip and looked away. “Yeah...guess he’s just being all protective. He’s like that, isn’t he?”

There was no need to tell Prompto what had _truly_ just transpired between them.

Maybe...maybe later.

“Right...but uh...who were you talking about?”

Noct’s entire body froze.

_WHAT!?_

Had he picked up on that?

“W-what -uh, what do you mean? Like - my people? The kingdom?” He had attempted to make his voice sound nonchalant, but the stammered words gave way to his nervousness.

“You said “him” at the end. You said you’d never stop fighting for “ _him”._ Who’s “him”?” Noct refused to acknowledge the slight flush in his own cheeks - as _well_ as in Prompto’s ears.

Oh, Six.

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about. I said _them.”_ Noct smoothly lied, feigning casualty as he adjusted the strap on his shoulder at the same time Prompto finished zipping up the bag.

“Oh, okay. I must have misheard ya’.” Prompto chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck as he straightened to give Noct a broad smile.

The prince gulped.

He sure as hell _hoped so._

“Right - come on. Let’s get outta here before Gladio finds us.”

Noct chuckled audibly at the gasp Prompto let out - and though he may have just been doing it to humor him, Prompto’s pace evidently quickened as the exited the training room.

Noct could happily admit that he’d never in his life felt so glad to have had his ass handed to him.

 

~

 

“Gladdy, stop moping.”

Iris’s voice didn’t move Gladio’s head from where it was currently leaned back against the couch, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

“Sure.” He responded, fidgeting with the book in his lap before he let his head fall towards it.

He had tried reading to take his mind off of things, but that was quickly proving useless.

“What’s the matter?” Iris asked, her lithe figure coming around the couch to set down a mug of coffee on the side of the table nearest to him.

Gladio grunted his thanks, reaching for the cup with one hand. “Just tired.” He responded, sipping from the dish.

That was true to some extent, but that was _certainly_ not the whole truth.

He was such an idiot.

“Why do you always say that -” Iris asked with a pout, her large eyes staring pointedly at him as she lowered herself to sit beside him on the couch. “You say that when you’re mad, or you’re sad, or when -”

“Or when I’m actually tired.” Gladio finished, setting down the mug before he reached up his thumb and forefinger to rub his eyes. “Don’t you have homework you need to finish?” He asked, casting his little sister a knowing look

“Finished it already - now come on. What’s eatin’ you? Is it Iggy?”

And there it was.

No matter _how_ many times he tried to convince her that their friendship was purely platonic, she _always_ brought it up in a romantic sense.

It drove him nuts -

Mainly because she wasn’t buying his lie.

“No - it’s _not._ Now go do yoga or somethin’.” He waved his hand, sliding further down in the couch as he sunk back into further self-loathing.

Gods.

“Are you ssuuureee? You guys fought or something, didn’t you? That’s what Dad thinks, at least.”

Gladio’s eyes shot wide open, and he flashed his enlarged gaze over to the little brunette. “Wait, _what?”_ He asked incredulously, immediately straightening in his spot.

Iris smirked. “So you guys did fight, then.” She confirmed, shifting in her spot.

Gladio narrowed his eyes. “I never said that.”

“Gladdy, come _on.”_ She rolled her eyes as she exhaled the words, flopping back into the chair. “You’re so _stupid._ Why won’t you just admit it already? I’m not gonna tell anyone!” Her hands flew up into the air as she eyed her brother pointedly.

The brunet huffed and shook his head, turning to lean back into the couch. “Why did Dad say that we argued?”

“Dunno. Just said Iggy looked a little down when he saw him.” Iris shrugged, straightening herself on the couch. “Now are you gonna tell me or what?”

That was way too broad. Was his dad saying that simply because they were both in odd moods at the same time? He knew his dad was aware of their close friendship - but he didn’t think it’d lead him to draw that conclusion so readily.

Hmm.

“It’s nothin’. Our schedules have just been a bit outta sync lately.”

Gladio should have known better to pull a line like that - it had nearly gotten him killed the last time he’d spewed it to Cor.

He couldn’t say he was entirely surprised when a pillow came smacking down on his face.

“Tsch - _ow!”_ He batted away the pillow, rubbing his nose with his fingers as he shot Iris a glare.

“I’m just gonna go ask Noct or somethin’ if you won’t tell me.” Iris pouted, her lips jutting out as she tossed aside the pillow and folded her arms together.

Gladio knew that look.

She was getting what she wanted.

He sighed and flopped back onto the couch. “Really, Iris - I don’t know. Just some miscommunication problems.” He admitted, sighing as he did so.

In truth, he didn’t really know. He didn’t want to admit that he was being overly dramatic - but that’s what it was. He couldn’t fathom why it upset him like it did - and maybe it was because Ignis had reacted to it. It seemed as though he’d try to play it off as nonchalant, but there was an odd tone underneath, and it seeped into Gladio’s ability to play it off as such.

Well - that and the fact that Cor had laid him bare for all to see.

He knew it was useless denying his feelings, but it didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t be certain where it would lead. He was _so_ deeply infatuated with him - and it was part of the reason why he cherished their friendship - was it worth sacrificing because he had foolishly gone and fallen for him?

“Sure it is.” Iris suddenly spoke up, obviously having been studying Gladio’s internal conflict carefully. “Gladio - why don’t you just be honest? Not with me - _with Ignis.”_

Not again.

“Iris - I am _not_ talking about this.” Gladio fumed before she could continue - raising a hand at her as he kept his eyes fixed in front of him.

“Just _tell him that you like him!_ ” The little brunette continued, throwing her hands up into the air as she all but screamed the words. “How much longer are you gonna keep him waiting!? This is like - classic romance 101!”

Gladio gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to wrap his hand around her mouth to stop her talking.

_Ding_

Gladio’s brow furrowed as he reached inside his pocket, pulling out the device that had emitted the noise.

He blinked at the message.

TEXT from: Noct: _u and ignis better make up_

“Oooohh! Is it from Iggy!?” Iris chippered excitedly, bouncing closer to him.

“Tsh - no. It’s from Noct.” He replied absentmindedly - though his thoughts were racing around the meaning of the text.

“Oh! Tell him I say hi!” Iris immediately responded, and Gladio smirked at the tiny blush that came to her cheeks.

TO: Noct: _whats wrong (Iris says hi)_

He hit send and leaned back, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest.

What...did he mean? He hadn’t done anything - and maybe that was the problem. He hadn’t done _anything_ lately. He wasn’t averse to admit that he hadn’t been keeping up their conversations as normal. Their texts were late and choppy - sometimes even one worded. Gladio had chalked it up to them both being busy - but he knew for certain that that wasn’t the case.

He just - couldn’t sort out his damn feelings.

_Ding_

TEXT from: Noct: _I ate a carrot and Ignis barely cracked a smile (hi Iris)_

Gladio tsked and shook his head, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

Crap. He’d really messed up.

“What’d he say?” Iris asked, eyeing him curiously.

Gladio sighed, then hoisted himself to his feet, not bothering to spare a glance behind him as he made for the door. “He said “hi Iris.”

Time for a run.

He needed to go cool his head.


	5. Duels and Dissension Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part! 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

* * *

 Cor’s steps matched with the ones next to him as the sunset rays shone softly through the clouds into the city. He could see the great wall of the city out the outskirts of the street that they walked through, and he couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate the awe inspiring sight. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had taken a walk simply for the pleasure of it. 

_ Click _

Cor turned his head towards the sound of the shutters, blinking at the sight of the smaller blond beside him lowering his camera. 

“Heh, that’s a good shot.” Prompto chippered, glancing down at the screen. “You look all - glowy.” 

Cor took a moment to process the meaning, but eventually a soft smile came to his lips and he let his eyes fall back to the path before them.

Normally, someone doing something so brash as to have a picture taken of him would have miffed him, but the fact that his son had even mustered up the courage to do so said a lot about how far they’d come in the past few weeks. 

There was no end to the amount of joy he felt in these moments. Simply being able to walk beside him was something that he would barely have had time for in the past. The last few weeks had been remarkable in the progress that they’d made with each other. He’d learned so much and seen so many new things - and though he dully noted one of those things being his infatuation with the prince, he was still happy to be able to learn everything he could about him in the time they had together now. 

Even something so small as the gesture to take a picture of him.

He was glad. 

“You have a good eye, Prompto - but, I wish you would have taken it from my good side.” 

Cor’s smiled broadened in soft delight as he listened to the young man let out a fond laugh, and his eyes twinkled as he continued to make his way forward along the sidewalk. 

“Next time I’ll ask.” Prompto finished with a chuckle, pausing slightly to tuck away the device. “Speaking of which - thanks again for the camera. This thing’s amazing!” 

The marshal turned slightly to offer the young man a nod, and he smiled as he spoke. “Of course, I’m glad that you like it. I hope that you’ll show me more of what you can do with it later on.” He said affectionately. 

“Course! Not a problem.” Cor noticed however, a strange furrow in the blond’s brow, and his perceptive eyes flashed down to where he was currently rubbing his wrist. 

His eyes narrowed. “Is something wrong?”

Prompto’s eyes immediately widened as he released his wrist, waving a hand as he plastered a smile on his face. “Oh - nope! All good, heh.” His voice was just a  _ small  _ bit too fast in releasing the words, and the marshal slowed his steps as he stared directly at his son. 

“Prompto.” 

Prompto’s eyes refused to meet his, instead opting to reach up a hand to nervously scratch his head. “It’s really nothing, it just itches sometimes.” He finally admitted, shrugging it off as he attempted to continue their normal pace. 

An odd silence fell between the two of them as they continued their walk, and Cor couldn’t help but cast his eyes to the side, watching for any change in the young man’s expression. 

_ Itch  _ was not an accurate way to describe it - Cor knew that much, at least. He barely withheld from shutting his eyes as a rush of memories threatened to undo his resolve. 

*

_ The night seemed darker than normal - perhaps it was because the lack of moonlight. The stars were brilliant - but they cast a strange shine among the street lit path.  _

_ It was one of the few times that he was able to visit in the last few weeks, and even then this was to be just for a short amount of time. He wanted to try to see Prompto at least once, however, before he started high school in a week.  _

_ It was late, so he’d likely be asleep, but perhaps in the morning he could manage to get a few hours in with his adopted son.  _

_ The marshal took in a breath, rubbing his tired eyes as he closed the car door behind him and continued on the short walk up to the front door of the house. There was something odd in the atmosphere, however, the second he opened the door.  _

_ Late it may be, there were no lights on as he made his way forward - and no response to his sudden entrance. Furrowing his brow, Cor slipped off his shoes and glanced around the home.  _

_ It was as empty and lifeless as it ever was.  _

_ He sighed and adjusted the grip on his bag as he entered further into the home. He lifted the bag and set it on the table, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked upon Prompto’s open bedroom door.  _

_ Hmm. _

_ With careful steps, he glanced inside -  _

_ Empty. _

_ Cor’s brow furrowed further as he looked around the small home. “Prompto?” He called out, glancing towards the small living area - and that was when the small slit of light caught his eye from the closed bathroom door. He was tempted to wait for him to come out - but his heart thudded in his chest when he heard the distinct sound of soft crying emitting from the other side.  _

_ Icy dread filled him.  _

_ He quickly stepped up to the door, rapidly knocking against the wood. “Prompto - are you alright?” He asked loudly, knocking again as his hands twitched to the door handle.  _

_ “ _ W-wait. Don’t come in.”  _ Cor’s eyes widened at the sobbed plea, and he took not a second longer before he twisted the handle and swung open the door.  _

_ Every nerve in his body froze at the sight.  _

_ Violet-blue eyes were bloodshot as he trembled in his spot. Tears streamed down the freckled face from where he sat on the side of the tub. In his lap lay his arm in a blood soaked towel, and in the other a small kitchen knife was clutched in his shaking hand.  _

_ Terrified eyes stared up from where the young boy sat on the edge of the tub, his eyes blinking widely up in terror.  _

_ Cor forgot how to breathe. _

_ “Prompto -” His voice was barely a rasp of air as he practically tumbled to his knees beside the blond, his hands reaching up, but not touching, the bloody mess that lay in his lap. His eyes stared wide at the gash where the barcode lay, sloppy cuts had been made around the edges, but it seemed as though he had quickly become impatient and begun to dig at the marking in harsh slashes.  _

_ “Why…” Cor could only breathe, his hand opening and closing as he fought with the urge to do something.  _

_ Prompto’s soft crying resumed then, his entire body trembling in what was well pain and terror. “It-it burns -” his voice cut off as he bowed his head and let out loud sob, his shoulders shaking from the force of the cries that wracked his body.  _

_ Cor’s eyes fell back to the wound, and gently reached up a hand to grab hold of the knife, slipping it out of the light grasp with barely any effort. He tried to keep the tremble out of his own hand as he set it aside. He then slowly lifted himself so that he could sit on the edge of the tub directly next to him.  _

_ “Prompto…” He spoke softly, and without wasting another second, he reached forward with both arms and wrapped the boy in a warm hug, laying a hand behind his head as he pulled him into his chest. He shut his eyes as the sobs continued, but it was when he felt two arms lift and desperately cling to his back that he felt a small part of him break.  _

_ He hadn’t been there for him. He hadn’t known. He had no idea what was happening with his son, or that the mark on his wrist had been troubling him as it did.  _

_ He gritted his teeth against his own self-loathing - and he suffocated in the burning feeling of blood soaking through his back from the clinging arm. _

_ * _

Cor’s downcast eyes remained distant as the memory faded, and he sighed once before he turned to the blond. “You can tell me if it’s bothering you.” He said at last, watching for his reaction. 

“Nah, it’s good. It just gets weird now and again.” Prompto responded flippantly, waving a hand - though he still refused to meet Cor’s gaze. 

“I see…” The marshal said lowly. “You’re not any different from anyone else, Prompto.” Cor said after a brief pause, staring at him fully. “You know that.” 

Cor watched carefully as an empty smile lifted Prompto’s lips. “Yeah, maybe.”

The marshal’s eyes dropped to the ground as they walked, silence once again filling the space between them. 

Did he still feel that way? That he wasn’t normal? He clenched his teeth as another wave of guilt wracked him. Perhaps if he had just  _ been there  _ to reassure him...

“I know I haven’t been - there for you, as much as a father should be. I’m sorry.” Cor said after a long stretch of silence. “I want to do what I can now, though.” He admitted, odd honesty lacing his tone. 

Prompto stopped and furrowed his brows. He stared at him for a moment before he shook his head. “What are you talking about?” 

Cor blinked at him.

“I’m not sure I know anyone else who’d take in a Nif baby - especially one with a barcode. I’m not exactly adoption material, but you did it anyway. You’ve done more for me than anyone else would - I’d say that’s doing a lot.” Prompto’s lips tipped in a side smile, and his eyes genuinely sparkled in gratitude. 

Cor clenched his jaw. 

He wasn’t worthy of that. 

_ He remembered vividly the small cries coming from the wreckage that they had stormed through...broken glass and shattered doors. Sounds of clashing weapons raged outside - his feet pounded on the ground as he searched the base for the control center - and he heard him then. _

_ Gentle cries - and it lead him to a small cryotank - the glass had been shattered, releasing the fluid inside and waking the small baby within.  _

_ Not even a year.  _

_ Hands reached forward automatically, noting the small black marks on the tiny wrist… _

_ Not a magitek. _

_ A baby.  _

“Bringing you back wasn’t the hard part.” Cor said after a brief pause, resuming his steps. “It’s seeing to it that I took responsibility for you. And I neglected that for a good portion of your life.”

“You didn’t though, Dad.” Cor’s eyes turned to the resolute voice, his eyes peering curiously at Prompto’s profile. “You did what you could - I’m not the only person you’ve got responsibility for. I’m not stupid. You're the marshal, I know what you do - you told me.” He laughed lightly. “But you tried to help me anyway. And I’d say you did a pretty good job of that, I mean - I’m not exactly normal son material - but that’s just who I am. You know?” 

Cor tilted his head, barely believing the words that he was hearing. 

All of this time - he had been loathe to admit the notions that perhaps Prompto resented him to some extent for not being there - for not being a normal father who saw to him as one should. But Prompto had never thought that way. He had simply been grateful for the chance that he would be able to leave behind his past and live among people as a normal citizen. 

“I don’t belong here,” Prompto continued after a brief pause, “and I’m not your son, but you’ve always treated me that way even though I took away a lot of your time. I mean - that’s good enough, right?” 

Cor paused his steps. 

He refused to admit the clench in his chest frayed at his composure. 

Cor bowed his head, letting out a breath as he processed the words. “Prompto - you  _ are  _ my son.” He said firmly, staring straight into his eyes. “You are every bit my son as I could have ever wanted. You don’t  _ belong anywhere  _ but here - it doesn’t matter where you’re from. If I had a choice, I’d do it over again in a heartbeat.” His voice was sincere as he had made it in a long while, but he continued to stare steadily at the young man. 

He watched the characteristic curl of his lower lip as Prompto nodded slightly, his blond hair shining in the light of the setting sun. 

“You’ve never taken up my time, Prompto.” Cor continued, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Every second I get to spend with you is precious to me. You’re all I could have ever wanted in a son - and I am  _ so  _ proud of who you’re becoming.” 

He felt a strange weight fall from his shoulders. 

He’d  _ finally  _ said it. Said  _ exactly  _ what he had been harboring all those years.  

Cor’s eyes widened slightly in alarm as he watched the shining blue eyes slowly turn glassy, and the blond bowed his head before he suddenly rushed forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Cor’s torso in a tight embrace. 

The marshal took a step back to brace himself, but it wasn’t even a second later that his arms wrapped around Prompto in return, breathing in as he held him in a warm embrace.

“Thanks, Dad…” 

Cor smiled at the muffled voice, closing his eyes as he gave the young man a tight squeeze. 

“I love you, Prompto.”

More than he could possibly say.

 

~

 

Noct’s eyes were half lidded as he stared across the dinner table, eyeing his advisor with blatant irritation. 

No - not irritation at his advisor - but a certain friend of his. 

Damn Gladio.

Noct sighed and leaned back in his chair, tossing his phone on the table before he folded his arms harshly against his chest as he waited for Ignis to spare him an ounce of attention. 

“Yes, Noct?” Ignis asked, not bothering to look up from the other end of the table as he flipped through the binder in front of him. 

“You’re annoying me.” Noct pouted, watching as Ignis first quirked an eyebrow before he turned his face towards him. 

“Why’s that?” He asked, clearly disinterested in the answer. 

“‘Cause you’re gloomy. It’s annoying.” The prince responded instantly, staring dead at the brunet in front of him. 

“I apologize if it seems that way. I can assure you that I’m perfectly content at the moment.” Ignis responded, his green eyes falling back down to the reports at his desk. 

And there he went again - lying. 

“Why won’t you just tell me why you and Gladio fought?” Noct asked incredulously, throwing his hands out beside him. 

Ignis sighed and shook his head. “We haven’t fought, Noct. He’s simply busy - and our recent schedules have conflicted. That’s all.” The strategist explained patiently - yet Noct could sense the slight frustration in his tone. 

“That’s so stupid - and it’s even more stupid that you’re not telling the truth.” The prince furrowed his brows harshly, his lips scrunching together as he regarded his advisor sharply. 

“What would you like me to tell you then, Noct?” The question seemed to be innocent, and the tone none-aggressive, but if Noct hadn’t known better - he would have just said Ignis snapped at him. 

“The. Truth.” The prince prodded -

_ Ding dong. _

Noct frowned - then realized soon exactly who was at the door. 

_ Nice timing, too.  _ He thought before he rolled his eyes. 

The prince watched as Ignis stood to his feet, sighing as he did so as he went to get the door. 

Noct listened to the tell-tale signs of Ignis opening the door and he couldn’t help the small smirk that came to his lips as he listened to Prompto’s eager voice. 

“ _ Hey, Ignis!”  _

Noct shook his head as he stood to his feet, deciding that he might as well make his way over to the couch where he and Prompto usually spent their evenings. 

“Hello, Prompto.” Noct listened as Ignis replied in his usual calm manner, and he watched as the two rounded the corner after a moment. 

“Did you not bring an umbrella?” Ignis inquired, and that was when Noct caught sight of Prompto’s form - not soaking - but certainly wet from being in the rain for a moment or two. 

“Nah - forgot it.” Prompto answered casually, shrugging off his pack as he discarded it haphazardly on the ground. 

“You walked here in the rain?” Noct asked, staring confusedly up at his companion who was waltzing his way further into the apartment. 

“No.” Prompto chuckled. “My dad dropped me off.” 

Noct’s eyes widened. 

He -  _ Cor what!?  _

“Cor dropped you off?” Noct asked, shock unhinging his jaw. “He’s okay with you coming over here?” 

Wow. He...had really done it. Cor was open enough to him to even drop his son off at his place - 

It filled him with both dread and happiness - 

He certainly had expectations to fulfill.

Prompto rolled his eyes, obviously not catching Noct’s internal conflict. “Noct - my dad isn’t out to get you.” The blond reiterated, shaking his head - though a smile replaced the look a moment later. 

Noct could feel something oddly chipper about him. 

“Something good happen?” Noct asked as he watched Prompto approach the back of the couch while Ignis took his seat silently at the table.

“Yeah, I had a really good day. My dad and I went for a walk - I think I managed to keep some good shots earlier of the wall, too - the rain makes for a good setup.” Prompto responded happily, flinging himself over the side of the couch to land softly next to Noct. 

“You and Cor went for a walk in the rain?” Noct asked, eyeing Prompto suspiciously from where he sat. 

“No - hah - no. We went for a walk before it started.” Prompto chuckled. 

“You’re weirdly happy.” Noct remarked again, turning to tilt his head at him. 

“Yeah...I just...I had a good day with my dad…”

“You guys go do somethin’ fun or whatever?”

“I mean - I like spending any time I can get with him, but today was - just nice, I guess. He told me some really cool things.” Prompto attempted to make it nonchalant as he shrugged his lithe shoulders, but Noct could feel the joy rolling off him in waves.

“Like what?” Noct inquired further, suddenly intrigued. 

“Just that...he told me what I meant to him and stuff...it’s just - it’s nice to hear. ‘Cause I don’t think I really ever knew that until he...told me. It’s not like I didn’t  _ know  _ \- but - when someone tells you what they’re thinking, you don’t really have to wonder anymore if you’re just imagining it. Ya know?” 

Noct nodded absentmindedly. He was  _ very  _ happy to hear that - and even more so intrigued by the fact that Cor had so openly displayed that side of him - it was definitely a step forward in their father-son relationship -

“Ignis?” Noct suddenly voiced, peeking over Prompto’s shoulder as he looked towards the table Ignis sat at. 

He briefly felt concern rise in his chest as he stared at his advisor. His green eyes were glued to the ground, and his harshly furrowed brow was indication enough that his thoughts were quite clearly tearing him apart as he stared hard at the solid structure. 

Noct had never seen such obvious confliction in Iginis’s expression before - it was almost unsettling.

“I - apologize. I just realized I have something I must do at the moment.” The advisor said quickly, yet calmly, his hands making fast work of the paper as he gathered them up in the binder. 

“Oh - yeah, okay.” Noct voiced confusedly, exchanging odd glances with Prompto as they watched Ignis rush to gather his things. 

What just happened?

“My apologies for this, I’m afraid it can’t wait.” The strategist said as he walked towards the end of the room towards the exit. “I’ve left desserts in the fridge, and your homework is finished - other than that, will you be alright on your own?” Ignis asked as he reached for his coat on the coat rack, slinging the material over his arm. 

“Ignis - I think I can handle it if you leave an hour early.” Noct said a bit flabbergastedly, tossing him a pointed glance. 

“Very good.” Green eyes flew between Prompto and Noct as he nodded. “Then, I’ll be off. Until tomorrow, Noct. Prompto.” 

The two barely had a chance to open their mouths in farewell before the strategist had bolted from the room, the door closing behind him in a soft  _ slam.  _

The rain pounding against the windows was the only audible sound in the room as Prompto and Noct openly stared after Ignis’s vanished form. 

“Is he gonna be alright?” Prompto suddenly asked, looking to Noct in mild concern.

“Yeah - I think so.” The prince answered, a tiny smirk pulling at his lips as he vaguely wondered if it had something to do with their recent conversation. 

Hm.

“Hope so, never seen Ignis in such a hurry before.” The blond flopped back against the couch, and Noct noted with a small bit of pleasure the proximity that allowed him to catch the scent of Prompto’s shampoo. 

“Yeah...sometimes he’s like that.” Noct agreed, nodding to himself as he stared out the rainy window. 

It was nice today - the sound of the pouring rain in the night sky, the calm atmosphere that settled between them…

It wasn’t a moment later that Noct fully acknowledged that they were very much.... _ alone.  _

The prince plastered and easy expression on his face and turned towards Prompto, noting the strange expression that also crossed his face. 

Hmmmm…

Noct casually reached a hand forward and touched the damp silky bangs that hung at the sides of Prompto’s face, watching in slight bemusement as Prompto turned towards him at the contact. 

“It’s getting longer.” Noct remarked casually, though the smirk at his lips drew higher as Prompto nervously flicked his eyes back and forth. 

“Ah, yeah. Hair does that.” The blond remarked, reaching up a hand in attempts to push away Noct’s. 

Noct immediately released the grip, but traded it for Prompto’s hand as he snatched it when it was near enough to his own. The prince let a slightly devilish smirk come to his lips as he brought Prompto’s hands near his lips, tenderly kissing his fingertips as he looked on at the blond’s widening eyes. 

“I like it.” He said lowly, again kissing Prompto’s hand as he stared unabashedly at him. 

Prompto visibly flushed. 

That was it. 

Noct didn’t waste another second before he used the grip on Prompto’s hand to move forward, prompting the young blond to fall back onto the side of the couch as Noct aggressively towered over him, one hand pinning Prompto’s wrist above him while the other pushed down his chest.  

Noct smirked at his sudden captive, and he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his jaw in the first gesture.

“We haven’t done this in a while…” Noct murmured in Prompto’s ear, pushing him down further on the couch as his lips nipped at the soft flesh of his earlobe. He relished in the feeling of Prompto’s shivering reaction, and he allowed his hands to come down to slip underneath the damp shirt, feeling up the bare skin as he raised it further towards his chest. 

“Uh…” Prompto’s voice trailed off as another shiver ran through his body at Noct’s touch, and Noct pulled back just slightly enough to see his lower teeth bite his lip, obviously attempting to hold back the noise that threatened to emit from his throat.

Heh. Cute.

Noct’s hands teased at Prompto’s chest, and he leaned forward to plant soft kisses up the blond’s neck, relishing in the warmth of the contact and the pleasurable sensation that stirred within him. 

“I’m not waiting any more.” Noct’s voice was low as he continued to kiss along the bare skin, excitement building inside of him as every touch raised goosebumps along Prompto’s slim neck.

“Damn you, Noct…” Prompto suddenly muttered, and Noct pulled back only slightly as he continued to kiss his flesh. 

The prince chuckled darkly, his hands sliding to the bass of Prompto’s hips as he laughed.

“Why’s that?”

“You’re such a damn tease.” Noct paused a moment as he noticed the oddly aggressive tone Prompto spoke with. “You don’t just - go for it.” 

Noct pulled back, his brows furrowing slightly as he looked down the blond - who had a strangely upset expression on his face. 

“What are you talking about?” Noct asked, tilting his head at the odd shift in the mood. 

Prompto pressed his lips together in a frown, and Noct yelped with the blond suddenly sat up, his hands catching Noct’s wrist as Prompto used the momentum to _ throw _ him backwards on the couch - and suddenly - their positions had been completely reversed. 

Noct blinked up with startled eyes, any attempts at calibrating his senses were lost to the dizzyingly piercing eyes that drilled into him from above. He could feel Prompto press harder into his body as he leaned forward, his legs straddling the prince’s torso as he drilled his gaze into his.

“We’ve been alone before - you think you’re the only one who’s waited for this?” Prompto’s eyes darkened in an odd sense of domination, and Noct was quite literally stunned into silence. 

What in the gods names -?

Noct let out a sharp gasp when Prompto leaned forward, and the prince’s body twitched as a shiver of pure pleasure shot through his body the moment Prompto allowed his teeth to bite harshly at his earlobe, his lips soon afterwards trailing down the side of his neck as he left sharp bites and kisses along the soft flesh. 

Chilly hands found their way up Noct’s shirt, but the prince sucked in a breath when the rough hands trailed freely around his chest, pinching at the erect nipples while his lips continued to find their way down Noct’s exposed jaw. 

“Yeah...you’re cute like this, too.” Prompto murmured mockingly from where he kissed along Noct’s mouth. 

The prince opened his to respond to the comment, but he was quickly silenced when Prompto took that opportunity and closed his mouth over his, thrusting a tongue in between his teeth as he hungrily sought out the pleasure points.

Noct viciously returned the kiss, finally coming to the realization that he was being openly challenged. 

His hands reached up and encircled the blond’s neck as he aggressively returned the kiss, and using the strength in his torso, he hoisted them both up in sitting positions, turning Prompto slightly so that he slammed him into the soft cushions of the couch - and the prince took the momentary vulnerability to reach for the blond’s shirt - tearing it off in a flurry of motion before he once again trapped the blond’s lips with his own. 

Noct felt his eyes widen when Prompto encircled his arms around him, lifting his shirt in the same motion -  it was seconds too late that the dark-haired royal realized his mistake. 

Noct moaned loudly against Prompto’s mouth. The weakness that overcame his body as Prompto’s fingers touched each and every pleasure spot in his back rendered him limp with pleasure. He felt his resilience waver as his body reacted by leaving him a weak mess against the prodding fingers. 

“You like that spot…” Prompto mumbled vexingly next to his ear, and Noct growled lowly in response to the foul play. 

“Cheater…” The prince groaned again when Prompto pushed him back slightly, his lips crushing against his as they resumed their fight for the top.

Noct wasn’t going down without a fight.

It wasn’t exactly a surprise that the two ended up on the floor for the rest of the heated evening.

 

~

 

The harsh sound of pounding weapons resonated throughout the training area. Though it held only one person, it sounded as if the battle waged was against an army of thousands. 

Gladiolus Amicitia slammed his blade harshly against the practice dummy, his shield coming up shortly in a follow attack, and  _ gods  _ did he wish that this stupid thing would just crumble before him in a satisfying heap. 

He had chosen to wage war on his conflictions - and so far - the stupid thing was winning. 

He’d hit the training grounds immediately after his run that day - somehow the poundings steps weren’t helping to clear his mind - and shortly afterwards rainclouds and built in the sky - ending his run in that regard as well. He was lucky that he had outran the worst of it, as he could see the downpour coming down harshly outside from the high windows above him.

Not that he was paying attention to that, however.

The Shield let out a fierce shout as he came down  _ hard  _ on the dummy, rattling the stand of the target with such force Gladio felt as though it should have buckled through the ground. 

But it remained still - just like his confliction. 

He was so…

He refused to admit this beginning to tear him apart in every sense of the word. He couldn’t concentrate - every time he tried his thoughts drifted back to Ignis, and he would reach for his phone - only to retract his hand and dig his nails into his palms, ashamed at his own weakness. 

He just...couldn’t do it. 

He couldn’t get passed the fear - the fear of losing him as a friend. 

_ “Trying is the first step in doing, and I know you’re uncertain, but there are some risks that are worth taking…”  _

Cor’s voice resonated in his mind as Gladio paused his attacks, and he clenched his teeth together harshly as the stupid logic rendered him a feeble mess. 

Was  _ this  _ a risk worth taking? One that would see to the total annihilation of the friendship that’d they’d steadily built over the years? He couldn’t quite point out how long he’d liked him - but he remembered vividly the moment he’d  _ realized _ it all those years ago. 

All it took was a laugh. A laugh at a stupid joke - the laugh that sent a shiver of delight so strong up Gladio’s spine that he’d thought he’d imagined it - a laugh that rendered him completely helpless in the face of it…

He shook his head. Since then, he’d been loathe to admit it to himself - but he couldn’t deny the feelings that had grown steadily since then, and before he’d known it, he was hopeless entangled in them. He’d attempted to deny it again afterwards, but it was no use. 

He grunted heavily, bringing down the sword in a powerful sweep at the dummy. 

He couldn’t do this. It was so destructive - and he’d hoped it would never reach a point where it affected them - but that’s what was happening at this very moment. 

If his stupid jealousy wasn’t so damn uncontrollable, maybe it wouldn't've gotten this bad.

Gladio shouted as he rammed his shield into the side of the dummy, panting heavily as he pulled back. 

But...maybe Cor was right. Nothing would happen if he didn’t do or say anything. If he truly wanted something to progress, he’d have no choice but to say something -

He clenched his hands around the weapons.

But it was all uncertain! Every bit of it - after 4 years pining after him - one would have thought something should have happened by then - but nothing had advanced in their relationship besides close friendship. If Ignis had had feelings for him - it was likely something would have been done about it - then again - Gladio was desperately infatuated with him - and he’d done nothing about that either. 

_ FUCK. _

What should he do? Risk it all? Risk everything for the small chance he liked him back? Gladio liked him - Cor had given him reason to believe he should try - but - should he?  _ Could  _ he!?  _ WOULD HE!? _

_ GAH!!! _

“DAMMIT!” He bellowed so loudly that he felt a slight pain in his throat from the exertion. 

And in a moment - Gladio dropped his sword and shield and spun on his feet, dashing out of the room in a blaze of motion - his weapons left scattered on the training ground. 

_ Fuck it, fuck it, FUCK it. _

The words repeated in his head a thousand times as his quickly made his way out of the room. 

_ THAT WAS IT. _

He was going to do it - he was going to tell him. No one could stop him -  _ especially  _ not himself. Nothing was going to hold him back - he’d finally tell him everything he was keeping back and - 

“GAH!” Two yelps of pain sounded in the hallway when the bodies collided with one another, each taking a step back from the force of where they’d hit rounding the corner. 

Gladio rubbed at his shoulder as he spun to view the person who he had crashed into - and his body went numb. 

_ Oh, gods. _

Ignis was straightening his crooked glasses with one hand braced against the wall, and Gladio noted the slight pants in his breath as he rubbed his nose from where he’d crashed into him. 

He stared dumbly at the strategist, and it seemed as though their accidental confrontation had been just as much a surprise to Ignis as it had been to Gladio - as the green eyes widened as he took in his form. 

“Ah - apologies.” Ignis said after a moment, attempting to disguise his panting breaths. 

Had he been in a hurry?

“No - uh - no, that was my fault.” Gladio stuttered, the twist of nervousness in his stomach rendering him near speechless. 

Silence.

The two avoided each other’s gaze as they looked around. 

Ignis - he was here - he could say it - say everything that he….wanted...

Oh... _ Astrals.  _

Those green eyes zapped every bit of resolve he’d built moments before.

“So -” Their eyes connected as they both voiced the word at the same time, and Ignis nervously waved a hand. 

“No - please, go ahead.” 

“No, no - you first.” Gladio stuttered, gesturing with a hand for him to continue. 

Ignis’s eyes flashed away, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped. 

Wait...was he nervous?

“I - I just wish to apologize for my behavior lately.” Ignis finally spoke, his eyes flicking back and forth as he attempted to compose himself. “I didn’t mean for such a misunderstanding to come between us. I should have been more direct in telling you what I was doing that evening - I haven’t meant to push you aside, but I realize that that’s exactly what I have been doing. I’m sorry.” 

Gladio openly gaped. 

He... _ what!?  _

He was apologizing...for doing absolutely nothing wrong. 

The warrior shook his head and brought a hand up to his face. 

He...wow. Gladio was  _ such  _ and idiot.

“I...also didn’t mean for you to get the wrong idea about -”  Ignis shifted on his feet and straightened himself, clearing his throat, “-about Cor. I value our friendship - and I don’t wish for you to think that my acquaintanceship with the marshal will replace ours...that is certainly not my wish, at least. I’m merely trying to say that I’m looking out for Prompto - and though Cor may be a friend to me, it could certainly not replace the friendship I have with you - and I would...perhaps like to see that we resume our scheduled evenings together - that is - if you have time. As I am aware that you have been quite busy lately.” 

Gladio could only blink as Ignis continued to ramble, his jaw hanging open in slight shock. 

Ignis...had  _ obviously  _ been agonizing over this...it was even more so indicated in the tell-tale way he articulated every word - it had likely even been rehearsed. 

Gladio bit his lip. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ He’d messed up - but  _ gods  _ was it cute. 

He hadn’t realized he’d simply been staring at the green eyes until they flicked away, a nervous hand following by habitually adjusting the glasses. 

Gladio clenched his teeth as he noticed the slight red on the tips of his ears. 

_ FUCK. _

Gladio shook his head, clearing his throat once before he spoke. “Nah, Iggy - I - just  _ no.  _ This isn’t your fault - I - “ He fumbled with his words, one hand coming up to rub the back of his neck as he turned his head away. “Look - I’ve been meanin’ ta’ tell you that that I’m sorry for bein’ short with you. I - I think I’ve just been a bit tired lately.” He voiced strangely, weirded out by his choice of words. 

_ Huh?  _

Ignis blinked at him for a moment. “Ah...I see...well...then I apologize if I come off a bit brash or assuming - that was not my intent.” He responded with a small nod. 

_ Wait, this wasn’t going how he wanted.  _

“Nah - really, it’s not you. It’s me. And I’m sorry, too - I shoulda told you that I’ve just been a bit busy - but I did it at a really bad time.” 

_ Wait, wait, WAIT - this was NOT what he meant! _

“Of course. I understand. Perhaps I...simply looked too far into it, is all...” Ignis’ voice fell slightly as he spoke, and Gladio mentally kicked himself as he realized  _ way  _ too late that he had blindsided Ignis - likely making him feel like a fool. 

_ SHIT.  _

“Nah, it’s good - really. You’re still the best, Iggy. And I think I’ll have free time in the coming week - I’ll let you know?” 

_ WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE SAYING!? _

Ignis cast his green eyes back up to him, and Gladio’s heart fell at the look -  _ DEEP  _ beneath his eyes was the  _ slightest  _ edge of disappointment - or wait - was he just imagining that?

“Please do.” Ignis responded after a pause, offering Gladio a small smile. 

_ Oh, he’d DONE IT now. He’d fucked up.  _

“Right…” Gladio voiced stupidly, nodding in return. 

_ No, no, NO. _

“Then...I’m glad that we’re back to normal.” Ignis said after a minute, nodding firmly in confirmation, offering a genuine smile as he watched for Gladio’s reaction. 

_ This was completely wrong.  _

“Me too.” Gladio responded monotonously, his breath hitching silently as he stared dumbly at the man before him. 

_ Gods, Astrals, SIX - SOMEONE - _

“Good. Then I shall see you in the coming week, yes?” Ignis asked pleasantly, the slight vulnerability in his eyes disappearing as he disguised it with professionalism. 

_ No - no wait. Just wait one more second - he wasn’t done - _

“Sure. Sounds good.” The warrior responded automatically, offering a shallow smile in return. 

Ignis pressed his lips together as he nodded again, using his forefinger to push up his glasses. “Then I shall take my leave. I apologize for the interruption.” He offered sincerely, inclining his head. “Goodnight, Gladio.” With that, he offered the brunet a last friendly smile before he turned on his feet. 

_ Wait… _

“Night, Iggy…” Gladio replied, watching as each step the man took away from him slowly drained him of all energy. 

He observed with an unhinged jaw even after Ignis disappeared from sight, and he closed his eyes as he slunk against the nearest wall, throwing his head back harshly against the hard stone. 

He’d blown it. That was his chance. And he’d completely missed it - and likely made Ignis feel like a complete fool. 

Why... _ why  _ had he said those things - he hadn’t meant any of it...Ignis had shouldered  _ all  _ of the blame - and Gladio had  _ barely  _ refuted it. And now he was gone - and he had no idea if he’d ever get a chance to amend this mistake…

…

No..

No - no. He wasn’t letting it end like this. He wasn’t going to do this anymore - he wasn’t going to allow this rift to come between them - he’d take rejection over leaving Ignis so estranged - he wouldn’t stand for that. He knew honesty was the only thing that could save their friendship at this point - 

His hand balled into a fist as he slammed it back onto the wall, pushing himself away in the blink of an eye. 

 

~

 

_ SLAM _

The force of the car door shutting harshly beside him slightly shook the vehicle - and Ignis tossed aside the keys in the passenger seat before he folded his hands on the steering wheel and weakly dropped his forehead against it. 

He was... _ such  _ a fool…

Every interpretation - every underlying message he thought he’d received - he had  _ completely  _ misinterpreted it. 

He shut his eyes as a rush of humiliation crawled up his neck. 

How could he have been so stupid? Gladio hadn’t been thinking anything was wrong at all - he’d simply been busy.  _ How  _ in the gods names had he so illogically assumed that he was upset about the situation? Gladio had told him several times that he was busy - yet Ignis was foolish enough to think that he’d perhaps been just as confused as he was by the oddity between them after Prompto had sent that message. 

Gods.

He didn’t know if he could recover from this.

He must have sounded so pathetically desperate. 

His only saving grace was that he hadn’t...admitted anything. He’d be damned if he had. 

His hands crunched the steering wheel as the agonizing thoughts rendered him a frazzled mess. 

He...needed to move on. And vow to never come so close to revealing something so destructive to Gladio again. 

He could only hope that he hadn’t destroyed their friendship by his foolishness, he’d never forgive himself if he had…

No. He’d be fine. He just needed to act as though everything was normal - and that he simply valued their friendship dearly - just as he did with Noct and Prompto. 

Gladio wasn’t any different. 

...at all…

_...Six… _

Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Ignis straightened his posture and reached for the keys on the other seat - his mental walls immediately blocking out the barrage of embarrassment and disappointment that threatened his composure. 

No. He had more important things to focus on. Noct came first, and right now he wasn’t being the best that he could for him. He needed to get his mind off of this and push it aside as a mere awkwardness between friends. He could fix it later if he needed - but right now he needed to focus. 

Focus. 

Nodding to himself, Ignis turned the key in the ignition, concentrating only on the low rumble of the vehicle as it started up. 

He’d go back and resume things as normal - then they could both move on from there as they had been. 

Good. 

_...no. _

He aggressively pushed aside the small notation in his mind and threw a hand over the passenger seat to look over his shoulder as he pulled out from the parking garage. He focused on every detail of the empty space - the lines that separated each parking space, the low ceiling as he drove up to the exit, the way the speedometer ticked above five miles an hour - 

_ Gladio.  _

He gritted his teeth. 

He’d get passed this. He just needed some time to cool down. 

He watched as the parking garage door opened, and he flicked on his headlights and noted that the rain had started to come down even harder - he was grateful there was inside parking - he’d forgotten his umbrella at Noct’s place when he’d stupidly dashed to the citadel after Prompto’s words had riled him so. 

He lightly pressed the gas. 

He’d be fine. They’d both be fine. Gladio likely didn’t know anything - he had probably just thought Ignis was a small bit strange for having looked so into depth of something so trivial. He’d make amends somehow. Apologize for being so brash - perhaps even offer to cook him something later. His favorite, perhaps? Maybe a -

_ SLAM! _

Ignis’s foot hit the breaks so that he would have likely broken a nose had he not buckled himself in properly to his seat. 

_ SIX. _

He’d  _ definitely  _ hit someone. 

Wide eyes peered outside, and he could make out the figure of a familiar man sitting up from where he’d fallen a small distance away.

Oh, gods. 

His hands fumbled frantically to put the car in park then to the buckle at his side, pressing the button in a flash before he rapidly swung open the door - nearly slipping on the wet ground as he flew out of the car. 

“Gladio!” Ignis shouted hysterically, his voice nearly cracking as he dashed up to the fallen man who was currently wobbling to his feet on the wet ground. 

Oh gods - had he injured him!? He hadn’t even  _ seen  _ him jump out in front of the car - it had been so sudden - !

Ignis watched as Gladio finished standing to his feet, the brightness of the headlights shining up on his form allowed him to see no visible injury - but the piercing look in his eye was indication of something else  _ very  _ wrong. 

And then he started towards him - fast. 

Gods - he was probably angry - and Ignis grew even more alarmed when the Shield stomped up to him and forcefully grabbed him by the shoulders -

“Gladio - are you alr-  _ mmph!”  _

The soft warmth of Gladio’s lips crushing against his was what the first thing that registered in Ignis’s mind - it was forceful, yet bursting with sensation - 

Then -  _ gods.  _

\- then he began to move more aggressively. Ignis felt a strong arm around his waist as he was bent back, rain splattering against his glasses while a warm hand caressed the side of his face. 

He was kissing him. With lips moving over his as they hungrily sought out every part of his mouth. They were warm and soft and wet - and the sensation was beyond anything Ignis had ever felt or  _ dreamed  _ of - 

But it came to a sudden stop.

It was obvious to Ignis that he hadn’t even so much as moved an inch in response to the sudden attack. His arms laid limply at his sides even as Gladio paused, pulling away, his brown eyes wide with alarm as he nervously flicked them back and forth. 

“Uh - I…” He stuttered, the rain pouring around them rendering his feeble voice barely audible. “Shit...I shoulda asked first...sorry. I just…” His shining amber orbs found Ignis’s wide ones, and his panting breaths puffed in the space between. “I can’t tell you... _ how long  _ I’ve waited to do that.” His piercing gaze ran over every inch of dripping Ignis’s face - waiting -  _ drowning  _ with anticipation for a response to his confession. 

Ignis’s mind was nowhere near capable of such a thing at the moment. 

He’d - he’d - no. He...had waited...for so long. He couldn’t even process this - it was a dream, definitely a dream. He’d never admitted it - but it was suffocating in every sense of the word how  _ badly  _ Ignis had longed for this. Gladio’s lips, his eyes, his face, his warm body pressed to his…

He needed to tell him.

“We’re...going to catch a cold.” Ignis blurted.

Six. 

_ Oops. _

He watched as Gladio’s dripping expression froze in slight perturbation - which immediately began to morph into something more depressed as that was  _ obviously  _ not the response he was hoping for - and it showed as he began to slowly loosen his hold on Ignis’s arms as his eyes downcast to the ground. 

_ Wait -  
_

Ignis suddenly shot forth a hand, placing it awkwardly on Gladio’s soaking chest in attempts to stop his move to pull away. “Perhaps…” He could feel Gladio’s eyes fly up to his face, “the backseat of my car would be more…” He gulped, “...accommodating.” 

The mixture of shock, pleasure, and relief that washed over Gladio’s face was enough to send Ignis’s heart thudding in an adoration he had never known he was capable of feeling. He couldn’t help the smile that rose to his lips in response to his shining eyes, and he was barely given a chance to admire Gladio’s endearing smile before he felt a hand reach up to his face, remove his glasses, and a moment later, the man leaned forward to connect soft lips with his.

He was...everything he wanted. He could feel it in the moment - his wants, desires, his  _ needs  _ for his touch. Was it wrong? What would this mean? 

Before he could think to try and remove himself from his doubts, Gladio’s arms circled around him, as sure and solid as the ground beneath. He was helpless against the force of his lips over his, it left him sinking to the sway of its will, drowning him in an ocean of suffocating pleasure. His body felt limp as Gladio further bent him back as he kissed him, softly this time, but his impatience was obvious as it gradually increased in intensity - and it left Ignis clinging to him as the only solid thing in his increasingly dizzying world. Gladio’s adamant mouth was parting his trembling lips, every nerve in his body alight with a fiery sensation that he had never known existed. Ignis was hopelessly trapped beneath it, and it was when his arms finally managed to raise in response, clinging desperately to the rain-soaked back, that he knew he was kissing him back…

With no intention of letting go. 

 

~

 

The rain that continuously poured outside of Prince Noctis’s apartment showed no signs of letting up, and though Noct could say that he certainly liked the sun, the rain that watered the earth was a welcome change to the city. 

It meant bright flowers, healthy grass, and damn good fishing. 

He, quite frankly, liked it. 

He couldn’t say the same for the others however. 

A sneeze sounded from beside him, and he looked sympathetically towards Prompto. 

The young blond was sitting upright on the sofa next to him, his drooping eyes and pouty lips were an obvious indication of his poor state of being. But Noct couldn’t help but smirk at the small adoration that filled his chest as he looked upon the messy hair, flushed cheeks, and red nose. 

It was pretty cute.

“Uuugggghhhh…”

Well - except when he did  _ that.  _

“You’re such an idiot.” Noct scoffed affectionately, shaking his head at the blond. He furrowed his brows as he looked upon the other two companions sitting across from him, and he watched in slight amusement as Gladio stifled a sneeze of his own, grumbling to himself as he reached for a tissue. 

Though Ignis wasn’t likely any better off, at least he attempted to hide the ailment that rendered him flushed and weak - 

Gods.

“Seriously, what in the Astrals names did you guys all do yesterday? Why wasn’t I invited to go gallivanting in the rain?” Noct inquired with a shake of his head, regarding each of his companions with a wide eyed stare. 

How the  _ hell  _ had they all managed to get sick at the same time!?

Prompto had  _ certainly  _ been fine last night…

Really fine.

“Trust’d mb’e, you’rd not mbiss’ng any’th’ng.” Prompto coughed from beside him sniffling harshly as he snuggled himself further in the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Still - you coulda at least asked me.” Noct said with a huff. 

“We didn’t do anything, Noct.” Ignis responded from across him, hiding a cough behind his fist after he spoke. 

“I was stupid e’nuff t’ try and get a pig’ture a’ the lighd’ning hidd’ng the wall. I dunno what these guys were doin’.” Prompto grumbled, a pout coming over his face moments before he let out another harsh sneeze. 

Noct looked inquisitively towards Gladio and Ignis - who exchanged subtle glances as they suddenly realizing that they were being asked.

An awkward pause filled the silence. 

“We went for a walk -”

“The car broke down -”

Their voices collided with each other as they spoke at the same time - each looking to give each other a slightly perturbed stare directly afterwards.

Noct’s eyes flicked confusedly between them .

Umm...

Ignis cleared his throat - disguising his momentary panic with a steady stare. “We went for a walk after the car broke down.” He said smoothly with a small sniffle, fanning out the papers in his hand as he returned his attention to the reports.

“Yup.” Gladio concurred, bringing the mug of his coffee up to his lips.

Noct and Prompto exchanged odd glances, the atmosphere becoming increasingly heavier with awkwardness as their two elder companions obviously faked nonchalance. 

“Right…” Noct said after a long pause, noting only briefly the small twitch in Ignis’s fingers as he adjusted the reports again.

Was he nervous? 

“Nooooooooggtttttt…” Prompto whined suddenly, flopping to the side to let his head fall into Noct’s lap, the soft blanket pulled up tightly against his chin. “Gah...I think I’mb dyin’ - hold meeeee….” He cried, blinking up at the prince with big blue irises.

The prince smirked and rolled his eyes, reaching to the side for a pillow so that he could flop it over Prompto’s face, smothering him with the light cushion. He gave the pillow two swift pats before he rested his arms on top, staring off to the side in completely disregard even as he listened to Prompto’s muffled whine.

“Careful you don’t suffocate him, Noct.” Ignis remarked casually, adjusting his glasses before he let out a harsh sneeze. 

“You sure you don’ have a fever?” Gladio asked from beside him, looking inquisitively at Ignis’s face for any signs of the said ailment. 

“It’s merely a cold, Gladio.” The strategist responded flippantly, sniffing as he reached for the tissue box. 

Gladio obviously wasn’t convinced judging by the concerned furrow of his brows. “You look a little flushed - hold still.” 

Noct leaned a small bit forward as he watched Gladio lift a hand to Ignis’s forehead, brushing away the silky bangs as he felt for the temperature -

Noct was  _ certain  _ the flush that came to Ignis’s face wasn’t from his cold. 

Huh…well...they’d certainly made up at least...

_ “GE….OFF….ME….”  _

Noct was shaken from the unfolding scene before him as he suddenly felt the pillow on his lap move aggressively from underneath. His eyes shot open when he realized what was happening, and he rapidly pulled back his weight from the pillow, snatching up the cushion as he released Prompto from underneath. 

The blond bolted upright, gasping for air as he attempted to free himself from his self-imprisoned blanket that had been wrapped around him. His labored breathing filled the apartment as he sucked in the precious oxygen. 

“What...the... _ HELL, DUDE!?”  _ The blond bellowed, his eyes blazing as he turned to Noct’s wide eyes. “YOU D’RYING T’ KILL ME!?” 

It was only a brief moment of shock that graced Noct’s face before the prince threw his head back in crying laughter. He could feel Prompto’s piercing eyes glare at him, but he couldn’t stop the fit of laughter even if he had wanted to.

“I coulda’ died - what’td the hell is so fund’ny?” Prompto pouted, his sniffling face attempting a harsh glare. 

Noct continued to let out a small burst of chuckles as he wiped his eyes from the tears, and he shook his head as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“Aaahh...this life of mine.” 

He wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to drop suggestions for if you'd like to see anything else in the AU, please feel free! Otherwise - this is pretty much complete :) 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH FOR READING!! :D :D :D


End file.
